


Forged Bonds

by TheJediPrincess



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Pre-Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Qui-Gon doesn't have a clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 53,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediPrincess/pseuds/TheJediPrincess
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's lives through the eyes of Qui-Gon's first apprentice, Skylar Malin. I hope everyone enjoys it.Alternate Universe, I know, I know Jedi can't have attachments, however, back in 2001 that was not exactly clear.  Eventually Qui-Gon will take Obi-Wan and more angst will ensue.  Eventually it will segue into my Siri-Wan story.This is again Alternate Universe and I take quite a bit of creative license.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Kudos: 2





	1. A Time to Grow

Skylar Malin took great care in dressing that morning. She wore her best tunic and leggings and had her new robe on the bed, ready to slip on. Looking in the mirror, she combed her hair and almost started to braid the long thin lock of hair that grew from behind her right ear. But, she decided to let someone else do the honor.

The padawan, soon to be knight, left the bedroom that had been hers for almost twelve years. She was ten when she first became Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. But, after this afternoon, she would no longer be his student. She would be his peer.

Qui-Gon was seated on the couch, looking over notes for one mission or another. The Jedi Master looked up as he student entered the common room. Qui-Gon offered her a warm smile. Wordlessly, the young woman took her spot at his feet. Handing him the comb and hair ties, Qui-Gon nodded that he understood.

and began the task of braiding the lock that he had braided over a decade before. There were no need for words. The task was carried on in silence.

In just a few minutes, the hair was braided, and Skylar and Qui-Gon stood up. Skylar, who stood only 5'3, looked up at her Master. Tears filled her eyes as she fought to keep control of her feelings. There is no emotion, there is the Force. 

Qui-Gon gently pulled her into an embrace, "It's all right to show your feelings, Skylar, there is no weakness in that."

Skylar nodded against her master's chest. As much as she wanted to be a knight, she would miss the man who raised her, who trained her, who loved her. She has spent half her life by this man's side. Waking up tomorrow would be very strange indeed. At the same time, the two parted and Skylar took a deep breath, "I'm ready, Master."

Nodding, the elder Jedi replied, "Then lets not keep the council waiting, Padawan."

Excusing herself, Skylar went to the padawan bedroom to retrieve her robe. She took a moment to reflect. The room was now devoid of everything that the young woman had collected over the years. Her whole life sat in boxes, ready to be moved to her Knights quarters later on that afternoon. The room looked the same it did twelve years ago. Taking the robe off the bed, Skylar slipped it on and walked to the bedroom door. Taking one last glance, she closed the door behind her.

Qui-Gon was waiting at the door. Together they left the apartment and Skylar fell into place to her master's left and one step behind. In quiet companionship, they walked down the quiet halls of the temple towards the council hall. It would be the last time that Skylar would accompany her Master as his student. In a short time, they would-be peers.

Skylar knelt before her master in front of the council. Qui-Gon caressed her head with his large hand. Then he took her padawan braid between two fingers.

"Skylar, you have been a good apprentice. But a padawan you are no longer," with delft fingers, the Jedi Master severed her braid with his lightsaber. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Skylar Malin, rise Jedi Knight."

The young woman looked up at her former master, his eyes were filled with pride. He put out his hand, and she took it and allowed him to help her up. Once she was standing again, Qui-Gon gave her a warm embrace.

Later that evening, after a party with her peers, Skylar got herself organized in her new quarters. Not that she would be staying there for long periods of time. In two days she would be leaving for her first solo mission. As nervous as she was, she knew she was ready. Qui-Gon had taught her well. Then she would be expected to take a padawan of her own. Skylar already knew Qui-Gon was anticipating a second apprentice. But she did not approve of the boy who had caught her former master's eye. Xanatos was a fine student, but a very selfish boy. She only hoped that Qui-Gon would not choose him.

A knock on her door surprised her. She had already said good-bye to most of her friends, and she and Qui-Gon were meeting for breakfast in the morning, so the young woman was not expecting anyone.

Skylar opened the door and smiled at who she saw there. It was Thoran. Thoran Sannes was a couple of years older then Skylar, but the two had gone through some classes together. Skylar had not seen much of Thoran in the past year. Since he had been knighted, he had been on back to back missions. He had gained the reputation of a fine knight.

But for a man who had faced down pirates and brought peace to warring worlds, he seemed rather nervous. Skylar noticed, but did not address it, she was to happy to see him.

"Thoran, when did you get back?" She asked excitedly.

Thoran laughed, his nervousness eased instantly, "Just now. I wanted to congratulate you on your knighting. And..."

Thoran was cut off by Skylar's comlink sounding. She gave him an apologetic look and answered, "Pad...Knight Malin."

It was Mace Windu, "Knight Malin, we have received word from Cromlis. The situation has grown worse. They are not able to wait and are requesting a Jedi immediately."

"I understand, Master Windu. I'm ready and can leave now," The transmission ended and Skylar turned to Thoran, "I'm sorry. But it seems that duty calls."

Laughing, Thoran nodded, "I see that, but let me tell you know. It gets no better."

The two shared a laugh and Skylar picked up her travel bag. "I guess its good I'm always prepared. I had to be with the back to back marathons they gave my former Master."

"Yes," Thoran agreed, "I know the feeling. Can...can I escort you to the landing pad?"

"I think I would like that, " Skylar responded, "I just need to stop by Qui-Gon's first and say good-bye."

A short time later, Skylar was standing in front of the transport. Facing Thoran, she asked him, "What did you want to tell me?"

Thoran smiled slightly, and replied, "Ask me again sometime."

Skylar nodded and touched his arm, "Good-bye Thoran. I will see you soon, I hope."

With that, the young Knight climbed on her transport and left for her first mission.

Thoran stayed on the landing pad and watched the ship take off, he then whispered, "I hope so too."


	2. A Time to Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar returns from her mission and meets Xanatos.

Skylar Malin's first solo mission was as successful as it was long. The Cromlians had been ready for peace and negotiations took place almost immediately after Skylar landed and continued on for almost four standard months. When all was said and done, Cromlis was at peace and a member of the Republic.

It felt exhilarating to be back on Coruscant and back home at the Temple. She had some time before she had to report to the council, so she made her way to the lifts that led to the living quarters. She walked the familiar halls of the master/padawan apartments. It did not take long for her to come to the door of the residence she had shared with Qui-Gon.

She glanced at the nameplate and was not surprised to see her name had been removed. However, she was not prepared to see the new name in its place. Qui-Gon did take a second apprentice, unfortunately, it was the young man she had hoped he would not choose.

The door unexpectedly slid open, and standing before her was Xanatos De'Crion. His black hair shorn in the standard padawan cut for human males, the beginning of a padawan braid behind his right ear. Deep blue eyes watched her with a bored expression.

Composing herself, "Hello, Xanatos. I'm Skylar…"

"I know who you are," Xanatos cut her off in a rude manner, "You are Master Qui-Gon's first apprentice."

"It's good to meet you," Skylar lied, liking this boy even less, "is your Master home?"

"Yes," was the reply as Xanatos stepped aside. "I'm his apprentice now," he added in an overconfident tone.

"I know. Congratulations." Skylar started to step into the apartment.

"And I will be a better apprentice then you ever were!" Xanatos added in a very low tone and turned to leave.

Skylar stared after the adolescent, taken aback by the words he uttered to her. For the life of her, she could not begin to fathom why her former master had chosen him. Xanatos was a polar opposite to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Skylar! When did you get back?

Turning to face her former master, her face broke into a smile, "Master, just now. I wanted to see you before I briefed the council."

"Come inside and sit, I just made a pot of tea," Qui-Gon said, handing her a mug of his favorite tea, which after their years together was now her favorite as well. "Did you see Xani?"

It was obvious that Qui-Gon had not heard the disrespectful words of his new padawan, but not wanting to mar the visit with him, she chose not to bring it up. It's none of your business anyway, besides, you know that Qui-Gon does not tolerate rudeness.

"Yes, how long has he been your padawan?"

"About a month, I'm very pleased with his progress," Qui-Gon answered, taking a seat next to her. "But tell me about your mission. The council was very pleased. So was the Senate, in fact, Chancellor Kalpana contacted me personally to praise your efforts. He told me I should be very proud." He warmly covered her hand with is before continuing, "and I am so very proud of you."

All too soon, the visit ended. Xanatos had returned home just as Qui-Gon was bidding Skylar good-bye. Xanatos stood behind his master, arms folded, gazing at the woman with cold eyes. Skylar sensed jealousy in him, but oddly, Qui-Gon said nothing as he stepped back and placed his arm around the boy's shoulders in a show of affection. A very satisfied grin came across the child's face and his stare seemed to say, He loves me more then he loves you.

Skylar knew she would need to meditate and reflect on this later, but it was now time to meet with the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I still do not own, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Xanatos, or the council.
> 
> 2) Xanatos does not have a last name in the Jedi Apprentice books, so I'm using De'Crion, which seems to be the last name of choice on the boards.
> 
> 3) Chancellor Kalpana was a Supreme Chancellor.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar and Thoran admit their feelings. Xanatos is still a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaya Cas and Kaleb Faln are my original characters.
> 
> Lok is a real planet in Star Wars, so I don't own it.
> 
> Attachments and relationships are not forbidden in my universe, but they are not encouraged either.

"Well you did," Master Yoda told the young woman as she finished briefing the council on her mission. "Pleased we are."

Skylar was humbled by the praise and gave a slight bow, "Thank you, Master Yoda. Master Jinn is the one deserving of credit, as he is the one who raised and nurtured me. His lessons helped me a great deal."

"Trained well you were. Listen well, you did. Pass on what you have learned you will," Yoda told her with all-knowing eyes. The other twelve members of the council nodded and awaited her response.

There was a brief hesitation before she responded, "Yes, my Masters. I do look forward to taking a padawan of my own; however, I do not feel I'm ready."

"What know you ready?"

"Do you doubt your talents, Young Jedi?" The question came from senior council member Amaya Cas, a human woman of 60 years.

Skylar considered the question, "No, my masters. I do not doubt my abilities; however, I feel there is still much to learn before I take on the responsibility of training another."

Yoda was deep in thought, "Wise you are, young one. Wait you will."

Amaya nodded in agreement, "In the meantime, we have another mission for you. Thoran Sannes and his new apprentice are preparing to go negotiate a peace treaty on the world of Lok. He has requested you to assist."

Skylar heart began a rapid beat, but she immediately calmed it, "As you wish my Masters." She took the data disks offered to her and bowed to the council, "may the force be with you."

Skylar had not yet seen Thoran since their goodbye prior to her mission. She was happy to hear he had taken a padawan. Thoran was a great Jedi and a good man. They had been best friends for many years, and over the course of time, Skylar began to have feelings for him. But, as with all Jedi, the Order and duty came first.

Walking down the halls, she heard quiet voices in an alcove. Glancing over, she saw Thoran and his new apprentice, Kaleb Faln. Kaleb had just turned thirteen. He was a boy of medium build with brown hair and eyes that were warm and bright. The eager eyes at the moment were filled with tears and he was sporting a large bruise under one eye.

"But I didn't start it, Master Thoran," Kaleb choked out, obviously losing the fight to hold back tears, "Why don't you believe me?"

Skylar was not surprised to hear patience in his tone as he responded, "It's not that I don't believe you, Kaleb, but Master Jinn was very clear when he told me that you were the one who started the altercation between yourself and Padawan De'Crion."

Kaleb looked his master in the eye, and in a voice that was more frustration then disrespect replied, "He was not there, Master. It was just me and Xanatos. Xanatos was angry because I was able to beat him in a sparring match in class today. He wanted to go again, so I said yes. He was angry because I beat him again, so he hit me!"

"So you sparred with another Padawan without a Master present?" Thoran asked, still patient, but stern. "You know that is against the rules."

"I didn't want to spar him again, Master, but he was picking on me, telling me the only reason I won was that I got lucky."

Thoran placed his hand on Kaleb's shoulder, "There is no such thing as luck, if you beat him, then you did it of your own accord. However, that does not excuse your behavior. You will do extra meditations tonight for your error in judgment and you are confined to our quarters until we leave for Lok."

"But Master…"

The boy stopped when Thoran held up his hand, "This is not open to negotiation, Padawan, or you will be left at the temple for this mission. Now, go straight home. I will be there soon."

Kaleb bowed to his master and turned to leave, disappointment radiating off of him. As he went to pass Skylar, he stopped to give her a respectful bow before he continued on.

Skylar gave her friend an encouraging smile, "You were good with him."

Thoran rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You think so? I think he would beg to differ right now."

They began to walk side by side, "only because he is a boy, and sometimes children do not realize they are their own worst enemy. Besides, anyone can see he is just too polite and respectful to disagree with you. He was fighting with Xanatos?"

Sighing, he replied, "yes, which is bad enough, however, Master Jinn's handling of the situation really got under my skin."

Skylar felt her stomach drop, "What do you mean?"

"Sky, I know he is your former master and all, but he was not even interested in hearing Kaleb's side of the story. According to Kaleb and his friends, Qui-Gon believes everything the boy tells him. I never knew him to be such a fool." He stopped abruptly, afraid he was going to offend her.

"I'm not offended, Thoran," she honestly told him. "I'm surprised too. Master Qui-Gon never tolerated rudeness with me when I was growing up. Plus, he kept very close track of me, I would have never been able to get away with a stunt like that."

Thoran smiled as she reminisced, "He sure did keep track of you." He reached out and took her hand. Her heart skipped a beat, but she made no attempt to move her hand away. "He never let you go anywhere without a full itinerary of where you were going and who you were going with."

His hand was rough and soft at the same time. She liked how it felt, "I know. But I guess he can't do that anymore."

Thoran stopped and guided her into the map room. It was deserted this time of day. "I've missed you," he told her.

They were standing face to face, she was looking up at him, "I've missed you too. It's hard to believe four months have passed. What did you want to tell me that day on the landing platform?

Thoran did not trust himself to get the words right, so he decided to show her instead. He wrapped is arms around her waist, and lifted her up just slightly. Bending his head, his lips met hers in an explosive kiss.


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon learns of Skylar and Thoran, He is not pleased.

A few minutes passed before Thoran and Skylar broke the kiss, but they made no effort to separate themselves. Thoran's arms were still around her waist, and her arms were upon his shoulders.

"That is something I have wanted to do for years," Thoran quietly laughed as his forehead came to rest on hers.

"Then why didn't you?"

He tightened his arms around her, and replied, "Because I didn't think Master Jinn would have approved."

Skylar slowly nodded, knowing he was correct in his assumption, "So what now?"

"We live, we serve, and we honor our training. With any time that is left, we love." He told her, "it will be difficult, but it can be done. Relationships between Jedi are not forbidden."

"But they are not encouraged either," she finished for him.

"If our commitment to the Order is strong, then everything will fall into place." He gave her a gentle kiss, "we need to trust in the Force."

"I will trust in the Force, and I trust you Thoran," reluctantly the two moved apart. Taking a deep breath, she found her center. "I will go home and research the mission we have been given."

"I will come by after I check on Kaleb," he told her, "there is way to much research for one person. My instincts tell me this will not be a routine mission, and we must be cautious."

"I will get right on the groundwork. With two of us, it should not take long at all. I'll leave my door open, don't bother knocking."

The two parted ways, Thoran to check on his brooding apprentice and Skylar to make preparations for a long night of fact-finding. They were Jedi first. The Order would always take priority. There would be time later to analyze their growing relationship.

As soon as she entered her apartment, she put a pot of Caf on the stove and pulled out her data reader and inserted the first disk. She smiled when she heard a knock on the door, and with a wave of her hand, she opened it with the use of the Force. "I thought I told you I would leave the door open." As she turned, she was surprised to see Qui-Gon instead of Thoran.

"Expecting someone else?" Qui-Gon asked as he stepped inside and the door slid shut behind him. He stood there with a stern look on his face and his arms folded.

Skylar arched her eyebrow and gave the man before her a curious look, "Well as a matter of fact, I was expecting Thoran."

"So I gathered," Qui-Gon said in his most strict Master voice, "when did you two get so close?"

Confused at this point, Skylar answered, "We have always been close." She was wondering why Qui-Gon was acting as he was a Master who just caught his padawan misbehaving.

"That is not what I mean, Skylar Malin," Qui-Gon articulated in a no-nonsense voice, "I know that you and Knight Sannes were together in the map room."

Did he really just use my full name? She asked herself, knowing he had ever only done that a handful of times in their twelve years together. Skylar looked to her former master, the man who was like her father, "Yes, I was with him. Spying on me, my Master?"

"No, of course not," he told her, impatience on every word, "Xani saw you both together, and he felt it prudent to tell me."

Oh, I bet he did, She thought to herself annoyed. "Master, this is hardly an appropriate conversation."

"Appropriate?" Qui-Gon demanded, "Is it appropriate for you and Thoran to be behaving like lovesick fools? You know that relationships are not encouraged."

"But they are not forbidden either," she countered in a voice a little louder than intended.

Qui-Gon also raised his voice, "Maybe he should be less concerned with his own pleasure and more concerned with his student! Do you know his apprentice started a fight with Xani?"

Skylar could not believe her ears. She would have never guessed that Qui-Gon Jinn could be so close-minded, "what I know is there are two sides to every story, Master. At one time you were a fair man and would listen to both before you cast judgment. What has happened to you? It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Xani told me that Padawan Faln was jealous of his success in sparring class," Qui-Gon said.

"And you just believed him?" She asked him incredulously, "you would never have let me get away with behavior such as that, I'm flabbergasted beyond belief you would allow this child get away with it."

"It is not becoming to be jealous of an innocent boy."

"I am most certainly NOT jealous of Xanatos," Skylar told him, "and if you think that child is innocent, you are plainly blind!"

Qui-Gon was tempted to order his former student to do extra meditations for her disrespect, but of course he could not, "You had best mind your tone, Skylar. I may not be your master anymore, but I am still a Jedi Master."

"It is not disrespecting, Master," Skylar implored, "it's the truth."

"From your point of view," Qui-Gon told her, "I have asked Knight Sannes to keep his student away from mine."

Skylar replied, "Well that should not be a problem. Thoran and Kaleb will be leaving in the morning for Lok."

This satisfied Qui-Gon, "Good, then you can concentrate on your duty as a Jedi. Perhaps prepare to take a padawan of your own."

"I always concentrate on my duty as a Jedi, Master," Skylar told him, "but you don't understand, the council has asked me to go on this mission too. I will be leaving with them."

"I hardly think that is a good idea, Skylar," Qui-Gon told her, "You will be in a position for Knight Sannes to take advantage of you. I will not have you throw away your training."

"Who said she is going to throw away her training?" Both Skylar and Qui-Gon turned to face the door. Neither had realized that Thoran had arrived. He walked into the apartment and did not stop until he was standing next to Skylar. "I asked you a question, Master Jinn, who said anything about me being dishonorable with my intentions toward Skylar or her throwing away her training?"

Qui-Gon, normally the epitome of Jedi calm was seething, "shouldn't you be home tending to your apprentice?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Thoran said, not backing down. "But for your information my student has been punished. Even though I have my doubts about the tale Padawan De'Crion wove."

"Are you calling my apprentice a liar?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Are you calling mine one?" Thoran calmly asked. A few moments passed uncomfortably, "I can assure you, Kaleb has no desire to be near your student, Qui-Gon. There will be no further issues where Kaleb is concerned."

"I still do not feel it is a good idea for Skylar to go on a mission with you," Qui-Gon told them, "I will speak to the Council on this."

Thoran sighed, "Do not bother, Master Jinn. I already have. Skylar and I have every intention of playing by the rules. I have already informed them of the recent change in our relationship. So long as we keep our priorities straight, there should not be a problem."

Qui-Gon looked to Skylar expecting her to back him up as she always did. She looked at him with hurt eyes but said nothing. He nodded to them both and left the apartment, his cloak billowing behind him.

Skylar sat down on her couch heavily and put her face in her hands, "He hates me," she simply said.

Thoran sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "He does not hate you. He is worried about you. How did he find out anyway?"

Skylar gave a half laugh and sarcastically told him, "Xani."

"You're kidding? Well, I will say this for the spoiled brat, he sure does get around."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he gave her a tight squeeze as they both started to laugh. After a few minutes they settled down. She snuggled next to him, and then in a voice barely above a whisper she said, "I feel he is going to hurt my Master someday."

"You have to trust that he will see for himself one day, Skylar," Thoran gently told her. "He needs to see with his own eyes, no one can see for him."

She bit her lip as she pushed herself off the couch. "We better get to our research."

The next morning, Skylar waited until the last moment to board the transport. She was hoping Qui-Gon would come and see her off, however, he did not come. She spent most of the trip in meditation. She had been disappointed yet not surprised that Qui-Gon did not come to say good-bye to her. But she could not think about that now. Her first priority was the peace treaty for Lok. It was a world ruled by anarchy and pirates; however, the new Lokan government was attempting to bring order to their planet. It would not be an easy task.

The night before they were to land, both knights and padawan meditated and shared a meal. Thoran then sent his apprentice off to sleep. This left Thoran and Skylar alone for the first time since they took off.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Thoran gently asked, "do you want to talk about it."

"No, not really," she told him, "I will speak to Master Qui-Gon once I get back."

"I wasn't talking about Qui-Gon," he said with a grin. He pulled her into an embrace and they began to kiss, more passionately than ever before. He stood up and gently pulled her to her feet. At that moment, she would have followed him anywhere. She loved him. They both retired to the same sleeping cabin that night.

The next morning, they took care to wake long before Kaleb so there would not be any awkward questions. Thoran watched Kaleb proudly as he helped the pilot of their cruiser land. He had followed direction perfectly.

Kaleb sensed something the moment their cruiser landed, and they disembarked. Thoran encouraged him to use his senses, "what do you feel, Padawan?"

"Despair, anger, hatred," the boy responded, "they do not like the Jedi or the Republic interfering."

Thoran nodded approvingly at his student's observations, "well done. We will need to remain mindful of our surroundings. Close your eyes, what do you see."

Kaleb did as he was told, "a hanger bay. There is a YT-1300 freighter and two other ships." He stopped for a moment, concentrating, "plus two speeders."

"What else?" His master gently prodded.

"I see three ways to enter and exit." He opened his eyes and looked at Thoran hopefully.

"Well done, Padawan," Thoran told him with a smile.

Skylar could feel the mutual respect the two had for one another. Kaleb was good to the core. She felt very special being a part of his learning but would keep her fair distance, so the boy did not feel like he had to vie with her for his master's attention.

The three stood together, and moments later a greeting party arrived.

The leader was a large build human male, "greetings Jedi, welcome to Lok. I'm Commander Daran Lore, aid to our esteemed Governor De'Jad. If you will please follow me, we will be on our way."

Thoran and Skylar started to move towards the speeder, however, Kaleb remained still. He scrutinized Commander Lore a moment and then fell into step behind his master. He would heed Thoran's warnings, he would be aware of his surroundings but he would not center on anxiety.

Governor Tomis De'Jad was a small, round man. His eyes friendly as he greeted the group warmly, "Welcome to our wonderful planet."

Wonderful? Kaleb thought. More like, desolate, depressing, ugly.

Thoran picked up on the thoughts and sent a playful but stern *swat* through the training bond. He hid a smile as his student stood straighter and looked even more attentive. Skylar knew they were communicating through their bond, but of course, did not know what was said. She was amazed at how strong their bond was after their short time together. It was almost unheard of.

Daran Lore gestured to a conference table, "if you would all take a seat. Knight Sannes, I have made arrangements for your padawan to go to your quarters."

Immediately Thoran and Skylar heightened their senses. There was something not right here. It was unheard of to try to separate a master and an apprentice during a mission.

Thoran was firm when he told the other man, "Thank you, but no Commander Lore. Kaleb will stay with us."

Thoran nodded toward a chair in between himself and Skylar. Kaleb quickly took it. Before they sat, Thoran and Skylar locked eyes and understood that all was not well, and they could be in danger. Simultaneously they opened their own bond that had started the night before. It was new but strong.

Commander Lore was irritated as he said, "But these negotiations will be quite boring for a child. Plus, I'm not sure if it is appropriate for him to be hearing these things."

Before his master could speak, Kaleb spoke up, his voice filled with respect and mature beyond his years, "With all due respect, Commander Lore. I am a Jedi and my place is by my master's side. I understand the importance of these negotiations and I assure you I take my responsibility seriously."

Skylar smiled at the boy, and Kaleb nodded his approval.

Governor De'Jad brought his hands together and said, "Let us begin."

It was hours later when the negotiations finally broke for the night. They had made little to no progress. But both knew that these things took time.

After a quick dinner, they were guided to the small two-bedroom apartment that Thoran and Kaleb would share. Commander Lore then turned to Skylar, "Knight Malin, your apartment is across the compound, please come with me."

Again, he was trying to separate them. Thoran was losing patience, "No that will not be necessary Commander. She will stay with us. I will bunk with my padawan, and Knight Malin will take my room."

He did not feel comfortable having her so far away. His thinking had nothing to do with romance; it was him wanting them all together for safety sake.


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon doesn't have a clue. Tahl tells him as much and offers counsel. Jedi Master Darrick Kint and his Padawan, Sindri are two more OC's. Darrick Kint was in a very old trilogy I wrote. I may re-write that one too.

Qui-Gon felt guilty for not saying good-bye to Skylar, but the man was incensed with her even though he knew it was wrong to be.

There was one person who might understand his feelings. Leaving Xanatos to his studies, he made his way to Tahl’s apartment. She opened her door and welcomed him into the common area.

Once they were seated on the couch she wryly said, “Somehow I get the feeling you did not come here to just see me.”

Qui-Gon ran his hands over his face, “Is it that obvious?”

“What, that you are broadcasting for the whole temple to feel your anxiety or the fact you have been a stubborn fool?”

Leave it to Tahl to put the writing on the wall. Never one to take an indirect path; she would always say what needed to be said.

“I don’t feel I’ve been stubborn,” he said half-heartedly, “Do you know she has begun a relationship with Thoran Sannes?”

“So, I have heard,” was the reply, “do you have a problem with Thoran? I have always found him to be congenial and charming. He has a fine reputation as a knight.”

Qui-Gon began pacing, so Tahl knew he was bothered by the recent turn of events, “I know his reputation says he is a fine knight. I just hope Skylar does not get so caught up in the moment that she throws away her training.”

“Qui-Gon, I’m surprised at you,” Tahl gently admonished. “You know as well as I that Skylar is dedicated. I think she can handle her duties as a Jedi along with a relationship. Furthermore, don’t you feel you are being disingenuous? After all, don’t we have a relationship?”

“That is beside the point, Tahl,” but he knew it wasn’t any different. “The Council approved for her to go a mission with him and his new student.”

“Kaleb Faln,” she nodded, “polite boy. I’ve taught him. He is always eager to learn, always eager to please.”

“He started a fight with Xani,” Qui-Gon told her hotly.

“You saw him start a fight with your apprentice?” She questioned.

“No, but Xan told me all about it.”

“And that makes it so?”

Qui-Gon let out an exasperated sigh, “not you too. Xanatos is an exceptional student and I’m blessed to have him. To be honest with you, I think Skylar is envious.”

Tahl let out a skeptical laugh, “you can’t be serious. You did not say that to her, did you?”

When Qui-Gon did not answer, she added, “you are more of a fool then I thought.”

“Then why else would she have acted the way she did? She did not even back me up.” To himself he thought, of course not, you stupid man, you barged into her apartment full of accusations and not willing to listen.

“Qui-Gon, you raised a confident young woman, and you should be proud,” she told him, “she could not be jealous of any apprentice you would train, especially not Xanatos. Tell me, how is the training bond coming along?”

“Slower than I would like, but it’s there.”

“Slower than when you trained Sky?” She gently asked him.

He merely nodded, “but it will get stronger, I know it will.”

She grabbed his hand and he stopped pacing, she pulled him down next to her and turned him around so his back was facing her, she then began to massage his shoulders. He leaned back into her and allowed her to knead his stress away.

“You are so tense, Qui-Gon,” she continued to massage, “how was Skylar before she left for Lok?”

“I don’t know,” he answered remorsefully, “I did not see her or say goodbye to her.”

Tahl did not respond. That was very out of character for Qui-Gon. She decided not to press the issue. She sensed he already felt guilty and needed time. She would be there when he wanted to talk more about the issue. She could feel him starting to relax as she massaged away all of his tension. A contented silence took the place of apprehension.

Abruptly Qui-Gon’s comlink went off, and the quiet mood was broken.

Aggravated, Qui-Gon pulled it out, and brusquely answered, “Jinn here.”

“Master Jinn,” came the voice of Amaya Cas, “have you heard from Knights Malin or Sannes?”

Worry immediately overtook the Master, “ I have not. Is there something wrong?”

“The Council has lost all contact with them,” was the reply, “it seems their comlinks are being jammed.

Qui-Gon and Tahl made their way to the Council Hall. Once they arrived, Qui-Gon told them, “I will leave right away for Lok. I won't wait until morning.?

“I’ll go with you,” Tahl spoke up. He looked at her with gratitude.

Yoda told him, “two days for you to reach. Send another team we will.”

"Who is close to them?" Qui-Gon demanded.

“Master Kint and his padawan are less then a day away,” Master Cas told him, “they are en route.” That calmed Qui-Gon a little. Mace and Darick were good friends of his. He was confident in their abilities.

A senior padawan then entered the chamber, “Masters, there is a transmission coming from Republic Cruiser, A714. It sounds urgent.”

Qui-Gon’s heart leaped, A714 was the cruiser assigned to the small group for their mission.

Amaya nodded, “Thank you Padawan Tasus. Please send the transmission in here.” After a quick bow, the padawan was gone.

A hologram came up of the pilot and co-pilot, but no sign of the Jedi who accompanied them.

The pilot began to speak, “We are not really sure what happened. All we know is that Padawan Faln came running and told us there was trouble. Both his Master and Knight Malin have been taken into custody.”

Qui-Gon felt like someone had hit him, but said nothing as the pilot continued. “He took a computer splicer and ordered us to take off telling us it was imperative for us to contact Master Yoda. I think he was hoping they would think he left with us.”

Finally, Qui-Gon could not take it, “You left the boy there? You did not make him come with you?”

“We have no jurisdiction to do that Master Jedi.”

“Captain,” Yoda said, “stay in orbit in system you will. For a rescue we will prepare.” The transmission ended.

Qui-Gon began his pacing again, “See, Padawan Faln is reckless.”

Yoda’s ears raised a little, “Master Qui-Gon, reckless he is not. Doing his duty, he is.”

“They have captured two Jedi Knights, what can a thirteen-year-old boy do?” Qu-Gon asked to no one in particular.

“Qui-Gon,” Tahl quietly said, “Kaleb did not get captured. If he can make contact with us, he can provide valuable information.”

Qui-Gon was not convinced, “he is just a boy. He can’t possibly know what to do.”

Amaya shook her head, “Kaleb is clever. He will not give his location away purposely. He scored very high marks in Search and Rescue when I taught him. He is also a very skillful computer splicer.”

“Then contact us he will. Wait we must.” Yoda advised.

“I can’t just wait, Masters,” Qui-Gon told them. “I ask permission to leave immediately.”

Yoda deliberated over Qui-Gon’s words and asked, “Feel Skylar through the bond, hmmm?”

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon responded, “I do, but it is muted. She is alive, that I know. Nevertheless, she is weak and in pain. I must get to her.” He could not bring himself to say if they wait too long, it could be too late.


	6. Ghosts From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will go through Xanatos's betrayal, Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, and Qui-Gon's death. It will segue into a very AU canon divergence Siri-Wan. If you are reading, please let me know.

Thoran was quiet and deep in thought the rest of the evening. He sent Kaleb off to bed and turned to Skylar, “Why don’t you get some sleep too, no point in all of us staying up.”

Skylar knew he too was troubled. It would not be safe for all of them to lower their guard. She touched his cheek gently and retired to the empty bedroom. She would sleep four hours and would go and relieve him. It was about midnight when she heard an urgent banging on the door. She immediately jumped to her feet and placed her hand on her lightsaber.

As she opened the bedroom door, she saw two guards one was speaking, “Knight Sannes, your Jedi Temple insist that you contact them immediately.”

“Can I contact them from here?” He pulled out his comlink, and saw it was not transmitting a long range signal.

“Negative,” the lead guard told him, “we are having communication problems.”

He sensed Skylar behind him and she spoke to him through their newly formed bond.

It could be a trap. She kept her face passive as she waited for his response.

At the moment, I don’t sense anything. I will go. You stay here with Kaleb.

Please be careful. I will wake Kaleb. We will be ready if there is trouble.

Sky, if there is trouble, you and Kaleb are to get right to our cruiser. Do not wait for me.

The conversation through the Force took less than 30 seconds. The guards did not even realize there was a conversation. He placed his hand under his cloak and on his weapon and followed the two guards. Skylar took a cleansing breath, and went to wake Kaleb.

As she opened the door, she saw that Kaleb was already awake and pulling on his boots. He was clearly distressed, “Where is Master Thoran?”

“He went to contact the Council,” she told him quietly, “are you all right?”

“No. We need to find him and we have to get out of here!” His voice had taken on a desperate tone.

“What’s wrong, Kaleb?” She asked him, “do you sense something?”

“Since we landed. It’s something very dark and very elusive,” he gripped her hand tightly, “Please, we have to find Master!”

A very loud knock on the door caused them to jump. Closing her eyes, Skylar gathered the Force around her. It did not take her long to realize that ‘e people at the door were not friendly, she also picked up on a force signature. Darkness surrounded this figure.

She quickly placed a protective field on the door. In mere seconds she felt it dissipating. It was as if something was suppressing her power and her field was not as strong as it would normally be. This frightened her, but she released her fear into the Force and concentrated on making her field stronger.

“Kaleb,” she gasped, “open the window.”

He tried, “It’s stuck!” Hopelessness was in his voice.

Skylar holding her hands in front of her with her palms out, still concentrating on keeping whoever wanted to get in, out. She was losing the battle of strength to whoever was on the other side of the door, “Keep trying,” she panted, sweat beading on her forehead, “Hurry!”

He did as he was told, and in a moment, he was on the ledge outside the bedroom’s window. He turned to Skylar, “Sky! Come! Hurry!”

Skylar did not dare takes her eyes off the door, she ordered him, “Go, Kaleb. Now! Do not stop for anything, get right to our ship, and order them to take off. Make contact with Master Yoda immediately.”

“What about you and Master Thoran?” The young boy cried.

“That is an order, Padawan.” Her face was contorted in pain, “May the Force be with you.”

Kaleb knew he could not disobey a direct order. It pained him to comply with the command, but he would do as he was told, for now. He was already working out a rescue plan in his head.

Skylar held onto the Force field for several more excruciating minutes. Once she was satisfied that Kaleb had enough of a head start, she gave up. Instantaneously she crashed to the floor, her strength depleted. Managing to pull herself to her knees, she raised her eyes to the six men entering the room.

There was Commander Lore of course with his personal guards. Behind them was a figure dressed in a black cloak, the dark side radiated around him. Skylar immediately went for her weapon, but in her weakened state, she was not fast enough.

A swift kick to her hand sent her weapon across the floor where it stopped at the feet of the cloaked figure, who stooped to pick it up. She cried out in pain and was helpless as two guards came up behind her and pulled her roughly to her feet. Two others jumped out the window to search for Kaleb.

The cloaked figure bent and picked up her weapon. He let out a low laugh, “I knew we would meet again one day, Skylar Malin”.

“Who are you?” The voice was familiar; however, she could not place it.

The man removed his hood and smiled at her.

“Drave Krusnic,” she said in an unbelieving voice, “we all thought you were dead.”

“Oh, I’m not dead, Skylar,” he said with a disgusted laugh. “I have returned for vengeance.”

“Revenge on who?” She asked, “surely not me or Thoran. Surely not the Jedi.”

He laughed again, she did not like how his eyes seem to burn through her, “Of course on the Jedi and on you. You stole my future from me.”

“I..I don’t understand,” she said.

“Well let me refresh your memory, my dear Skylar,” he moved close to her until she was up against a wall and his body was flush with hers, “twelve years ago I sparred in front of Qui-Gon.”

The memories came flooding back. Skylar was not supposed to be in the matches that day. She had merely stood in during one match as a favor to the creche master. She was paired with Drave, who was three years older than her. While she did not beat him, she managed to hold her own until the masters called it a draw. Qui-Gon was impressed and spoke with Yoda immediately. It was agreed Skylar would be his Padawan Learner, even though she was two to three years younger than the average human padawan.

“Qui-Gon Jinn was supposed to pick me,” he snarled. His face was an inch from hers and she did not like him so close. She attempted to push him away, but because he was larger and stronger, so she did not have much success. She called on the Force and was terrified to find it muted.

Drave laughed again, “You can stop trying now, Skylar. This entire wing is under control of force suppressors.”

Skylar schooled her features. She refused to show him fear, “You can’t possibly blame me for this. We were all devastated to learn of your…death”.

“I’m sure you did,” Drave replied. “It was actually quite easy. I planted an explosion, left behind some DNA, and just like that, I was dead.”

“Drave, please don’t do this,” Skylar tried to reason with him. “I hate the AgriCorps too and wish students had a say in their future. The council should not have done that to you.”

Before he could answer, the two men who went to search for Kaleb came back, “I’m sorry my Lord, but we could not find him and the Republic Cruiser has taken off.”

Skylar breathed a sigh of relief, At least Kaleb was safe and help would arrive soon.

“No matter,” Drave said, moving away from Skylar, “We have what we need. The Jedi will arrive soon. We need to be ready.”

Skylar stood tall, “you have made a mistake, Drave. Qui-Gon will come for me”

He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled him toward him, “I’m counting on it.” He planted an unwanted kiss on her mouth, “I’m counting on it.”

She looked at him and he finally saw her distress. “By the time he arrives, one Jedi will be dead. He eyed her and continued, “The other one, broken.”


	7. Rescue Plans

After Kaleb grabbed a splicer and ordered the Republic pilots to take off, he watched the cruiser take flight and took off running. He managed to make it to the maze without any trouble. He chose a rock ledge to keep watch. Nothing would be able to get to him without him knowing well in advance. He sat down on an outcropping and pulled out his data pad and plugged it into the splicer. He began to hack the compound and began analyzing the information on the screen. Something came up on the screen that worried him.

Force suppression.

Lord Krusnic has supplied electronic Force suppression fields for the prisoners. The Jedi will be able to sense the Force, but not call on it properly. It will not hinder him, as he is wearing a band on his wrist that will prevent any interruptions.

“Electronic?” Kaleb said aloud. “Not much of a Dark Jedi if you have to rely on a computer to do the dirty work.”

Kaleb then began to explore options for the best way to override the system. Taking care to cover his tracks. Once the Force suppressors were out of commission, Thoran and Skylar would be able to fight back. He was determined to have a solution in place before the other Jedi landed. Time was of the essence. He knew by now that the teams of Jedi would be arriving soon. He had a lot to do before they arrived. It was getting dark, and he was cold and hungry, but he pushed that aside and concentrated on his work.

At about midnight, his comlink went off. He grabbed it, “Padawan Faln.”

“This is Master Jinn; we are locked in on your coordinates. We will begin our landing shortly.”

“Master Jinn, I’m relieved to hear your voice,” Kaleb responded honestly. Kaleb may have not liked Qui-Gon’s apprentice, but he had the up most respect for the revered Master. “I’m using my data pad to scramble their air traffic computers so they do not notice the ship’s decent. I also have information for you. I have discovered that Skylar’s and Master Thoran’s use of the Force is being inhibited by electronic force suppressors.”

“Well done, Padawan. See you soon”

In the ship, Qui-Gon turned to Tahl, “It seems that you were right about Padawan Faln.”

Tahl smiled and touched his arm, “Qui-Gon, I’m surprised you have not discovered that I’m usually correct on these things.”

Qui-Gon did not answer, but did smile and gently kiss Tahl’s forehead, his arms wrapped around her. As stoic as Qui-Gon was, she still sensed his fear for Skylar’s safety. She wrapped her arms around him in silent consolation. Neither noticed Xanatos watching them. He had a scowl on his face. He trudged to his Master and asked, “are we landing yet?”

“We have just begun our decent.” Qui-Gon answered, leaving his arm wrapped around Tahl’s shoulders.

Within minutes the two cruisers landed outside the maze. Darick Kint and his padawan, a seventeen-year-old human girl, Sindri joined Qui-Gon, Tahl, Xanatos and Kaleb. Tahl had wrapped a warm blanket around his Kaleb’s shoulders and offered him some rations.

“We need to be cautious. It seems that we have a former angry initiate on our hands. Qui-Gon, do you remember a boy named Drave Krusnic?”

Qui-Gon was contemplative for a moment, “Vaguely. If I remember correctly, he was paired to spar with Skylar the day I chose her. He was less than average for a Jedi and seemed to be always angry. The Agri-Corps was the best place for him; however, it was a shame when the Temple learned he had been killed.”

Darick looked to his friend, “That’s just it, Qui. He is not dead. He is the one responsible for this coup against the planet’s rightful leadership and against Thoran and Skylar. It’s obvious he blames Skylar for being sent to the AgriCorps. 

Sindri was confused, “Why don’t they fight back?”

“Force suppression,” Qui-Gon responded, “Padawan Faln had done an excellent job gathering the intel we need to pull off a rescue. Kaleb, can you hack the system controlling the suppression fields?”

Kaleb looked at him surprised. Had Master Jinn just complimented him and also use his first name? The padawan looked up at him, “Yes, Master. I believe I can. No, I know I can.”

Qui-Gon nodded, “Well done, Kaleb. Your master will be very proud of you.”

No one noticed Xantos scowling. 

Skylar was roughly thrown in a holding room. She felt her ankle painfully twist under her when she landed. She held back a painful cry and glared at Drave. “What do you possibly expect to gain from any of this?”

He slowly walked towards her, his boots clicking on the tiled floor, “I will first make your Jedi boyfriend suffer, he laughed at him with a shocked look, “Yes Skylar, I know all about your relationship.”

She tried to reason with him, “But he did not do anything to deserve this!”

“I know that!” He viciously replied. “But if he suffers, you will suffer. Once I am done with him, we can have a little fun,” He had a leering look on his face when he said that.

Skylar instinctively wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner, “So that is why you suppressed our use of the Force. You knew you could never control us without that.”

He gave her an angry look and called out in an angry voice, “bring him in!”

Thoran was dragged into the room and thrown to the floor. He glanced at Skylar and turned to Drave, “You better hope this field doesn’t come down any time soon.”

Drave laughed again, almost taunting them, “My database is impenetrable.” He moved over to Skylar and pulled her up. He wrapped her arms around her from behind her and nuzzled her ear, “this will be fun”.

Thoran was on his feet in an instant and began to move toward them in an effort to protect Skylar. He had only taken two steps before the two guards used electro-staffs to shock him. He fell to his knees, his eyes meeting Drave’s, “get away from her”. 

Drave tightened his grip on Skylar, “I don’t think so, but your chivalry is certainly impressive.” He planted a kiss on her cheek as he gave the command for his guards to continue shocking Thoran.

Skylar struggled to free herself, “stop it!” She screamed. “Please, stop!” Drave simply smiled and continued to nuzzle her neck and cheek immensely enjoying the suffering of the Jedi Knight on the ground before him and the fright of the Jedi Knight in his arms.


	8. The Rescue

“We need to be cautious,” Qui-Gon told the padawans. “We will be susceptible to the force suppressors if we get to close.”

Darick was leaning over Kaleb, who had a readout of the compound’s grounds projected from his datapad, “Here, Qui-Gon,” he said, pointing. “This small outbuilding. It’s out of the way and does not seem to be in use. It will be close enough to bring down the suppressors.”

“I can do it, Master Qui-Gon,” Kaleb told him in a solemn voice, “I just need to be closer to their mainframe computer. I need to do this. I MUST do this.”

Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder, understanding the boy’s worry for his master and for Skylar. “Once we arrive, do what you need. I will leave Xanatos with you for backup. He will keep watch while you bring down the suppression fields.”  
Xanatos was seething over the small gesture of comfort and praise his Master had offered Kaleb, “Master, I’d much rather be with you.”

“This is important, “Xani,” Qui-Gon told him in a kind voice, “We will need someone to provide intel from that location while we move through the compound. Now let’s move.”

“Yes, Master,” Xanatos told him in a reserved voice that masked the contempt he was feeling. He did not appreciate being a babysitter.

“Thank you, Padawan,” Qui-Gon replied, patting him warmly on the back. Tahl stared at the two, studying Xanatos. She knew he was not happy with the assignment and wondered why Qui-Gon did not offer some correction to the student. She did not understand how he did not pick up on his student’s poor attitude. 

Within the hour, Xanatos and Kaleb were in the outbuilding on the east side of the compounded. It did not seem to be patrolled. 

Kaleb told the masters, “I will contact you as soon as the fields are disabled.”

Qui-Gon and Tahl split up from Darick and Sindri. The other master/padawan team would look for the central computer to permanently disable the entire compound. 

They would wait for the signal from Kaleb. 

In a moment, their comlinks went off; “I did it, Masters! The field is down. You have at least twenty minutes. I will keep scrambling to try to buy you more time .”

Qui-Gon responded, “Well done, Kaleb.” He turned to Tahl and said, “Time to move.”

\-----

In the holding cell, Drave was still laughing as his guards continued to shock Thoran. He smiled as he pulled Skylar out of the room with him. She was fighting him back and was not going willingly.

“Sorry, Thoran, but I think it’s time Skylar and I got aquatinted,” Drave said in a lecherous voice.” To his guards, he simply said, “Kill him.”

Skylar screamed, “NO,” as she continued to fight the man holding her. She was helpless as she was dragged down the hall. Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence, “Qui-Gon,” she said in a relieved tone.

Drave looked at her in shock, and at that moment, the suppression fields came crashing down. Skylar had control of the Force again, and she did not waste any time using it. She pushed Drave away, however, her ankle still weak gave out from under her, and she fell to the floor. Drave backhanded her and gave her a good kick to the side. He left her there unconscious. He called on the dark side and knew where he had to go to gain back control.

Thoran was on his feet in an instant. Using the Force, he pushed the guard closest to him at the same time calling the guard’s electro-staff to him. The other guard did not put up much of a fight. It only took a minute or so, and the threat was neutralized. 

He went to the door and used the Force to override the lock. Running down the hall and saw Skylar’s crumpled form. He knelt down to her, grimacing at her bloody lip. He heard footsteps and stood up again, ready to fight back and defend the woman he loved to his dying breath if it came to that.

He was relieved to see Qui-Gon and Tahl. Once they reached him, he sensed danger again, “Kaleb,” he gasped.

Qui-Gon told him, “The padawans are in an outbuilding on the east side of the compound. Kaleb temporarily brought down the fields.”

Thoran was torn, his first priority should be his Padawan, but Skylar was injured.

Qui-Gon felt his struggle and simply said, “Go, get your Padawan. I will care for Skylar. I trust you to care for Xanatos as well until I get there.”

That was all Thoran needed, as he turned to run, Qui-Gon said, “Wait.” He handed Thoran his own lightsaber since Thoran had no weapon of his own. He gave Qui-Gon a respectful nod and took off toward his Padawan.

Tahl gave Qui-Gon an approving glance as he knelt down to tend to Skylar. Tahl pulled out her comlink, “Darick, you and Sindri need to get to Kaleb and Xanatos’s location.” Once Darick responded, she knelt to assist Qui-Gon. It was clear how much he still loved and cared for her.

________

Meanwhile, on the other side of the compound, Xanatos watched Kaleb tapping on keys and adjusting dials. Kaleb gave a broad smile, “Finally got it. The suppressors are disabled.” He felt his Master near and was thrilled to see that Thoran’s Force signature was steady and pulsing. He turned to Xanatos, “They are safe! Thoran is coming, I feel him close by.”

Xanatos gave a brief nod, “Finally. It took you long enough,” Xanatos was irritated he was stuck hidden away with someone he did not like instead of out in the fray of action with the real Jedi. “I would much rather be out there fighting.”

Kaleb calmly responded, “As Jedi, we should not crave adventure and excitement.”

“Speak for yourself, Kaleb,” Xanatos told him hatefully. “I can see right through you. You are always trying to act better than everyone else. Well, you’re not better than me.”

Blinking in disbelief, Kaleb responded, “I never try to act better than anyone else, let alone you. I’m simply being who I am, and honoring the teaching my Master is bestowing on me.”

Xanatos was going to rebuke Kaleb again, but both were interrupted with a clapping of hands at the door. They both jumped, hands on their weapons. “No, no, children,” Drave told them as he called their lightsabers quickly to his hands.” He entered the hut, and several armed guards fell in step behind him. He continued to speak, “infighting between the youngest of padawans. How the Order has fallen.”

Kaleb stared at Drave silently, but his eyes full of defiance. Xanatos stared at him with interest.

Drave walked over to Kaleb’s datapad and picked it up. He glanced at the two thirteen-year-old boys in front of him, “So which one of you is the genius?”

“Kaleb is,” Xanatos replied, pointing to his peer. Kaleb could not believe his ears.

Drave considered Xanatos and smiled. He liked this kid; he liked anyone who would sell out another, especially if the “other” was a Jedi. Drave moved towards Kaleb, “So you are the apprentice that everyone is talking about.” The youth stiffened as Drave stopped in front of him. “Well, sorry to say, Kaleb, you need to come with me.”

“I won’t!” The boy said fiercely, “My Master will be here soon, you will be sorry.”

Drave grabbed the front of the boy’s tunic and pulled him up to meet his face, “your master will be the one who will be sorry little one.”

“Let him go, Drave.”

Kaleb turned his head to see his Master, and relief flooded his body. He tried to move out of Drave’s grip but found the stronger man’s arm wrapped around his neck. He then felt Drave’s lightsaber hit jammed in the back of his head. If Drave ignited his weapon, it would go right through his skull. Kaleb stood very still, his eyes on his Master, who gave just the slightest nod.  
Kaleb relaxed every muscle, every bone in his body. His feet slid out from under him as he slipped from Drave’s grip. The young apprentice landed in a soft heap on the floor. That was the moment Sindri was waiting for. From her position at the window, she shot Drave with a blaster set for stun.

Kaleb jumped back to his feet and ran to Thoran, who caught him in an embrace. He looked him over carefully, “Are you alright?” Kaleb nodded, and Thoran moved to Xanatos, “Are you alright, Xanatos?”

“Fine,” Xanatos responded, “Where is my Master?”

“Skylar was injured,” he told him. “He and Tahl are caring for her, and he asked me to watch over you until he gets here.”

Xanatos nodded and said nothing, inside he was enraged. “How dare he stay with her.” He said to himself. “How dare he care for her more than me.” He promised himself he would get Skylar out of Qui-Gon’s life one way or another.

At that time, more Jedi landed at the platform and began to round up the prisoners. They also found the rightful leadership of the planet and released them. The armed guards--knowing they were no match for the Jedi--dropped their weapons and surrendering peacefully.

Xanatos was left alone with Drave since the man was now harmless since he was in binders. Xanatos studied Drave as he woke up.

Drave met his eyes and flashed him an all-knowing smile; “you understand me. You crave what I crave. You care only about yourself, just like me. Perhaps I should have chosen you instead.”  
Xanatos did not say anything and left him alone. As he walked out, a team of Jedi walked in to take Drave into custody. He went out to join the other Jedi. He saw Qui-Gon helping a limping Skylar. He made a face when he saw Kaleb and Thoran go to her.

“Sky!” Kaleb yelled as he ran up to her.

“You have some explaining to do, Kaleb,” Skylar told him, kissing him on his temple, “didn’t I tell you to get to the ship? Why didn’t you listen to me?”

Kaleb bit his lip, “Well, Master Sky, it’s kind of like this. You told me to get to the ship and have the pilots take off. You never actually  
said I had to go with them.”

He stood looking at his Master and Skylar, who both smiled. “Nice loophole, Padawan,” Thoran told him, and he pulled both him and Skylar into an embrace.

Later, the Padawans were sent to the sleep quarters as Qui-Gon and Tahl briefed Thoran and Skylar on how well Kaleb did and how his staying behind helped the mission a great deal. 

Skylar’s ankle was still sore, but she moved over to her former Master and hugged him, “Thank you, Master. Thank you for coming for us.”

Qui-Gon told her, “I will always come for you, Skylar.”

Qui-Gon went to check on Xanatos. The younger boy heard him coming and put on the saddest face he could. As Qui-Gon entered the room, he went to his student, “Padawan, are you alright?”

Xanatos sniffed, “I’m not sure, Master. I…I…wonder if I am important to you. You didn’t come to find me; you stayed with her.”

Qui-Gon did not realize staying to care for Skylar would hurt the boy so much, “Of course you are important to me. You are the most important person to me in the galaxy.” With that, he drew the boy into a warm hug.

Knowing his Master could not see his face from this angle, Xanatos had a self-serving and pleased expression on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Qui-Gon waited until Xanatos was sleeping before he left the room. He made his way to Tahl’s room. She opened the door and welcomed him inside, “Qui-Gon,” she said with a smile, “You’re a little later than I expected.”

Qui-Gon’s face was grim as he entered and took the cup of tea she offered him. He sat in one of the large chairs away from the bed.

Tahl took the one next to it, “What is troubling you, Love?” Tahl could always read Qui-Gon like an open book.

“It’s Xanatos,” Qui-Gon replied with a sigh. “I made Xanatos doubt his place with me. I should not have stayed with Skylar.”

“You did the right thing, Qui-Gon,” Tahl gently said, “you stayed with an injured Jedi, one who you raised from a young girl to a woman.”

“In doing so, current padawan was left feeling insignificant to me! He asked me if he was important to me,” he said ruefully. He stood up and continued, “I do not wish him to feel that way. I should have left Thoran with Skylar. She was not even badly hurt. “

Tahl raised an eyebrow, “Qui-Gon, you made a choice and once it was it was made; you could not make another. Skylar needed you, and Xanatos should understand that. Thank the Force her injuries were not more serious.”

Qui-Gon nodded, sat down, and took another sip of tea, “maybe I should have been the one to rescue Kaleb and Xanatos instead of Thoran.”

She touched his hand, “You can remake the past,” she told him gently, “speaking of Thoran, you gave him your lightsaber.” 

“His was confiscated at the time and he would need a way to protect himself and the Padawans,” Qui-Gon shrugged. “I had you to provide backup if we needed and we knew the other Jedi were close to landing.”

“Perhaps,” Tahl nodded, taking a sip of her own tea. “Still, that was quite admirable and Thoran was very reverent and humble when he gave it back to you. Admit it Qui, Thoran is a good man and he will protect Skylar, his Padawan, and the entire Jedi Order to his last breath.”

Qui-Gon merely nodded and stood up, “I better get back to Xani.”

“I thought you were staying in here tonight,” Tahl reminded him.

“I think at this time, it is best Xanatos does not feel like he must compete with others for my attention.” He walked to the door and turned back to her, “I will make it up to you later.”

Tahl remained passive as she kissed his cheek and nodded, knowing he would not make it up to her any time soon. Xanatos was manipulating Qui-Gon and somehow only making the man see what he wanted him to see. She would meditate deeply that evening what it meant for Qui-Gon and those who loved him dearly. 

The next morning Skylar, Thoran, and Kaleb met with Qui-Gon, Tahl, and Xanatos at the landing pad. They were taking separate ships, and Skylar already had her next mission. Her ankle and sore ribs would heal quickly, and the mission promised to be as simple as it would be boring. Thoran and Kaleb had wanted to go with her, but three Jedi would not be necessary for the short negotiations to settle a border dispute on a relatively peaceful planet. The mission would be no more than five or six weeks.

Skylar, feeling Xanatos’s disapproval, did not embrace Qui-Gon, “Master, thank you again for coming for us. You always were my protector, and I am privileged you still are.”

Hoping to ease Xanatos’s feelings towards her she moved to him and added, “You are extremely fortunate to be in Master Qui-Gon’s care. He will do the same for you, no matter what.” 

Xanatos nodded and seeing Qui-Gon watching him, he put on his most dutiful smile, “Yes, Skylar, I am truly blessed.” Skylar’s senses told her Xanatos was not sincere, but she did not have time to reflect.

Skylar noticed Tahl was not standing next to Qui-Gon as she usually would. She was standing next to Thoran and Kaleb. The Noorian woman had barely glanced at Qui-Gon. Skylar bowed to Tahl and did not resist when the older woman caught her in an embrace, “May the Force be with you, Skylar. I have my next mission, as well. Thoran has been gracious enough to allow me to travel with him and Kaleb. They will drop me off at Reytha.”

“Then you are in incredibly good hands,” she said. She stole a glance at Qui-Gon, who stood, and his face had no expression. “We will catch up when I return.”

Seeing Skylar moving towards Thoran, Tahl said, “Come, Kaleb. Let us go see if the pilots are ready to take off.” The older woman and padawan entered the ship.

Qui-Gon must have said something similar, because he and Xanatos entered their ship as well and in a moment, Skylar and Thoran were alone on the landing pad. 

Thoran did not waste any time and swept her up in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and did not want to let go. But the starships firing up their engines broke their kiss, and they stood for a moment, savoring the last minutes together for a few weeks.

“I will contact you every day,” Skylar promised him, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he replied, stroking her cheek gently where Drave had struck her and left her bruised. “If you need anything, I will be there.”

She kissed him again, “I know you will, but this mission will be quiet. Anaxes is peaceful, and the border dispute should not take more than six weeks”.

Giving her one last kiss, he walked up the ramp of the star cruiser and turned around at it ramp raised and the door shut, never taking his eyes off of Skylar.


	10. Chapter 10

Thoran was pacing in the Room of the Thousand Fountains. He was waiting for Skylar to meet him after her meeting with the Council. The six-week solo mission was a success and uneventful. As promised, they had kept in touch and both knew that duty would separate them from time to time.

That did not make it any easier. The Jedi was nervous, and rightfully so. Thoran had a very important question to ask Skylar, one that would change their lives forever. He felt led by the Force and knew this was right. He sought Tahl’s advice and she assured him Skylar would be thrilled. It only made sense for them to take the next step.

Thoran chose this place to ask her due to its peacefulness.

“Blasted Council,” he muttered to himself as he stood in front of the waterfall, “you would ask for her report now.”

“I think you could use a little lesson in patience, Master Thoran,” Skylar playfully told him as she walked up the stone path to join him. He met her halfway and in seconds he had her in his arms and was greeting her with a burning kiss. Skylar was breathless when they finally parted.

“Hmmm, maybe I should go on solo missions more often,” she told him with a smile. Reaching up she slipped her hand behind his head and drew his mouth back to hers for another kiss. This time, when the kiss ended, Thoran was the one who was breathless.

He took her hand and they walked back towards the waterfall. Skylar closed her eyes, and took in the serenity of the room. It was her favorite place to come. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Thoran was on one knee still holding her hand; he was looking up at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

“I love you, Skylar,” he began, “I know we are Jedi first, but I want to take the next step in our commitment.”

“What are you asking me, Thoran?” Skylar is not sure how she even managed to say the words.

“I’m asking you to be my wife,” he sincerely replied, “You complete me.” He held out his other hand, which held a ring. Since Jedi were not to have many possessions, the ring was a simple band with a small stone in the center. To Skylar, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She slowly nodded her agreement as he placed it on her finger. Tears came to her eyes. Thoran hopped to his feet, and picking her up off the ground, he swung her around. Their laughter could be heard echoing in the room.

A short while later, they knew they would need to go to the Council with their plans. They expected some opposition, since relationships were one thing and marriage was something completely different. They also expected stern warnings regarding attachment, possession, and the Dark Side.

Yoda and Mace Windu were the only masters in the meditation room. Sensing the presence of the two young Jedi, Yoda welcomed them in, “Something to say, you have?”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Thoran answered,” Skylar and I have news.”

“To marry, you wish?” He questioned his eyes, all-knowing.

“We do,” Skylar replied.

“Not unexpected this is. Well you have done,” Yoda admitted.

Still, you are Jedi first,” Mace said in a stern voice. “There is still danger remains when attachment and possession forms.”

“Agreed,”,Thoran nodded, “however, while I am emotionally involved with Skylar, I do not and would not possess her. She is my equal, not my property. I respect her as much as I love her.”

“Something more to add, Skylar?” Yoda gently prodded

Skylar was confident in her reply, “Yes, I do, Masters. Attachments are a part of the Living Force. As children, we have attachments to our master. As adults, we are attached to our padawans as if they were our children. Attachment, so long as it is not obsessive, makes us stronger.”

Yoda listened to both of their reasoning and his expression showed his concurrence, “correct you are. Yet, careful we must be, lose you to the dark side we do not wish.”

“Why does attachment need to lead to the dark side?” Skylar asked him, “sometimes I wonder if attachment would be the only thing to save us if the Sith ever attempted to come to power again.”

Mace and Yoda looked to each other and Mace gave a slight nod, “You make a compelling argument, Skylar. But what of offspring?”

Skylar would be lying if she said she had not thought about it, but she was still young. She wanted to train an apprentice herself before she had a child. Thoran knew this and allowed her to answer, “When the Force sees fit, it will bless us with a child. I hope to be given the opportunity to take my own padawan first.”

“Wise, you are,” Yoda told her. “Marry, you may. Go; tell those you need to tell. May the Force be with you.”

They both nodded and bowed to the older masters. They did not say a word until they were in the hallway, “That went easier than I expected.” Thoran said.

“It did. Now who to tell first?” Skylar replied. “I need to tell Qui-Gon, but I’m not quite ready. I could also use some of Tahl’s advice.”

Thoran grabbed her hand. “Well, let’s go see her. I sought her advice too.”

Skylar raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Well I couldn’t exactly ask Qui-Gon any advice regarding marrying you,” Thoran laughed.

Skylar laughed too, “Good point.”

In a few minutes Tahl was welcoming them into her apartment. She felt their happiness in their Force signatures and noticed the ring on Skylar’s finger. She had seen the ring of course, as Thoran has come to her almost as soon as she returned to the temple after her brief mission.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Tahl said smiling. She took Skylar’s hand in hers and admired the ring, “See, Thoran. I told you it would be perfect for her.”

“You were right as always,” Thoran told her warmly, “thank you for the counsel you provided me this last week.”

“Anytime, Thoran,” Tahl told him sincerely, “have you told Qui-Gon yet?”

Skylar bit her lip, “no, not yet. You are the first to know other than Masters Yoda and Windu.”

Tahl nodded, “he will need to accept your decision, Skylar.”

“I know,” Skylar replied, “I just wish he had not changed as much as he has since…”, she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

“Xanatos?” Tahl finished for her. Skylar nodded in reply and Tahl added, “We can love Qui-Gon from afar and meditate on what is happening, however; we can’t change his actions.”

“Have you seen him?” Skylar asked.

“Not since Lok,” Tahl shrugged. “I’ve accepted that he wishes to devote his time to Xanatos and will not get in the way.”

Skylar was incredulous, “You were always apart of my life and my training. My agemates use to tease me I had two masters.”

“You are not Xanatos,” Tahl gently said.

“I’m not,” Skylar angrily said, “so when he finally breaks Qui-Gon’s heart, what do we do then?”

Tahl replied softly, “If that happens, we will be there for him.”

“Maybe I would like to intervene before that happens,” the younger woman said feverishly.

Thoran took her hand in his and told her, “Skylar, we spoke about this. He needs to see for himself. Neither you nor Tahl can see for him.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Skylar conceded. “It just isn’t easy. I suppose we should go see him now. No sense in putting it off.”

They went to the apartment Qui-Gon shared with Xanatos hand in hand. Thoran was sending waves of peace over their bond. He hoped Qui-Gon would be accepting of the news for Skylar’s sake.

They rang the chime on the door and in a moment Xanatos answered. He glared at the Jedi Knights standing there. He glanced at them holding hands and his trademark self-satisfied grin came to his face, “Master, you have visitors.” He moved aside to allow Skylar and Thoran into the apartment. He stood there as if he was expecting a show.

Qui-Gon came out of the kitchen, “Skylar, you’re back.” He noticed the two holding hands and folded his arms across his chest. He also saw the ring on her left hand and nodded to it, “is there something you need to tell me?” His voice was not the warm one Skylar remembered from her childhood.

“We do, Master,” Skylar told him with hope in her eyes, “Thoran asked me to marry him and I have said yes.”

Qui-Gon gave a brief nod, “relationships are one thing; however, marriage is entirely something else.”

Thoran spoke next. In a respectful tone he said, “We know, Sir. We have asked for and received the approval of Masters Yoda and Windu.” He gave Skylar’s hand a gentle squeeze, “We will be married next week.”

“That soon?” Qui-Gon said sharply. Turning to Skylar he asked, “what of you taking a padawan of your own?”

“There is time for that, Master,” Skylar evenly replied. “At next years selection process, I will choose a student.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “And if you’re pregnant next year?”

Skylar blushed, “I’m not planning to be, Master. I have time for that and will see the healers for precautions.” It was a little unnerving and embarrassing to be having this conversation with a man she considered a father. Xanatos’s snickering—which Qui-Gon of course did not notice—did not help matters any.

“I suppose you have come for my approval?” Qui-Gon asked.

“And blessing,” Skylar said hopefully. “We hope you can come to the ceremony. It will only be a few close friends, Thoran’s former master, and the Council.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “Xanatos and I have a mission and will not be at the temple. I accept your decision, Skylar. However, I do not approve.”

Those words stung her heart, but she stood taller and shielded her mind from him, “I understand, Master.” Deep down she did not understand at all.

“May the Force be with you, now if you will excuse me, I have mission to prepare for.” With that, the older man disappeared into his bedroom.

Xanatos walked them to the door, “Don’t worry, Skylar. I will take your place in his heart no problem.” As the door slid shut, Xanatos gave her one last knowing smirk.

*************************************************************

A week later, Thoran and Skylar stood facing each other in front of Mace Windu who was officiating the ceremony. Skylar wore a simple white gown that Tahl insisted on and a veil fastened to her hair with flowers from the temple gardens.

Talh stood next to Skylar while Thoran’s master and Kaleb stood by him.

Skylar was grateful for Tahl’s presence, but she still wished Qui-Gon was there.

Thoran started his vows and slipped a wedding band on her finger, “I Thoran, with the Force as my witness, take you, Skylar, to be my partner. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person you become. I promise to love and cherish you and whatever life might bring us.”

Then it was Skylar’s turn, as she slid his wedding band onto his finger she said her vows, “I Skylar, with the Living Force as my witness, take you Thoran, to be my husband. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.”

Mace Windu started to speak, “By the power vested in me and in the Living Force, I now pronounce you man and wife. Knight Sannes, you may kiss your bride.”

Those in attendance applauded as they kissed and Skylar felt the disappointment of her Master not being there fade. At that moment all was right in the galaxy.


	11. Chapter 11

The first year of marriage blissfully passed. Kaleb had just turned sixteen and immensely enjoyed the closeness of the three, but wondered often what it would be like to add to add a fourth member to their family. Knowing that Thoran and Skylar were not planning on a baby anytime soon, he hinted another option at breakfast.

“There is a sparring tournament mid-morning,” Kaleb told them casually. “I heard several masters are going to watch and possibly choose their padawan.”

Skylar cocked an eyebrow, “Oh?” She replied, even though she had known about the competition and was planning on attending. She had told Qui-Gon she would select a padawan at this year’s selection and spent the last couple of weeks meditating on the matter. The Force told her it was time.

“Yeah,” Kaleb continued between bites, “I was wondering, well, you know, do you want to go?”

“Why are you asking?” Thoran asked in jest, “I have a padawan already. Unless there is something you are not telling me. Are you ready to be knighted or leaving the Order or something?”

“I didn’t mean you, Master,” Kaleb said exasperated. “I meant Sky.”

“He knows that, Kaleb,” Skylar told him. “Your master just has a very strange sense of humor. But to answer your question, yes, I am going. I also would like both you and Thoran to come with me, since any initiate I choose will be part of our family.”

Kaleb broke into a grin, “I would like that. It’s about time you know.”

She stood up to clear the table, tousling his hair, “you do know that only you can get away with telling me, it’s about time.”

“I know,” he replied, trying to duck out from underneath her hand, but was not successful, “and you are the only one that can get away with tousling my hair.”

As she began to load the dishes into the washer, Skylar told them, “You know how much I want you there to experience this with me; however, there is also someone else I feel the need to share this with also.”

Thoran understood, “You’ve asked Qui-Gon?”

“I did and I’m happy he accepted,” she told them, “he is my former Master and regardless of how Xanatos has changed him, I still love him.”  
Kaleb understood the bond, since he could not imagine Thoran not being there when it came time for Kaleb to take a student. He also could never imagine Thoran being completely cold to him as Qui-Gon was towards Skylar.

It would also be a little tense, since where ever Qui-Gon went so did Xanatos. He did not have to like Xanatos, however, he would still respect him as a fellow Jedi. “I’m fine with it Sky,” He told her, “as long as I don’t have to sit next to Xanatos, it’s all good.”

“Then let’s go,” she said, feeling her anticipation build. Qui-Gon and Xanatos were waiting for them on the main floor. Qui-Gon seemed genuinely pleased with the fact his first padawan was taking her own student. Xanatos seemed uninterested and bored. Qui-Gon greeted them cheerfully and it almost seemed like the Qui-Gon she knew was back.

Xanatos gave a half bow to both Thoran and Skylar, while he and Kaleb merely nodded to each other.

They took their seats. Skylar made sure Qui-Gon was next to her on the right with Xanatos next to him. Thoran and Kaleb were to her left. The match started shortly thereafter. About two hours into it, Skylar still did not see a student that she felt a connection with. Xanatos was not patient, “Can’t you just pick one already?”

“I could, yes,” she told him, “but I want it to be the right fit. If I’m not careful I could end up with a conceited and egocentric padawan.” Xanatos shot her a dirty look. Skylar smiled to herself. The dig was not very Jedi like, she knew. She was also surprised Qui-Gon did not even notice.

Thoran took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Take your time, Love. The Force will show you.”

The next two students came out and took their places on the mat. One was confident, the other unsure of himself. The twelve-year-old boy only seemed confident when he ignited his lightsaber. His name was Zac Rinda.

He did well in the match however, he lost in the tiebreaker. He bowed humbly to the master overseeing the match and to his opponent.

“I think that’s him,” Skylar told them enthusiastically”

“Him? Xanatos snorted,

Skylar did not even hear him; she was already up and making her way to the mat. As she walked away Xanatos added, “he did not even win.”

At that point Thoran turned to him and said, “winning isn’t everything. There is also grace, humility, and honor. That boy has all three of those traits.”

After the matches were over, Skylar presented her new padawan the group which accompanied her.

“Zac Rinda, meet my husband, Thoran Sannes and his padawan, Kaleb Faln.”

He gave them a shy smile and bowed to them. Turning to Qui-Gon she said, “This is my former master, Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Xanatos De'Crion.”

Zac bowed to them and Skylar noticed Xanatos studying as if trying to see his weaknesses. Of course, Qui-Gon was oblivious to it.

“It is good to meet you, Zac, “we wish you great success in your endeavors. Skylar will be a wonderful master.”

“Thank you, Master,” Skylar said to him sincerely. “We were about to go to the dining hall to celebrate. Would you like to join us?”

Qui-Gon replied, “thank you, no. Xani and I have an important meeting with the Supreme Chancellor. Perhaps another time.”

“Perhaps,” Skylar nodded, knowing that time would not come soon. She bowed to her master. She longed to embrace him, but did not know if he would reciprocate.

Qui-Gon turned to leave, “Come Xani.”

Xanatos waited for Qui-Gon to be out of earshot. He stopped in front of Zac and eyed him up and down, “Of all the losers in the temple, she chose you. You belong in the AgriCorps.”

Before Skylar could say anything, he stormed off. She turned to Zac who had a shocked look on his face and his ears were red. As she was about to offer him some kind words, her husband’s padawan did instead.

“Don’t mind him, that’s Xanatos and he is the Temple’s resident Son of a Sith,” Kaleb said nudging the younger boy.

While Thoran did not disagree with Kaleb’s assessment, he knew correction was in order, “Padawan, you know better than to use language like that.”

“You are correct Master, I should have said Bantha Fodder, Bishwag, or Hutt-Spawn,” Kaleb said dryly. “I’m apologize Master, but Xani deserves every single term.” He emphasized Xani in a mocking tone.

Thoran sighed, “as my padawan, I expect you to rise above Xanatos each time you are in his presence. YOU are better than that.”

“He knows that, Thoran,” Skylar told her husband. She usually did not interfere in Kaleb’s training, however, Thoran respected her when she did. “But I’m hungry and would like to celebrate this special time.”

Thoran took her hand, “Yes, let’s not mar this event because of Xanatos, the Son of a Sith himself.” The younger boys busted out in laughter as they went to the dining hall.

Within the week, Zac had settled into the apartment Skylar shared with Thoran and Kaleb. Kaleb did not seem to mind sharing his room. While it was an adjustment getting used to a second padawan living in the apartment, it was a welcomed one. Zac was as polite as Kaleb and as quirky as Thoran. He made the perfect addition to the already out of the ordinary group. Kaleb had taken Zac under his wing and in a matter of days; they were as close as brothers.

The four settled into a comfortable routine of study and training. Skylar worked with Zac on perfecting his lightsaber form, using Kaleb as the example. Soon, Zac had abandoned Shii-Cho form for Kaleb’s form of choice, Soresu. Zac’s previous insecurity disappeared and was replaced with a humble, yet confident demeanor. He truly felt like part of their family.


	12. Chapter 12

One Year Later

Thoran stood in the training room, watching Kaleb and Zac in a practice duel. Skylar was in the archives researching as a favor to the Council.

The master was silent except for times when critique was necessary. Zac was growing in leaps and bounds under Skylar’s tutelage. He also had the advantage of Thoran and Kaleb, who always made themselves available to the younger boy during his first year as a part of their family.

Thoran and Skylar proved to be a strong team, and their padawans followed their lead. The missions assigned to the foursome ended each time successfully. Yoda was pleased with the progress, and at times it seemed he was warming up to the idea that perhaps attachments did not necessarily lead to the dark side.

“Well done, boys,” Thoran said, calling the match to an end. Zac did not beat Kaleb, but there was no doubt that day would come sooner than later. “Hit the showers; I’m going to check on Skylar.”

Both boys powered down their weapons and bowed to Thoran. He gave them a one-handed wave on his way out of the training room, “meet us at the dining hall. I bet you guys are starved.”

Kaleb and Zac had every intention of doing as instructed. They put the training mat away and moved towards the showers in the gymnasium. They were joking with one another, and they were in a hurry to meet their masters for dinner.

Slow clapping on the other end of the gym caused them to stop. Kaleb sighed when he saw Xanatos. “Well done, boys, indeed,” Xanatos said sarcastically. “Is your master blind?”

“What do you want, Xanatos?” Kaleb asked, sensing how uncomfortable Zac was and wishing to defuse the situation.

“You never duel me anymore,” Xanatos said, picking up a training lightsaber. “Are you afraid of me?”

“Why would he be afraid of you?” Zac said, coming to Kaleb’s defense.

Xanatos looked at Zac as if he was a pathetic being not worth his time, “Who asked you, brat” This is between Kaleb and I. So, what will it be, Oh Perfect Padawan?”

“There is no Master in the training room,” Zac pointed out, aware of the rule that padawans were not to duel without a master present.

“No Master in the training room,” Xanatos repeated, mimicking Zac. “For the love of the Sith, what do they see in you? Keep out of it, or you will get hurt!”

Kaleb stepped protectively in front of Zac wanting nothing more than to wipe that narcissistic smile off Xanatos’s face. He may have done just that if Zac was not there. Kaleb looked Xanatos in the eye, and calmly said, “You will not threaten him, and I am not going to duel with you.” He turned and started to move away from Xanatos.

Xanatos took this as an opportunity to ignite the training weapon and prepared to bring it down on Kaleb’s shoulders. Even though it was only an instruction lightsaber, it still would have caused a painful burn had it met its mark. Before Kaleb was able to react, Zac had his weapon out and blocked Xanatos’s blade before he could strike Kaleb. Zac was stunned at the force of the blow but did not back down.

Kaleb swung around, igniting his weapon, “Step away, Xanatos.” Kaleb’s words were measured and firm as he moved Zac behind him again. Keeping his eyes on Xanatos, Kaleb said, “Let’s go, Zac.” This time he moved Zac in front of him and gently pushed him towards the door, never breaking eye contact with his rival.

The two left the training room, deciding it would be better to get cleaned up in the own apartment instead of the turbo-showers in the gymnasiums.

At dinner, they were unusually quiet and picked at their food, not eating much. Both masters took notice.

Finally, Thoran asked, “What’s troubling you two? You barely have touched your meal, and neither of you is ever this quiet.”

“We ran into Xanatos in the training room,” Kaleb said. “He tried to taunt me into dueling him. I refused.”

Zac added, “When Kaleb turned his back, Xanatos went to hit him with a training lightsaber. I blocked it.”

“When Zac blocked the blow, I got him out of there as fast as I could. Now I’m wondering if I should have stayed and put him in his place.” It was clear that Kaleb was frustrated.

Skylar considered their words carefully, “You did the right thing, Kaleb. You protected Zac and removed him from the situation.” She did not trust Xanatos and wondered if he would one day use his hatred towards her and take it out on Zac.

“You rose above him, Kaleb,” Thoran told him. “I’m very proud of you.”

Kaleb shrugged, still picking at the food on his plate with his fork. Finally, he said, “I’m not very hungry. May I be excused?”

Thoran and Skylar traded glances, Thoran nodded, “go right home.”

“Can I go too?” Zac asked, his eyes showed concern for the older boy.

Skylar replied, “Of course. Let’s all go home.” The woman was both amazed and annoyed with the fact that even though she had little to no contact with Xanatos, he could still bring chaos to her life and her family.

Once they arrived home, Skylar took Zac into the kitchen with her so Thoran could speak with Kaleb alone.

While in the kitchen, she made the four of them some tea. Skylar took this time to explain to Zac about Xanatos. “He is my former master’s padawan. Unfortunately, he is arrogant, vain, and simply not a nice person. I would prefer you to avoid him if at all possible.”

Zac listened carefully. He had never known a Jedi who wasn’t kind. Even Master Windu, with his stern demeanor, was compassionate. “You are nothing like Xanatos.” Zac said, confused, “And I’ve heard Master Jinn was completely in-tune with the living force and had compassion towards all beings. Why would he pick him?”

Skylar filled four cups with tea and placed them on a tray. She smiled sadly as she replied, “I do not know, Zac. But my beloved master has changed.”

Skylar brought the tea to the living area where Thoran was quietly offering Kaleb reassuring words. They stopped speaking when Skylar and Zac entered. Everyone took a cup and quietly sipped it. It was good to be in each other’s company.

Thoran’s datapad went off, alerting him to a message. He read it silently and turned to Skylar, “We have our next mission. Remember hearing King Didrik, the ruler of Kuat, passed away about a year ago?”

“I remember the HoloNet report about it.,” Skylar replied. “The oldest son, Prince Delling, was to be coronated as the new ruler. That should have happened by now.”

“Should have, yes,” Thoran nodded. “He disappeared on the eve of the coronation. Prince Delapar is now insisting on being crowned in place of his older brother."

Skylar looked at him, “Delapar? The younger son who received a less than honorable discharge from the Republic Navy?”

“He should have been dishonorably discharged and court-martialed,” Thorn said sharply. “the fact that he broke the Uniform Code of Military Justice has the citizens of Kuat protesting. The employees of the Kuat Drive Yards are striking. There are demonstrations in the street. Mostly peaceful, but some riots. To curb the protests, Delapar is arresting everyone who dares to attend one.”

Kaleb leaned forward, “Everyone? Even peaceful ones?” Oppression disturbed him since he knew civil discourse was vital to a Republic.

“When do we leave,” Skylar said as she picked up everyone’s cups and prepared to take them into the kitchen.

“Seven days,” her husband said. “That will give us time to research the situation and familiarize ourselves with the Kuat Constitution.” He turned to the boys, “There will be quite a bit of reading and research, so go get a good night’s sleep.

Six Days Later

The day before they were to leave, both Thoran and Kaleb came down with some sort of flu. The healers could not explain why Skylar and Zac did not get it as well but suggested they find somewhere else to stay that night. Skylar contacted a close friend, Alani, who was on a mission. The fellow Jedi told Skylar to stay at her apartment since she and her padawan were not on Coruscant.

Because Thoran and Kaleb would not be able to travel for at least a week, the Council decided to send another team with Skylar. Thoran was less than pleased when he heard it would be Qui-Gon and Xanatos. He immediately had a horrible feeling about the whole situation.

As they were settling into the apartment where they would stay for the night, Skylar heard Zac’s comlink ring. She knew it would be Kaleb and decided to make herself busy, making sure they were packed for the mission so the boys could converse in private.

“You have to watch your back around Xanatos, Zac,” Kaleb told him, his voice raspy from the flu. “Do NOT trust him under any circumstances.”

Zac was nervous but did his best to hide it, “I will. Any other advice you could give me?” Zac was worried about the mission since he had become to know and trust Kaleb.

Kaleb responded, “Yes. If you are separated from Skylar, and you come up with information vital to the mission, be sure to transmit it to her datapad immediately."

“Yes, I will do as you say,” Kaleb said. “When will you and Thoran be able to join us?”

Kaleb coughed and said, “Hopefully in a week. Now, I have to go. These stupid antibiotics the healers gave me put me to sleep. May the Force be with you.”

"Feel better," Zac told his brother. "May the Force be with you."

The next morning, Skylar stood with Zac waiting for Qui-Gon and Xanatos to join them on the landing platform. Skylar took the opportunity to contact Thoran. She could not help smiling at his scratchy throated response over the comlink.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him.

“I’m tired and miserable,” He told her ruefully. “I still wish you were going with someone else. I do not like it. I don’t like I won’t be there to make sure you're safe.”

“Thoran,” Skylar said quietly, “We have gone on separate missions before. You can’t always be there with me. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, I trust you. I don’t necessarily trust Qui-Gon’s judgment where his padawan is concerned.”

Skylar sighed, “Thoran, you know Qui-Gon would never let anything hurt me.”

“I don’t know when I believe anymore when it comes to the ‘All-Powerful Qui-Gon Jinn,’ Skylar,” Thoran winced as his words come out more harshly then he intended. “His clarity is usually hazy when it comes to Xanatos. I’m concerned for you and Zac.”

“Sweetheart, you are tired, sick, and from the sounds of it, rather cranky,” She added the last part with a good-natured grin, “Don’t worry so much, we will be fine. I love you.”

“Love you more,” she heard him say. “We will join you as soon as we can. Promise me you will be careful.”

“Of course. See you soon.” She ended the transmission just as Qui-Gon and Xanatos arrived.

“Is anything wrong?” Qui-Gon asked, having caught the tail end of the conversation.

“No, of course not,” Skylar replied. “It’s good to see you, Master. It has been a while since we have worked together.”

“It has, yet I sense your husband is less than happy with the arrangement,” Qui-Gon never missed anything.

“He is concerned,” Skylar admitted as she followed Qui-Gon. They strapped themselves into their seats as the pilots prepared to take off.

“Such concern and worry can be detrimental to a mission,” Qui-Gon lectured her. “A Jedi must always look at the mission as a whole. While you may save one person, how many could die?”

Skylar was offended, but hid it well, “Master, you know better than that. After all, Thoran and I have proved ourselves a very productive team. Thoran is ill and irritable. He will get over it.”

She and Zac took out their datapads and continued, “Now, Zac and I have researched the Kuat Constitution and the freedoms being taken away from the planet's citizens.”

Qui-Gon took a seat next to her and pulled out his datapad, and Xanatos followed suit, “What do we know so far?”

Zac spoke up, “Well, King Didrik died almost a year ago. Prince Delling was next in line for the throne. He, however, has disappeared. Now, Prince Delapar is demanding to be the new ruler. With his dishonorable discharge for the Republic Navy, the citizens are peaceful but still revolting.”

Qui-Gon was impressed, “Continue.”

Zac consulted his data pada again, “the planet was a relatively peaceful one until about the time of king’s death and Prince Delling’s disappearance. Then the government just turned on its people.”

Skylar gave Zac and nod of approval and began to speak, “The government began arresting and prosecuting citizens for all sorts of reasons other than just protesting. Religion, social status, political standing are reasons for persecution.”

“It does not make sense since the planet has a history of being tolerable. I could not figure out why the sudden change,” Zac added.

“That’s because you are a kid, Xanatos said unkindly. “In my research, the wealthy have taken complete control and support Prince Delapar. They wish to tamp out the undesirables.” Xanatos fixed his gaze on Zac as he emphasized the last word.

Skylar noticed this; however, Qui-Gon did not. She shook her head and sent a quick reassuring thought through the training bond she shared with Zac. The young woman suddenly had a sense of foreboding; this was going to be a very long mission. Like Thoran, she now had a terrible feeling about the whole situation.


	13. Chapter 13

The one-day journey was reasonably uneventful. Except for briefings and discussing research, Qui-Gon did not often speak to Skylar. He preferred to spend his time training with Xanatos.

Skylar kept Zac away from the other padawan and also took the time to train. Zac needed to work on his meditation skills and diplomacy. While Zac was very polite, he was passionate. Especially when he felt others were being mistreated. At times, he had trouble controlling those emotions.

“We will be landing shortly, Zac,” Skylar told him, “You need to be prepared to witness oppression.”

Zac nodded, “Will we be able to stop the oppression? If we find Prince Delling, maybe we could restore peace.”

“Our primary mission is to ensure a peaceful transition during the coronation,” Skylar explained. “The Supreme Chancellor requested we investigate the disappearance of Delling off the record.”

Zac closed his eyes and was in deep thought, “Something tells me this is all wrong. I can’t shake the feeling.”

Skylar sat next to him, “Feeling? What is it telling you?”

Zac sighed, “Like I am in the opposite direction of the mission.” He stood up and started to pace, a trait he must have picked up from Thoran. “The Force is telling me the only way for peace is for Delling to be king.” 

He did not tell his master the Force was screaming at him that HE was the one meant to find him.

A few hours later, the Republic cruiser landed, and Prince Delapar’s chief of staff greeted them. “Greetings, Master Jedi,” the woman said, “I am Lady Nikita Rarr. If you will follow me.” She guided them to a waiting transport, and once they were seated, she nodded to the driver to go.

“We are glad you are here, and we look forward to your assistance to quash the resistance of the people,” Lady Rarr said in a friendly voice, however, her sincerity did not meet her eyes. The transport went down the streets of Kuat City, the planet's capital. 

Qui-Gon replied, “we are here to ensure a peaceful process and not get involved in your planet’s politics.”

Zac was gazing out the window, where another demonstration was taking place. He cringed when a member of the security forces used and electro-staff on an older man wearing what appeared to be a military uniform from his youth. “Even under the threat of oppression?“ He asked in a melancholy voice.

Lady Rarr saw his discomfort, “We wish the populace would not riot; however, we must maintain order.”

“That is not a riot!” Zac exclaimed. “The people there do not even have weapons!”

Lady Rarr’s words were hard, “They are causing a disturbance.”

“The constitution of this planet guarantees the right of the people to assemble and petition their government to hear their grievances peacefully,” Zac replied in frustration.

Lady Rarr glared at Zac. She turned to Qui-Gon, who she decided was the most diplomatic, “Interesting the Jedi put so much faith into children. On Kuat, children are seen and not heard.”

Skylar saw her padawan flush and moved in to defuse the situation, “Jedi Padawans are devoted to all life forms of the galaxy and will speak out when they see others oppressed. It is a trait we honor.”

“Insulting the royal family is not an admirable trait at all.” She turned to Qui-Gon and said, “I trust you will keep this Knight and her Padawan in line, Master Jedi. It would be dreadful if the Jedi were to cause a Galactic incident the week of the coronation.”

Skylar turned to Qui-Gon, expecting him to defend her, but she was disappointed, “You have my word, Lady Rarr. I will see that Knight Malin curbs her padawan's tongue.”

Skylar schooled her features, but deep down, she felt like she was Zac’s age again. A thirteen-year-old reprimanded for speaking out of turn. Even it was the truth.

A short while later, the transport pulled in front of the palace’s grand entrance. Standing at the top of the steps was Prince Delapar flanked by his honor guard. He descended the steps and stopped in front of Qui-Gon, who bowed to him, “Prince Delapar, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my apprentice Xanatos De’Crion.” Qui-Gon continued the introductions, “This is Knight Skylar Malin and her apprentice Zac Rinda.” 

As the three bowed to the prince, Zac continued to study him.

The prince had sharp eyes, “It is customary for one also to bow their head when greeting a member of the royal family.”

Zac quickly averted his eyes and bowed his head. Skylar opened her mouth to speak; however, Qui-Gon beat her to it, “My apologies Prince Delling, this is Padawan Rinda’s first time encountering royalty.”

It wasn’t right,t, of course since he had encountered and worked with royalty twice in the year he had been Skylar’s padawan. He knew better than to correct the Jedi Master. Skylar nudged him through the bond.

It is not important.

Zac wondered what exactly was not important. His feelings, or the fact that Qui-Gon misspoke regarding his experience. He would ask his master to meditate with him on those feelings later. He was silent as he fell in step behind Skylar and Qui-Gon, doing his best to ignore the Xanatos’s sneer.

Prince Delapar led them into the palace and stopped, “You have time to dress for dinner for a private state dinner. “ He held out an arm extending to toward his war room, “However, beforehand, I would like to show you the security measures for my Coronation. The children need not attend; they can feel free to explore.” Delling gazed at Zac, wondering if this curious child was going to be a problem. He figured the best way to determine that would be to allow him to move around.

“Xanatos,” Qui-Gon said quietly, “go explore, learn things. Keep an eye on Padawan Rinda.”

As Skylar approached Zac, he said in a low voice, “I am sorry, Master.”

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, “It is alright, Zac. We just need to allow diplomacy to take the lead. I will see you after the meeting.” 

She turned to follow Qui-Gon. Zac watched his master join Qui-Gon at a table with a hologram of the palace grounds. Zac made eye-contact with Prince Delapar again before the door shut. This time he bowed his head respectfully. 

When the door shut, Xanatos said, “I guess I’m stuck babysitting you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Zac responded sharply.

“Well, you have almost caused a galactic incident twice,” Xanatos replied. “So you could have fooled me. Do you have some inside information or something?”

Zac shook his head, “Just a feeling.”

“Well, let’s go see if we can get some facts to go with those feelings,” Xanatos said.

Zac had an uneasy feeling, but quickly released it and calmed himself. Xanatos seemed to be very sure of his decision, so Zac followed his lead. They began to explore and soon found themselves in the private royal residence of the royal family. Upon further inspection, they found in Prince Delling’s private quarters.

Xanatos saw a datapad on a table as they explored the rooms. He picked it up and slid it into his robe. “How good a splicer are you?”

“Pretty good,” Zac responded, “Kaleb is much better, but he has taught me a lot.”

“Yes, I do recall Mr. Faultless was rather good has splicing,” Xanatos said in a low voice. “Let’s go find a place to plug this thing in.”

“We can’t get caught with this in our possession,” Zac pointed out. “Give it to me; I will download all the information onto my datapad.”

In a matter of minutes, Zac had the two datapads hooked up to one another, and files transferred to his datapad. He put the datapad back where Xanatos had picked it up. 

“Well done, young one.” Xanatos’s compliment was like a double-edged sword. They were never sincere.

“Thanks.” Zac simply said. “We better not stick around here much longer. Where to next?”

“Kitchens,” Xanatos told him. “The best way to learn about who you are investigating is to spy on the help.”

Taking care to conceal their presence with the Force, the two teenagers crept down the way they came and found a service hallway. At the end of the corridor was a huge kitchen with several cooks, maids, and butlers. The kitchen had vaulted ceilings held by thick and wide support beams at least 20 feet off the floor. Xanatos pointed to them and flicked his fingers gently towards the people in the room. They heard a cook ask, “What was that?” When the servants were distracted for that brief moment, Xanatos and Zac made a soundless leap and landed on the beams.

“It was nothing,” a butler decided, and they went on with their conversation, completely unaware of the Jedi who were sitting on the beams above them.

“Do you think the Jedi will learn the fate of Prince Delling?” One maid asked.

“One can only hope,” replied the cook. “I watched that boy grow into a man; he was destined to be our king, not this sniveling younger brother of his.”

“Shhh!” The butler admonished her. “You don’t want to be arrested for treason.”

“Arrested for telling the truth?” The older woman asked incredulously. “Besides, we are all friends here.”

“Yes, we are,” said one of the maids. “Yet there are many spies in this palace. We are the resistance’s last hope. We need to stay intact. The more we learn, the better chance we will have at finding out if Delling is still alive.”

The butler sighed, “I’ve heard the Jedi are only here to ensure a peaceful coronation and transition.”

The cook turned her attention back to the stove and stirred one of the large pots. “What good is the Jedi if they refuse to get involved where people need them?” 

No one answered her. The group quietly returned to their duties and prepared to serve dinner.

It a few moments the coast was clear, and the two jumped down from their hiding spot and quickly returned to the main foyer. The cook's words laid heavy on Zac’s mind and his heart.

What good can the Jedi do if they refuse to get involved where people need them?

He needed to speak to his master, and hopefully, Qui-Gon would be open to listening as well. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Zac pulled out his comlink, “Master?”

“I’m here Zac, did you enjoy exploring?” Skylar’s voice was smooth but almost song-like. He knew she was not alone, so he replied in a cheerful voice, “Oh, yes, Master. The palace is full of history; it was quite informative.”

“Good to hear, my Padawan,” was the response. “It’s time for dinner, please meet Master Qui-Gon and me outside the war room.”

The students obeyed. Neither spoke as they waited patiently for their masters to emerge. In a few moments, Qui-Gon and Skylar exited. One look at their faces, and Zac knew to keep quiet for the time being. They followed Prince Delapar to the dining hall, and each took a seat. Zac took special care to make sure he was on one side of Skylar, and Qui-Gon was on the other.

Over the first course of soup, Delapar asked, “What do you think of my battleplans, Master Jedi?”

“It seems to be excessive, in my opinion,” Qui-Gon stated neutrally. 

“But I must tamp out the resistance,” Delapar replied. “They are a security threat.”

Zac spoke again, “I have been researching your planet, Your Highness. Your people are patriotic. They revere Kuat. I don’t believe they are a threat at all.”

Delapar gave a condescending smile, “I’m sure you are the expert on planetary security as a twelve-year-old.”

“I’m thirteen,” Zac corrected him, “and I would never claim to be an expert. It is just my opinion.”

“Padawan Rinda,” Qui-Gon said in a voice that offered no room for discussion, “You will apologize to Prince Delapar.”

Zac blushed, “My apologies Prince Delapar; I meant no disrespect. I would hope you would wish to end your people’s suffering as well.”

“Padawan!’ Qui-Gon admonished him, “You forget your place and a representative of the Jedi Order and the Republic.” 

“It’s alright, Master Jedi,” Delapar said in a sickly-sweet voice, “I must say I am quite curious to hear what the young strategist has to say.”

It was a set-up, and before Skylar could open her mouth to stop, Zac walked right into it and said, “I do not understand why you would need a battleplan against your unarmed citizenry.“

Skylar stood up, determined to take control of the situation regarding her student. “If you would, please excuse us.” She motioned for Zac to follow her, and he fell in step behind her. Skylar was angry at herself. She allowed it to go that far. Zac was her responsibility, and she allowed Qui-Gon to reprimand him. Skylar knew he was already self-conscience. Perhaps if she had taken the lead instead, she could have spared him the embarrassment.

They were silent as they took the lift up to the quarters assigned to them. Once they entered the main living area of the apartment, Skylar spoke sharply, “I am appalled at your behavior, Zac. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking we as Jedi are here for a reason,” Zac replied, “and it isn’t to stroke Delapar’s ego.”

Skylar took a deep breath, “Zac, we are here to ensure peace.”

“How can there be peace when the planet’s citizens are being rounded up and jailed?” Zac implored to her.

“Zac, it is not our place to get involved in the politics,” she said calmly.

Zac was desperate for her to hear him, “But Master, Prince Delapar said battleplan. That means people may die needlessly.”

Skylar sighed, “Zac, you are on thin ice here. You are to not speak out of turn…”

“We are keepers of the peace, we need to help them,” the teenager said, unable to his frustration.

Skylar did not disagree with him, but Qui-Gon insisted they remain neutral, “You will meditate tonight on your disrespect toward me, Master Qui-Gon, and Prince Delapar.” Her tone was strict, and it broke her heart to see his crestfallen expression, but she knew she could not allow his behavior to continue.

Zac nodded and decided to tell her what he had overheard from the cook and other servants, “Yes, Master. But earlier…”

Skylar held up her hand, “That is enough. You are not to leave this room. After your meditations, you are to go straight to bed.”

Tears came to his eyes, but he turned his back to her so she would not see. Of course, he was not fast enough. Placing a warm hand on his shoulder, she said, “we will talk about this further tomorrow.” 

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and just nodded his head. With his back still towards her, he knelt on the floor, ready to begin his meditation.

Skylar wanted to speak with him about this but knew she had been away too long and needed to return. After dinner, there would be more discussions regarding the coronation. She would speak with Qui-Gon privately about Zac’s reasons for his behavior. If they contacted the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor, perhaps they would agree more should be done. She gave a loving look towards Zac’s back and closed the door. They would speak about it tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Servants were serving the main course as Skylar returned. She had no appetite since this mission was unnerving, and her padawan was out of sorts over it. She would contact Thoran later for his advice.

As she took her seat near Qui-Gon, he leaned over and whispered, “I trust you got your padawan under control.”

Skylar sighed, “Master, he was not out of control, and you know it. There is deception all over; maybe he has a point.”

“You know we need to exercise caution and diplomacy, Skylar,” Qui-Gon responded.

They stopped speaking as a plate of nerf medallions and vegetables local to the region was placed in front of them.

Xantos recognized the server as one of the men from the kitchen, glad Zac was no longer there. If the younger padawan remained, he would have told Skylar of the conversation they overheard. He knew Zac hadn’t told Skylar yet, because she would already be on her comlink contacting the Council.

Skylar watched Delapar closely, and in her most diplomatic voice, she asked, “Prince Delapar, this must be a bittersweet time for you.”

The prince held his wineglass halfway to his lips, “And why would that be, Jedi Malin?”

With a serene expression, she replied, “You are about to become King, and yet there is no news on your brother and what may have happened to him.”

Delapar gave no indication he had been offended, “My brother was a weak man and would have been a weak leader.”

“You speak of him in the past tense,” Skylar gently pushed, “have your security forces obtained any news?”

It was a fair question. However, Delapar did not expect to be questioned by the Jedi, “No, they have not. I thought the Jedi were here to observe and ensure a peaceful transition, not to question me.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Skylar nodded. “Master Jinn, and I look forward to speaking to you further regarding the security of your Coronation.” With that, Skylar took a sip of water. Playing along with this man left a bad taste in her mouth.

Meanwhile, it the apartment where the Jedi were staying, Zac finished his meditations. He did not meditate well and struggled to release his feelings into the Force. He also was hurt by Skylar not listening to him and put a shield up against their bond. He knew Skylar could force her way through it if she wanted to. He also knew she would not as she would respect his space for the time being.

He pulled out his datapad and tried to decode the messages he had downloaded. It surprised him the codes were not complicated, and in moments he was reading about Delling’s disappearance.

He pushed his datapad under a pillow when he heard the door open and was surprised to see Xanatos returning alone. “Where are Masters Qui-Gon and Skylar?” He asked.

“Well, apparently, since I am only a Padawan,” Xanatos began sarcastically, “I get to return to the apartment and babysit the wayward Padwan.” He flopped down on the bed across from Zac. “What are you hiding,” Xanatos asked nodding to the pillow.

It unnerved him that Xanatos knew he was hiding something, “My datapad.”

Xanatos began to laugh, “Why? A padawan and his datapad go hand in hand.”

Zac pulled out his datapad again, “Prince Delapar is responsible for Delling’s disappearance.”

“Really?” Xanatos asked. “Do tell.”

Zac was desperate for someone to listen to him and forgot all about Kaleb telling him to watch his back around Xanatos. “Here, Lady Rarr took custody of Prince Delling and is holding him alive so they can publically execute him for treason later.”

“Whoa, and how do they expect to get away with that?” Xanatos asked, intrigued.

Zac took a deep breath, “False data. They plan to show that Delapar was the honorable officer in his time with the Republic Navy and that Delling framed him for his misdeeds.”

Xanatos did not say anything, but he appreciated that strategy. He escaped reprimands by using false facts. It was how he kept Qui-Gon and the Council praising him.

“I need to tell Master Skylar,” Zac said, picking up his comlink.

Xanatos used the force and pulled the comlink from him, “I think you got in enough trouble tonight. I’m taking a shower.” Xanatos grinned as the door to the refresher slid shut behind him. He knew Zac inquisitiveness would get the best of him.

Qui-Gon and Skylar worked diligently with Prince Delapar, and he seemed to agree with some of their suggestions. Nevertheless, Skylar still did not trust him.

“Your Highness,” Qui-Gon said neutrally, “On your coronation, we will close off the street leading to the palace and several others. This way, if there is protesting, it will be on the side streets well away from the palace.”

Skylar added, “We recommend you do not punish your people for civil dissent. If you are penalizing your citizens and the HoloNet picks up on it, it would not look well for you.” She used her diplomacy and negation skills to make the prince believe she was looking out for his interests. While in actuality, she was protecting his people the only way she could right now.

“Thank you, Jedi Malin,” Delapar said smoothly. “I will take this under advisement.”

A knock on the door broke their attention, and Lady Rarr entered bowing to the Prince, “Your Majesty, please pardon the interruption. Could we borrow you briefly for a final fitting for your Coronation attire?”

Skylar’s eyes narrowed. It was a strange time to be fitted for his clothing. However, she was sure the royal tailors have been working non-stop, and it could be what it seemed after all. Still, she did not trust anything about the events taking place.

Skylar and Qui-Gon remained in the briefing room as the Prince excused himself. She felt a disturbance in the Force and then heard Zac desperately call to her over their bond.

“Zac?” She called back. No reply came. There was only silence. She jumped to her feet.

Qui-Gon quickly turned to her, “What is it, Skylar?” He asked, concerned.

“Zac is in trouble,” she said in an anxious voice. “We have to find him! I can’t reach him over our bond!”

Qui-Gon knew that meant the boy was likely no longer conscience since Skylar would have surely felt his death. As a Master, he knew how she felt. It is a terrible thing to have a master/padawan bond blocked.

He reached out with his bond with his student and found Xanatos safe and unconcerned. Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink, “Xani.”

Xanatos answered immediately, “Yes, Master?”

“Have you seen Padawan Rinda?” Qui-Gon asked.

“He was here when I returned to the apartment,” was the response. “When I finished my shower, he was gone. I assumed he went to find Skylar.”

Skylar’s heart dropped. She began to pace back and forth with worry.

In a few minutes, Delapar returned, “Is something wrong?”

“Yes,” Skylar stopped pacing and faced the man. “My padawan is missing.”

Delapar was very good at acting concerned, “Oh my! A missing child is not good; I will have my security team do an immediate sweep of the compound.” He stopped for a moment and turned to the two Masters, “I wonder if he wandered off the grounds. The resistance army is rather brutal.”

Skylar studied the prince. She did not trust him, and she could tell he was hiding something. Not wanting to make him suspicious, she gave a slight bow, “I thank you for your concern, Prince Delapar. Any help you offer is greatly appreciated.” She pulled out her comlink, “If you would please excuse me.”

Skylar stepped outside the room, and when she knew she was alone, she contacted Thoran. She was thrilled to hear that he and Kaleb were over the flu and would leave for Kuat immediately. She suddenly did not feel so alone anymore. It was good to hear his voice.

“It’s my fault,” Skylar cried. “I knew he was anxious over this mission.”

“We will be there before sunset tomorrow, Sky,” Thoran’s voice assured her. “We'll find him, I promise.”

“Master Skylar, did Zac send you anything on your datapad?” The question was from Kaleb.

“I don’t know,” Skylar stammered. “I left it in our room and have not checked. Why do you ask?”

“I told him if you are separated from your Master and learn something about the mission, to transmit it to the Master right away.” There was worry in Kaleb’s voice.

“I will check right away,” Skylar said she heard footsteps coming, “I will see you tomorrow.” She ended the transmission and went back into the briefing room.

“Thoran and Kaleb are on their way,” Skylar told Qui-Gon.

“And they are?” The prince questioned.

“My husband and his apprentice, “Skylar told him. “If anyone can help me find Zac, it’s them. They will arrive tomorrow. Now I have to get my datapad.”

“Wait,” Qui-Gon said, pulling out his commlink again, “Xani, please meet us in the war room and bring Master Skylar’s datapad.”

“Of course, Master. I am on my way.” Xanatos ended the transmission.

Delapar’s eyes darkened for a moment, and he said, “I was not aware Jedi were allowed to marry.” He was not planning on two more Jedi arriving. Their presence could unravel everything. They would need to move ahead with the executions and keep them quiet.

Delapar responded, “ I will contact my security to start searching for the boy.”

Shortly after the prince left the room, Xanatos arrived and handed Skylar the datapad. She, of course, would not find anything from Zac since he deleted the transmissions.

“Thank you, Xanatos,” Skylar said. She read over her transmissions and did not find anything from her padawan. She began to feel sick. “There is nothing here.” She turned to Xanatos again, “What did you two do earlier today while you explored?”

Xanatos moved closer to them and said in a low voice, “We found our way to the private royal residence. Zac saw a datapad and downloaded the information on his own,” he told them. “Didn't he tell you?”

Skylar’s heart skipped a beat. Could this be what was bothering her young student? Did he feel he could not tell her?

“No,” her response was a whisper.

“Padawan Rinda withheld information?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice revealing have irritated he was.

Skylar’s retort was sharp, "You were constantly reprimanding him. I can't say I blame him."

Qui-Gon replied, “I was teaching him diplomacy.”

“It is not your job to teach my student,” Skylar retorted. “While we are at it, Xanatos did not share this information either.”

Xanatos sneered, “I would have, Master Skylar. As soon as we were alone, I would have been forthcoming. I would not have wandered off.”

Skylar did not have a counter argument and was silent. She blamed herself for this.

Zac woke a couple of hours later; he gingerly sat up, winded at the pain he felt in his ribcage. He took some deep breaths and rubbed the large lump on the back of his head. His hand was covered in blood when he pulled it away. “Ow,” he said out loud. He inwardly cursed himself for getting captured. He should have known the files he downloaded were too easy to decipher. He walked right into a trap.

“You’re awake,” someone said quietly on the other side of the dimly lit cell.

Zac was startled, and he moved against the wall, “Who are you?”

The man moved into the light, and Zac gasped, “Prince Delling!” He recognized him even with his overgrown hair and beard.

“It is me,” Delling nodded, “But who are you, Young One?”

“My name is Padawan Zac Rinda,” told him. “I think I am the one meant to rescue you.”

Delling gave a slight laugh, “rescue me? And who will rescue you?”

Zac did not reply at first, and his hand went up to wind his padawan braid, something he did when he was thinking, “My braid is gone!”

Delling nodded, “Delepar will want to execute us. He could not risk anyone learning you are a Jedi. I suppose you are the reason they have moved my execution up.”

Zac shook his head, “NO!” He said, “We will get out of here; the Force tells me we will.”

“Padawan, I know the Jedi well, and I respect the Force,” Delling said gently. “You are but a child. What can you possibly do?”

Zac was tired of being reminded of his age, “I am a Jedi! I will do what the Force commands.”

“We will need to do some planning,” Delling responded, liking this boy quite a bit. He was a master tactician and disciplined soldier. He, with a Jedi, albeit a child Jedi, would be a powerful duo.


	15. Chapter 15

If Skylar slept two hours that evening, it would have been a miracle. She finally gave up in the very early hours of the morning and moved to the large balcony of the apartment. Perhaps being outside and connecting with the living Force would help her. Struggling to find her center, she forces herself into calm and settled into her meditation position.

A cool breeze blew on her face, and she inhaled deeply. Placing her hands out in front of her, she turned her palms up. She called Zac’s name into the Force, desperate for a response. She felt him; however, she knew he was far away, but still alive. Skylar realized that she had not bothered to listen to Zac. Maybe if she had, he would not be missing. Guilt filled her. She opened her eyes and whispered, “I will find you, Zac.”

Qui-Gon felt Skylar’s struggle during meditation over the bond as he stood silently watching her. He briefly wondered if he should join her and assist in grounding her. Xanatos waking up and entering the common area of the area stopped him.

“Good Morning, Xanatos,” Qui-Gon said, turning away from Skylar and facing Xanatos.

Xanatos stretched and yawned, “Good Morning, Master. “

Qui-Gon was pleased to see that at least Xanatos appeared to have slept well. Qui-Gon went to the small kitchen area and prepared to make tea for them all.

Skylar sensing Qui-Gon and Xanatos decided to give up on meditating. She stood up and stood there a few minutes watching the sunrise before walking back into the apartment. She did not say anything as she moved into the refresher. Maybe a hot shower would help her focus. Feeling her head was as clear as it was going to get, she brushed her hair back and wrapped it into a simple bun on the back of her head.

Qui-Gon gave her a nod as he handed a cup of her favorite tea prepared just as she liked. His eyes appeared to have compassion, “thank you, Master.”

‘The Prince wants to meet us as soon as possible,” Qui-Gon told her.

Skylar jumped to her feet, “did he find out anything about Zac?”

“He did not say,” Qui-Gon replied. He understood her concern. However, the coronation would need to take precedence.

A short time later, they were in the grand ballroom. Delapar greeted them, “Good Morning, you slept well, I trust.”

Skylar kept her features neutral but thought to herself, How could I sleep well? My padawan is missing, and my senses tell me you know more than you let on. She decided to allow Qui-Gon to do the talking for now. It would probably be for the best. She did not trust her emotions at this time.

Qui-Gon gave a slight nod. “Thank you, Your Majesty. The accommodations you provided are quite comfortable.”

“Good,” Delapar replied, “I do need your advice. My advisors feel with all the turmoil and a missing Jedi Padawan; we should move away from a Constitutional Monarchy to an Absolute.”

Qui-Gon folded his arms, “That would require Parliament approval.”

“Not if I temporarily disband Parliament,” Delapar replied. “I would like to squash the uprisings. An innocent boy is missing, presumed dead…”

Skylar interrupted harshly, “He is not dead! I would feel it if he was.”

Delapar gave her a sympathetic glance, “I wish there were an easy way to tell you.” He held out his hand, and in it was Zac’s padawan braid. Skylar’s hand immediately went to her mouth. When she saw some of Zac’s blood on the hair, she choked back a sob. Once again, she released her feelings into the Force, knowing it would not help Zac if she allowed her anxiety to get the best of her.

She took the braid, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Skylar closed her eyes, calling out to her Padawan with the Force. Hoping against all hope, he would answer her back.

Zac felt Skylar’s Force signature. He attempted to call back to her. When he did, nausea, dizziness, and a painful pounding in his head almost overcame him.

Prince Delling noticed and went to his side, “Are you all right?"

“I will be, I felt my Master through our Force Bond. But they must have given me a concussion when they hit me in the back of my head. I can’t touch the bond right now.” Not just because it was painful, but because it could also cause swelling of the brain. He held back tears, refusing to behave as if he still belonged in the creche.

Delling took pity on the boy. While he was brave and a Jedi child, he was still just that. A child. “Will you be able to follow our plan?”

‘Yes,” Zac said confidently. “When the guards come, I will use the Force to confuse them. As long as the resistance is ready like you say, we should be able to escape.”

Delling told him, “The resistance is loyal to me. We will not have trouble finding allies. Once we find those allies, we will be able to contact your Master. They likely won’t come for us until well after dark. They need to keep our capture and execution a secret."

“In that case, I need to prepare,” Zac sat in a meditative position on the hard floor. Delling watched him silently as he went into a deep meditation. Delling was impressed with his bravery and his resolve. He would be sure to tell his master how proud she should be.

Skylar left Delapar with Xanatos and Qui-Gon as the Crown Prince worked to suspend the planet’s legislative body so he could move forward with moving his government to an Absolute Monarchy. She did not approve of the situation, and her heart told her Delapar knew what happened to Zac. He not only understood, but he was also directly involved. She held her head high as she moved toward the landing platforms. She knows Thoran and Kaleb would be landing soon.

Her heart lept as she saw the Republic cruiser come into view. Finally, the entrance to the starship opened, and Thoran came bounding out with Kaleb close behind him. She didn’t say a word as she placed Zac’s braid in Thoran’s hand. Kaleb gasped, he could not help it. Thoran immediately took Skylar in his arms. The days of anxiety and fear had finally caught up to her; she sobbed against his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort, “I’m here now, it will be all right. We will find him.”

After a few minutes, she was able to speak, “Prince Delling said he is presumed dead. But I can feel him, he is far away, but alive. He has to be. I will never forgive myself if something happens to him.”

Feeling better if they spoke in private, Thoran guided her into the cruiser to the common area, “tell me everything, no matter how small the detail.”

Skylar recounted the first night here and the disastrous dinner and how the last time she saw him was when she ordered him to meditate. “I gave Qui-Gon too much leeway. I allowed him to discipline Zac. By the time I regained control, it was too late," she ruefully admitted.

“So after you left him alone in the room, what happened,” Thoran gently probed.

Skylar thought a moment, “Qui-Gon sent Xanatos back to the apartment. He made an offhanded comment about being forced to babysit the ‘wayward padawan.’"

Kaleb interjected in a worried tone, “So Xanatos was the last one to see him?” He slammed his fist in his hand, “I told him to watch his back around him and not to trust him.”

“Easy, Padawan, we will talk to Xanatos soon,” Thoran told Kaleb. Turning back to Skylar, “What happened after Qui-Gon sent Xanatos to the apartment.”

Skylar continued, “We went over the Coronation plans for a while, and he was called away to a fitting for his ceremonial clothing.” She fell silent for a moment and jumped up, “oh my Force; I was such a fool.”

“What do you mean,” Thoran asked her.

Skylar sat down slowly and leaned over he hands in her hair, “He wasn’t gone long enough for that. He kept me distracted long enough to take Zac.”

Thoran considered her words, “Did Zac send you any messages at all to your datapad?”

“No,” she shook her head, “Xanatos brought me my datapad. There was nothing there.”

Thoran and Kaleb exchanged glances, “Master Sky,” Kaleb asked her, “May I see your datapad?”

She handed him the datapad, and he immediately plugged it into the ship's splicer. Skylar could not believe she had been so blind. Xanatos had never been honest before, why would he be honest now.

Thoran took Skylar’s hand, “Kaleb, you see if you can find anything on Sky’s datapad. We will go to see Qui-Gon and Xanatos. “


	16. Chapter 16

When Zac came out of his meditative trance, he heard footsteps coming towards their cell. He jumped to his feet, and Delling gave him a nod of encouragement.

This is it, he said to himself. He willed himself to remain calm, trying to ignore the headache that remained.

Lady Rarr came into view flanked by two guards, “Prince Delling, you have been found guilty of treason, and herby are sentenced to death by firing squad.”

“That’s a lie! He hasn’t committed treason, and you know it!” Zac shouted.

Lady Rarr turned to Zac. She said, “You, Padawan Rinda, will share the same fate. However, your body will be fed to the wild animals to hide the evidence.”

Delling was calm when he asked, “And the boy has committed what crime?”

“The crime of being too clever, too nosey, and a real kriffing pain in the ass,” Rarr responded coldly. She opened the cell. That was Zac’s chance, he used to force, and suddenly crates were airborne and smashing into the backs of the guards. In confusion, he used the force and pushed Lady Rarr back into her guards. At the same time, Zac called the guards blasters to him. He stumbled a bit while dizziness briefly overcame him, but he quickly recovered and tossed a blaster to Delling.

Zac was surprised by the fact the guards, and Lady Rarr were all unconscious, he thought in his weakened state, he would only be able to daze them. It did not take Delling and Zac long to move the three unconscious figures into the cell and locked the door. “We have to hurry, kid,” Prince Delling told Zac. “They will not be out long.”

Zac nodded, again feeling dizzy and nauseous and used the Force to push the dizziness away. The two ran down a hallway. Guards met them at the first turn. Delling wasted no time firing his blaster. Zac did the same, wishing he had his lightsaber with him. With another force push, the path was clear again. However, it did not remain clear for long.

Twenty armed guards blocked the next hallway, and they halted. Zac quickly assessed the situation. Without his lightsaber, there was no possible way to escape. He braced for the worse. Blaster fire sounded in the air. Zac flinched but was surprised when he and Prince Delling were not injured.

Once the blaster fire ceased, they saw a small company of soldiers. The man in the front spoke, “Your Majesty, please follow me.” Zac immediately recognized him.

“You’re the butler who was in the palace’s kitchen,” Zac exclaimed.

“I’m Major Tarrick Dayrider,” the man responded. “Please hurry Your Majesty; we must leave.” Tarrick was relieved he had found them before it was too late. He was also glad he had seen the young Jedi’s weapon when they first breached the prison. As they turned the corner and broke into a run, Tarrick put out his hand towards Zac, “Here, thought you might need this.”

Zac grinned as he felt the hilt of his lightsaber in his hand. His headache was still there, but he soldiered on and pushed forward. 

*******

Skylar and Thoran walked into the apartment provided to them by the royal family. Qui-Gon was there with Xanatos. Thoran respectfully bowed to Qui-Gon before he spoke, “Xanatos, what happened the night you last saw Zac?”

Xanatos hid his surprise, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Master Sannes.”

“What exactly did you and Zac talk about?” Thoran pushed.

“We aren’t exactly friends,” Xanatos shrugged. “I would have nothing to say to that kid.”

Qui-Gon moved next to his padawan, “Thoran, what is the meaning of this questioning?”

“He was the last one to see Zac,” Thoran calmly said. “He was also in possession of Skylar’s datapad.”

Skylar looked on Qui-Gon, “Zac would not have disappeared on his own. He also would send me a message if he were going to gather intel on his own.” She was silent as she waited for Qui-Gon to reflect on her words. She hoped he would hear her. She was soon disappointed.

“This is ludicrous,” Qui-Gon barked. “Padawan Rinda was insolent from the moment we landed on Kuat. He insulted Prince Delapar…”

Skylar interrupted him, “Master, do you hear yourself? Delapar is likely behind both the disappearances of both Prince Delling and Zac.”

“Again, we do not have the authority to interfere,” Qui-Gon told her impatiently. “Besides, Zac left that apartment on his own accord. Had he followed protocol, he would not be missing.”

Skylar was seething inside, “Since when do you of all people you care about protocol?”

Before Qui-Gon could respond, his comlink went off.

Qui-Gon answered, “This is Master Jinn.”

Mace Windu’s voice came over the speaker, “Qui-Gon, are Skylar and Thoran with you?”

“We are here, Master Windu,” Thoran responded.

Mace replied, “Is Padawan Rinda still missing?”

“Yes, Master Windu,” Skylar said. “I need to find him.”

Mace agreed, “You do, and you have the blessing of the Council and the Supreme Chancellor.”

This change in plans greatly disturbed Xanatos, “What of the coronation? Will Delapar still be crowned King?"

“The coronation will be postponed,” was Mace’s solemn reply. “We have been contacted by the Resistance. There is a rescue plan to free Prince Delling as well as a boy imprisoned with him.”

Skylar felt her hope rise, “Is it Zac?”

“We are not sure,” Mace admitted. “But we feel it most likely is.”

Skylar, Thoran, and Kaleb felt relief flashing over them. Even Qui-Gon seemed reassured. No one noticed Xanatos was the only one who did not seem pleased.

“Continue with the Coronation plans,” Windu ordered. “Do not let on there is now an active investigation, and more Jedi will be arriving shortly. Windu out.”

Thoran spoke first, “Let me go get Kaleb. I don’t want him to come here alone.” Prince Delapar was already brazen enough to take one padawan; he would not put it past him to try to kidnap another.

Qui-Gon nodded, “Skylar, you go with them so you can guide them back. Xani and I will go to the War Room. Meet us there.”

“Yes, Master,” Skylar told him. “We will be there soon.”

Skylar and Thoran quickly made their way back to the Republic cruiser. They found Kaleb still studying Skylar’s datapad. He was quietly muttering under his breath in frustration.

“I can confidently say there are erased communications on here,” Kaleb told them. “Whoever did it knew their way around your programs.”

That meant the person who tampered with the device was familiar with the programming provided by the Jedi Temple. Xanatos was the only one with the opportunity and, as much as they hated to admit it, the motive.

Skylar asked, “Did you find anything from Zac?”

“No,” Kaleb shook his head sadly, “whoever did this corrupted some of the data files. I’m sorry I was not successful.”

Skylar put her arm around Kaleb, “You have nothing to apologize for. You figured out my datapad was tampered with.”

“I’m worried about Zac,” Kaleb said. He also wanted to admit he was afraid, but Jedi were not supposed to fear.

Thoran was intuned to his padawan’s feelings, “We all are concerned about him. We are all probably a bit fearful.” He put one arm around Kaleb and his other around Skylar. “We are together, and together we will stand strong.”

Skylar gripped Zac’s braid in her hand and took in Thoran’s words. They would find him together.


	17. Chapter 17

Skylar quickly led Thoran and Kaleb to the war room. She was feeling uneasy and knew the anxiety would not pass until Zac was back with them unharmed. Their family was incomplete without him. She could not imagine life without the four of them together. It did not take them long to arrive. As soon as they entered the war room, Skylar knew something was amiss.

Qui-Gon's expression was stoic and calm. In the years she trained under him, she knew he always had a steadiness of mind under strength. "We need to be alert," Qui-Gon told them, "I sense a great deal of fear in the palace today."

Skylar nodded, "I sense it too, Master. Have you seen Prince Delapar yet?"

Qui-Gon shook his head no, "that is what concerns me. Usually, he would be waiting for us." At that moment, they heard heavy footsteps coming toward the room. The five Jedi glanced at each other, and each of their hands went to their lightsaber hilt.

Prince Delapar entered the room with Lady Rarr to his right and eight Kuati soldiers behind them. His eyes wandered to Thoran, "You must be Jedi Knight Malin's husband. Funny that I always thought marriage was off-limits to the Jedi Order. "

"Not always," Thoran said evenly, "We are anxious to hear if you have any news on Padwan Rinda. We would like to begin our search immediately for him, and any information you have would be appreciated. "

Prince Delapar's voice dripped with fake concern, "As I told your wife, the resistance is brutal and vicious. But we do have some information for you." Delapar gestured to Lady Rarr, who began to speak.

"There is a prisoner uprising at our high-security prison about 150 miles away," Rarr told them. "We feel the resistance is behind this, and Padawan Rinda may have been taken there for execution."

Skylar kept her expression passive while inside her body; she was weeping. She was relieved when Qui-Gon took the lead and spoke.

"What makes you think the resistance would execute a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked her. "Surely they know the fury of the Republic would fall on them if they should carry out such a deed."

Lady Rarr nodded in agreement, "That is why we are imploring the Jedi and the Republic for assistance. We must destroy the prison and the surrounding area."

Kaleb shuddered at the thought, "at the loss of how many lives?"

Prince Delapar gave an annoyed sigh, "and yet another Jedi child who thinks he knows best. We must stop the dangerous and hardened prisoners from escaping at all costs."

"Yet my Padawan has an excellent point," Thoran said, meeting the prince's eyes. "How many innocents will die? We are Jedi, not hired mercenaries."

Qui-Gon held up his hand, "That is enough, Knight Sannes." Turning to Prince Delapar, he said, "We need to contact our council for Jedi reinforcements. We will do so from our ship. Send the coordinates of the prison, and we will meet you there."

Prince Delapar gave both Skylar and Thoran a triumphant glance before he turned to Qui-Gon, "Thank you, Master Jedi. We look forward to victory." Delapar could not believe his luck. Qui-Gon Jinn was a fool and would help him in murdering his brother and the Jedi brat too.

Thoran held his tongue until they were on the Republic cruiser. Kaleb did a quick scan for listening devices and nodded to his Master; it was safe to speak.

"Qui-Gon, you can't be serious in helping this treasonous traitor," Thoran said, not even attempting to keep the edge out of his voice.

Qui-Gon slowly smiled, "Of course not, but Jedi are landing soon anyway. Plus, we now know where they have Padawan Rinda. Prince Delapar, believing we are working for him, gives us the advantage."

Thoran began to smile too, "So, we are playing him?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon said with a small smile. "Delapar thinks I am a fool." Turning to Skylar, he said, "Zac had no right to go off on his own, but we will find him. I promise."

Tears came to Skylar's eyes. This was the Master she knew and loved, "thank you, Master."

Only Xanatos seemed to have a problem with this, "shouldn't we be making sure the coronation goes smoothly."

"No, Xan," Qui-Gon told him gently. "If Delling is still alive, the throne belongs to him." Qui-Gon's comlink sounded, and the coordinates to the high-security prison were provided. As Qui-Gon went to the cockpit to share the coordinates with the captain, Xanatos scowled.

Kaleb quietly studied Xanatos and knew he would keep watch on him. He turned to follow Skylar and Thoran to the cockpit as well. It would not take long to reach the prison at all.

Qui-Gon sat at the communication terminal and contacted the temple. Qui-Gon explained to Mace Windu that Prince Delapar was requesting help in destroying the prison.

"I also sense this is a trap," Qui-Gon said. "How soon until the other Jedi arrive?"

The hologram of Mace replied, "We are sending three teams. Master Darrick and his padawan will get everyone briefed. They are already en route and should arrive shortly after you reach the prison. Be cautious. May the Force be with you." The transmission ended.

As they neared the prison, Skylar reached out to Zac and was elated while when she felt his presence. He was alive. But she realized he had a head injury and immediately pulled back.

"I felt Zac," she told Thoran, "but he has a head injury." She was very concerned.

"How bad?" Thoran asked her, taking her hand.

She shrugged, "I could not tell, so I pulled back. I need Zac to keep his focus on his surroundings and not on me."

__________

The prison break was going as well as any prison break could go. Mostly all the prisoners were political, and the balance was made up of petty thieves. For such a high-security facility, there were no dangerous criminals incarcerated.

Zac had just freed a young woman who identified herself as a councilwoman for one of the many districts on the planet. "I am indebted to you, Young Jedi," she told him, "When I return to my region, I will draft legislation to name a street after you."

Zac gave the woman a grin, "thanks, but that is not necessary. I am a Jedi, and this is what we do." He guided her outside and led her to the resistance soldiers who were escorting political prisoners to safety. His hand went to his head as he faltered.

Prince Delling came beside him and held Zac's elbow as he steadied himself, "Are you alright?"

Zac took a couple of deep breaths to center himself, "I will be. My Master is nearby."

"Good," Delling said, smiling at the young teen, "I look forward to telling her about how you have shown honor to your training.”

Zac pushed his headache away once again, and humbly replied, "thank you, Your Majesty."

"I think we are officially friends, so you can call me Delling," was the prince's good-natured reply.

Before Zac could reply, the building was jolted by a massive explosion outside. "Delapar is bombing us," Delling said, breaking into a run, "karabast! Come on, Young Zac. We have to see the prisoners to safety!"

Zac matched his stride as they ran to make sure everyone made it out.

_______  
As the Republic cruiser prepared to land, Skylar's heart dropped when she saw the bombs exploding around the prison. "Qui-Gon," she said, taking his arm, "Zac is in there! I can feel him! We have to demand they cease this attack."

Qui-Gon went to the communication terminal and contacted the Council. Yoda's face appeared, "Qui-Gon, make contact with Major Dayrider, you must. Lead you to Prince Delling and Padwan Rinda, he will."

"Yes, my Master," Qui-Gon responded, "however, the situation has become far more complex. "They are bombing the high-security prison. Padawan Rinda is there, and I would assume Prince Delling too."

Yoda nodded, "expected this we did. In an emergency session, the Senate is. Stop this, we will."

Once the cruiser landed, Skylar wasted no time and ran down the gangplank with Thoran and Kaleb close behind her. She watched as three other Republic Cruisers began to arrive. The first Jedi to disembark was Saesee Tiin and his padawan, Eryk Dane. Master Tiin said, "The Council is working with the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate to approve an arrest warrant for Prince Delapar." 

Skylar nodded, "I pray it does not take too long."

Master Darrick Kint and Sindri soon joined them. Darrick still had his comlink in his hand, "We have been ordered to find Prince Delapar and arrest him and his advisors."

"Xanatos will come with me along with Master Kint and Sindri," Qui-Gon said, strategizing. "We can cover more ground if we split up."

Thoran caught on quickly to Quo-Gon's tactics, "I will lead Skylar, Kaleb, and the other Jedi. We will help what survivors we can and find Prince Delling and Zac." He paused as another bomb landed too close to its target. "But we better hurry."

The Jedi split in different directions, and Skylar said to no one in particular, "We have to figure out a way to stop the bombings."

Master Tiin, "The Republic Navy is supposed to intercept the bombers and push them back." As soon as the words left her mouth, a shadow passed over them. They looked up to see the Corellian Fleet entering the atmosphere. They quickly began flanking maneuvers, and the bombers had no choice to pull back.

"Talk about timing," Kaleb said with a grin.

Thoran nodded in agreement, "Now let's find Zac and Prince Delling."

As they got closer to the prison, they saw the entire eastern portion had been destroyed. Skylar felt a sense of relief, knowing Zac was not inside when it collapsed. As they ran around back, she hoped that no one had been inside.

There was pure chaos once they reached the back of the prison. The prisoners were running in all directions. She saw a young officer shouting commands, "Move into the woods! Stay together!" He saw the Jedi and came over to them and gave them a salute, "Major Tarrick Dayrider. It is an honor to serve with you."

Skylar gave a slight bow, "I'm Jedi Skylar Malin."

"Ah," Tarrick said with a smile, "You are the one Young Zac speaks so highly of."

Her heart lept with joy, "You have seen him."

"The last I saw him Zac was assisting Prince Delling in freeing the prisoners of the western cell blocks. Follow me!" Tarrick said.

Skylar, Thoran, and Kaleb jumped into a speeder that Tarrick had guided them to. "I managed to find Zac's lightsaber, so he does have his weapon," Tarrick explained. The speeder raced toward the western cell blocks, and Skylar could feel Zac close by. She was concerned about the haziness of their bond and was worried about what condition he may be in. As they turned a corner, she saw the familiar blue beam of her padawan's lightsaber. He was standing guard, ready to fend off any attackers as more prisoners escaped. A taller man was standing next to him, holding a blaster. Skylar assumed this was Prince Delling.

His head jerked in Skylar's direction, and she saw a broad smile. However, his smile was shortlived. From the prison emerged Prince Delapar and Lady Rarr, both had blasters pointed at Delling. The speeder halted to a stop, and the Jedi jumped out, desperate to reach Prince Delling and Zac.

"Your insurrection has come to an end," Delapar said with a wicked smile. "Surrender, and I may just spare the Jedi brat."

Delling attempted to reason with his brother, "Look around Delapar. You have lost." Delling used his arm to sweep around the compound, "Even if you kill me, you will never rule."

"On second thought," Delapar responded, and his voice was not the brother Delling grew up with. It was the voice of a madman. "I will kill you and the Jedi brat." He and Lady Rarr raised their blasters and aimed directly at Delling's heart. The blasters fired. When the smoke cleared, Delling was still standing and was not injured. In front of him in a protective stance was Zac. He had deflected the blaster bolts, and they went back to their respective shooters. Both Delapar and Lady Rarr laid dead on the ground.

Zac stood with a look of shock on his face. Tears came to his eyes. It was his first kill. His breaths were coming in great gulps, his head was spinning, and he began to feel dizzy. Powering off his lightsaber, he dropped to his knees, his energy ultimately spent.

"Zac!" Skylar screamed as she watched her student go down. She reached him and knelt next to him, cradling him in her arms, promising herself she would never let him go.

The young teenager opened his eyes, "Master, I'm so sorry." With that, the padawan passed out.

Skylar clutched him tightly as Thoran checked for a pulse, finding one that was reasonably strong Thoran turned to Prince Delling he said: "He needs a hospital."

Major Dayrider was already on his comlink calling for medical assistance, and in moments a medical speeder arrived. There would only be enough room for Skylar to go with him. Zac was placed gently on a stretcher, and medics ran to the speeder along with Skylar, who was holding Zac's hand. She was sending healing waves through the Force.

She glanced at Thoran, "Go," he told her. "We will meet you at the hospital."

As the speeder raced towards the hospital, Delling held out his hand to Thoran, "Prince Delling. I owe that boy my life and my throne."


	18. Chapter 18

Thoran watched as the speeder raced Zac to the hospital. He then turned back to Prince Delling, "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

The Prince nodded, "I am thanks to Young Zac."

At that time, Qui-Gon returned with Xanatos, and the other Jedi he was leading, "Where is Skylar?"

Thoran told him, "Zac has a head injury and passed out. She escorted him to the hospital."

Xanatos could not help my snicker, "What a little bit of action, and that kid fell apart?" He did not notice Prince Delling standing there.

"The only reason I am alive is because of Padawan Rinda," Delling said in an even voice showing his authority, "without any hesitation that boy jumped in front of me, prepared to protect me from blaster bolts." The Prince gestured with his arm toward the dead bodies of Prince Delapar and Lady Rarr. "Had it not been for him, I would be lying there dead instead."

Qui-Gon gave a bow to Delling, "Your Majesty, we are relieved you are safe. I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Delling glared at Xanatos and can continue, "Zac Rinda behaved as a Jedi should. He honored the entire Jedi Order. He will forever have the gratitude of myself and my planet."

Xanatos briefly met his eyes, but quickly bowed to the Prince. He knew if he defied the Prince openly in front of Qui-Gon, it would get back to the Council. He had Qui-Gon believing he was obedient and respectful. He would play along, "I'm sure he was as you say, Your Majesty," Xanatos said smoothly.

Prince Delling considered Xanatos for a brief moment, before deciding the arrogant child was not worth his time, "Master Jinn, I trust you and your fellow Jedi will be able to see the former prisoners, my people, to safety?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Qui-Gon said. "We are honored to be of service."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Delling said gratefully. Glancing over, he called, "Major Dayrider."

The officer immediately came over and saluted, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please see that the prisoners are cared for, fed, and any injuries treated," he ordered. "Allow them to contact their families. The Jedi will assist you."

Major Dayrider saluted again, "Yes, Sir! But where are you going?"

Prince Delling smiled back at the officer, "I am going to escort Master Sannes and his padawan to the hospital to see their family. Could you please get me a comlink?"

\-----------

Skylar sat in the cold waiting area of the hospital. Zac had remained unconscience the entire trip to the hospital. Skylar checked for blaster bolt injuries and was relieved to find now. Her probing with the Force showed he had some bruised ribs, which she knew would not be a problem to heal. However, Skylar was more concerned with the large lump on the back of his head where someone had hit him with a blunt object. His short hair matted in dried blood. He was lucky his skull had not been cracked open. She placed her hand on his cheek.

This head injury is why he could not communicate over our bond.

Skylar thought ruefully. From the size of the lump, she knew he probably had a bad concussion. Because of the escape, the rescue of other prisoners, and how he had to use his Force abilities continually, she could only hope he had not caused his brain to swell.

Once they arrived, the medics spirited her padawan away to a trauma room. A practitioner blocked her path as she tried to follow, "My apologies, but you need to wait here."

"He is a Jedi," Skylar told him, "The doctor must be mindful of his head injury. He needs a Jedi Healer."

The practitioner nodded solemnly, "We will stabilize him and contact your temple. Please wait here."

She sat slowly in one of the hard chairs, resting her head in her hands and cried softly. She blamed herself. Had she listened to him, maybe he would not have wandered off on his own.

She felt a familiar presence and jumped up to greet her husband, his padawan, and to her surprise, Prince Delling. She bowed to him, "Your Majesty."

"Please be at ease, Jedi Malin," the Prince told her with a friendly smile offering his hand to her. "Unless I may call you Skylar. As much as Young Zac has told me about you, I feel as though I already know you."

She shook his hand, "Of course, Your Majesty," she said. "I would be honored."

"And you would all honor me if you all call me Delling," he said good-naturedly. "I will have a lifetime of being addressed so formally. I prefer my friends to be more casual with me." His expression turned serious, "How is he?"

Skylar's voice cracked, "I don't know. No one has told me anything," They gave her a moment to compose herself. "His head injury is serious, with all of the overexertions..."

Thoran wrapped his arms around her, "Don't think about that right now," he comforted her. But he and Kaleb both knew the terrible consequences of his brain swelling, especially without a Jedi Healer.

The door to the trauma rooms opened, and a doctor made his way over to them. Skylar immediately asked, "How is he? Is he awake?"

The doctor was solemn as he shook his head, "I am Dr. Leven. His head injury was severe. We figured it would be best to keep him in a medically induced coma in a bacta tank for now."

Kaleb asked in a shaky voice, "but he's going to get better? Right?"

It made them all uncomfortable when he did not directly answer, "We made contact with your Jedi Temple. There was a team of Jedi Healers on Corellia and were heading back to Coruscant. They were very close and will land in the hour."

Skylar breathed a sigh of relief. The Force worked in mysterious ways. How else could a team of Jedi healers be just passing by a system where a Jedi desperately needed them.

"Can we see him," Skylar asked the doctor.

The doctor quickly nodded, "follow me." As he led them to the room where Zac was, he told them, "You know I have made contact with your Temple before."

"Oh, why is that?" Thoran asked.

"I've offered to have Jedi Healers and their apprentices to come to this hospital and work with us," the doctor told them. "I genuinely believe it would be mutually beneficial for us to work together."

Skylar was perturbed. That was very much like the Jedi Council in their ivory tower. They were utterly oblivious to what was happening in the galaxy. "I assure you, Dr. Leven when I am on the Council, that will change."

Thoran and Kaleb exchanged glances. Skylar never mentioned wanting to be a part of the Jedi Council, but she had been very vocal regarding her desire for change. The only way she would see the changes she advocated for was to be part of the leadership.

They went into the room, and Skylar's eyes filled with tears. He looked so young and helpless floating in the tank. Kaleb moved forward and placed his hands on the glass. He closed his eyes and tuned everyone out. Even though Zac was in a coma, the older boy sent waves of the Force to him. He wanted him to know he was not alone.

Thoran and Prince Delling had just returned with cups of hot caf from the refectory for everyone when the Jedi Healers arrived. Jedi Master My'Al entered first. Jedi Master Mind Healer Nik-Ka followed.

My'Al wasting no time told Dr. Leven, "We need to get him out of the tank."

The healer and doctor worked together on their patient what Master Nik-Ka guided the others out of the room. "It would be best if you all remain in the waiting room," he told them kindly. With that, he turned back and went back into the room.

Skylar's hand went to her mouth. Zac needed the help of a mind healer when she had never required one. She also never had such a severe head injury. Or her first kill at age fourteen.

Thoran handed her a cup of caf and put his arm around her shoulders, "It will be alright," he told her. He didn't finish the sentence with his usual

I promise.

He wished he could promise her. He could not imagine their family without Zac.

_________

It seemed like hours before the Jedi healers and doctor exited Zac's room. They looked exhausted but pleased. Skylar had dozed off on Thoran's shoulder but quickly came to her senses as she heard them approach. "How is he?"

"Better," My'al said. "His brain had started to swell; however, he somehow managed to keep it under control."

Prince Delling nodded, "I noticed him today, closing his eyes and breathing in and out as in some sort of trance."

"Meditation," Skylar said in an emotional voice, "he usually hates it."

Delling considered her words, "In our cell before we were able to escape, he meditated. He seemed at peace. You must have trained him well."

Skylar quickly wiped her tears, "Thank you, Your...Delling," she turned to the healers, "can we see him."

"Only you, for now, Skylar," Nik-Ka told her, "He is waking up, but will be very tired. We do not want to overexert him, or he could relapse."

My'Al nodded and continued, "tomorrow, he should be well enough for more visitors."

"Stay with him, Love," Thoran said, kissing her forehead, "we will see you tomorrow."

Prince Delling told Dr. Leven, "Doctor, Master Malin has had an exhausting few days. Can you please have a cot and blankets moved into Zac's room for her to use?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the doctor responded as he bowed.

Delling placed a warm hand on Skylar's shoulder, "Please be sure to tell Zac I am indebted to him, and I will visit him tomorrow."

"I will, Delling," she told him, "thank you for watching out for him."

Delling laughed as he replied, "I think he watched out for me more, but you are welcome."

Skylar turned and entered the trauma area and made her way to her padawan, her son. She quietly entered the room and saw the lights were dim to protect Zac's eyes and senses when he woke. Sitting down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand. Soon he began to move in the bed, and she placed her other hand on his forehead. "Shhh, it's alright," she told him. "You're in the hospital."

He tried to sit up, "Prince Delling, where is he? Is Prince Delling safe?"

Skylar sent waves of love and comfort through their bond as she gently pushed him back into the bed, "He is safe and will be king, thanks to you. But you need to relax and allow your body to heal."

A wave of dizziness reminded Zac of his head injury. The boy leaned back on the soft pillow and breathed in and out slowly.

Skylar leaned her forehead on his and matched his breathing. She was guiding him back to calm.

After a few minutes, Zac said, "Master, I'm so sorry."

"Why did you go off on your own?" She asked gently.

"When Xanatos and I were exploring, we found a datapad," he told her," I spliced into it, and when you left me in our rooms, I deciphered it."

Skylar nodded, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did," Zac said, getting upset, "I told Xanatos. I told him I was going to contact you, and he took my comlink telling me I was already in enough trouble."

Skylar swallowed her anger and moved to ease her Padawan, "Do not worry about that now. You must rest now." She sent sleep suggestions through their bond and watched him move into a fitful sleep.

A moment later, Master Nik-Ka entered. He whispered in Skylar's ear, "Skylar, he can pick up on your emotions. You must control them."

"Yes, Master," Skylar said, feeling ashamed. She needed to keep her mind on the hear and now. Zac needed her now. She should have known that Xanatos knew more of what he let on. But she would deal with him later.

The door opened again a medic brought in a cot and blankets. Skylar sat on the floor by the window, deciding she would meditate first. Then she would sleep. Nik-Ka watched her take a meditation position and felt her negative emotions released into the Force. As she did, he watched Zac calm, and his sleep became restful. Satisfied, he left the room.

__________

When Thoran, Kaleb, and Prince Delling returned to the Palace just as Qui-Gon and Xanatos were. "How is he?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He had a nasty concussion," Thoran explained. "That, coupled with his constant need to use the Force, made it worse. He someone managed to keep the brain swelling under control." 

Qui-Gon rubbed his beard, "But he will recover."

"Yes," Thoran said. "He will need rest to recover. But he will be fine."

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "I will tell Skylar later about my report to the Council. After Padawan Rinda is well enough to understand."

Thoran's eyes narrowed, "What report?"

"I need to tell them about his behavior," Qui-Gon replied. "His insolence, his disobedience, and how went off on his own and was captured."

Prince Delling had heard enough, "And in his capture resulted in my rescue, the rightful ruler of Kuat."

"That was the Will of the Force," Qui-Gon agreed, "however, my report will remain the same."

Kaleb could remain silent no longer, "Xanatos, you know more than you are leading on."

Xanatos hid a smirk, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kaleb moved toward him, "You are a kriffing liar!"

Xanatos did not back down and took a couple of steps toward the other boy as well.

Both Qui-Gon and Thoran stepped forward, and each grabbed their padawans to stop the confrontation from coming to blows. Qui-Gon growled at Thoran, "Control your student, Knight Sannes. It's obvious where Padawan Rinda picked up his impudence."

Thoran's firm hand on Kaleb's shoulder stopped him from saying something rude to Qui-Gon. Both teenagers glared at one another, but neither said another word.

"Qui-Gon," Thoran attempted to reason, "you can't be serious about giving Zac an unfavorable report. Not after his performance out there."

Qui-Gon was anything but reasonable, "He put himself and this entire mission in danger, had he waited, we may still have found Prince Delling."

"Would you have found me before or after my execution?" Delling asked in a sarcastic voice. "I've heard about you too, Master Jinn. I can assure you, I owe my life and my throne to Padawan Rinda, and I will see the Jedi Council receives my report as well. "

Qui-Gon bowed slightly to Delling, "As I said, we are relieved you are safe. The Jedi Council will take your report, of course."

"However, they will not use it when it comes to correcting an arrogant student," Xanatos added with s slight grin.

Prince Delling looked to Qui-Gon, expecting him to reprimand his student who had arrogance radiating off him. Yet none came.

"Xanatos and I are turning in," Qui-Gon told them. To Thoran, he added, "there is room enough for you and your padawan in the quarters assigned to us."

Thoran did not trust himself to say anything and simply nodded. He was still holding Kaleb's shoulder. Once Qui-Gon and Xanatos were out of earshot, Kaleb said, "I would rather sleep in a pit of gundarks."

"I don't blame you," Delling told him. "I can honestly say I never met a Jedi such as Master Jinn. Is he always like that?"

"Yes," both Kaleb and Thoran said in unison.

Thoran went on to say, "He wasn't always like that. Skylar told me stories of how he was once firm but fair. Strict but loving. His discipline did not always come via criticism."

"She knows him well?" Delling asked.

Thoran gave a small laugh, "I suppose you can say that. He raised her."

"That cold and serious man was Skylar's master?" Delling asked in disbelief. "But she seems like a delightful young woman and a loving master."

Kaleb nodded, "she is all of those things and more. Zac and I are lucky because we, in a way, have two masters."

"Follow me, gentlemen," Delling said. "Far be it for me to have you stay with Master Jinn and his apprentice, and I am fresh out of gundark nests."

Kaleb laughed as they followed Delling into the private quarters of the royals. As they entered, servants cheered, clapped, and some stepped forward to hug Delling. He greeted them all and promised they would all catch up soon. "I am happy to return and to see you all, some who have watched me grow from a small boy. But please, let's see our guests to a room, they have had a trying day." Two maids quickly moved forward to set up a bedroom for Thoran and Kaleb to share and brought them a light dinner to eat before bed., Kaleb was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow after his shower.

Thoran could not sleep and quietly left the bedroom. He saw Delling sitting in front of a fire with a drink of Alderaanian brandy. He looked up and said, "Please, Master Thoran, join me." Holding up the bottle of brandy, he asked, "are Jedi allowed to partake?"

"Yes," Thoran smiled gratefully, taking the drink, "in moderation."

Delling nodded, "Of course. I have to be honest with you; I was surprised to hear you and Skylar are married."

"Many people are," Thoran said, taking a sip of his drink. "We are something of an abnormally in the Order. Attachments are not encouraged. Marriage is usually not allowed, especially among humans."

Delling listened intently, "are other species allowed?"

"Those with a low reproduction rate, or those who have a low species count," Thoran replied. "Sometimes, I still wonder why the Council agreed. It was truly the will of the Force."

Delling poured them another drink, "Skylar mentioned being on the Council one day. She would be an asset."

"That she would," Thoran agreed. "You will never meet a woman more dedicated to the Jedi Order. She feels the Jedi Council, as wise as they are, can be rather out of touch in their 'ivory tower' as she calls it."

Delling told Thoran, "I will be sure to let the Council know how well Zac performed under pressure and injured. That is a true testament to his master's training."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Skylar woke up, grateful for the cot provided to her. After meditating the night before, she was able to fall asleep knowing Zac was on the mend. While she had been able to sleep for most of the night, she still had an uneasy feeling she could not seem to shake. 

As she got up, she noticed Zac stirring he opened his eyes and said in a sorrowful voice, "they cut off my braid." 

Her heart broke as she put her hand on his cheek, "I know. It's alright. You will grow another one. Get some more rest. I will be back soon." 

He did not say anything but gave a slight nod and closed his eyes. Skylar went to find the refresher so she could wash up and try to make her hair presentable. As she left the room, she was grateful to see Thoran and Kaleb walking towards her with a fresh change of clothes and her travel pack. 

"You must have read my mind," she told them, kissing her husband good morning. “Now, to find a place to wash up and change.” 

A medic overheard, “follow me. You can use the doctor’s lounge. There is a private refresher there.” Thirty minutes later, Skylar returned to the room. 

Thoran stood up from the chair he was sitting in when she entered, "Feel better?" 

"I do," she said, giving Zac a quick kiss on the top of his head. "How do you feel, Padawan?" 

He shrugged, "my head still hurts, but the nausea is gone." He looked up her with an earnest look, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think my plan all the way through." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Skylar asked him. 

Zac looked at his hands in his lap instead of her, "I tried to, but you did not listen." 

"I'm sorry too, Zac," she told him. "You're right, and I did not listen to you. But that still does not mean you can wander off like that without me." 

Zac nodded, "I know, I should have known the files were too easy to decipher. But the Force was guiding me. It was like it wanted me to get caught so I could help Prince Delling." 

"What do you mean," Thoran asked. 

The boy continued, "if I didn't get caught, Delling might not have escaped. I don't regret what I did." He was quiet for a moment, "If I didn't find him, Delapar would have executed him and instead..." 

He trailed off, realizing in protecting Prince Delling, he had killed both Prince Delapar and Lady Rarr. His eyes filled with tears, and he said, "Oh, Force, I killed them." 

"You had no choice Zac," Skylar told him, sitting on his bed next to him and taking his hand. "You need to stay calm." 

Thoran went to the other side of the bed and laid a gentle hand on Zac's head, "You protected Delling from their blaster bolts, and they died because of their actions." 

Zac took some deep breaths, trying to come to terms that while he had saved a life, he had also killed. The first kill was not always easy, especially for someone that young. The door opened, and Master Nik-Ka entered. 

He kindly said," I will help you come to terms with this. I don't think we have ever met, Zac. I am Master Nik-Ka, and I am a Jedi mind healer." 

"A mind healer?" Zac said, confused. 

Nik-Ka nodded, "Yes, I help Jedi, who have had traumatic experiences and how to handle them." Turning to Skylar, "Can you come back in about one hour. We will keep the first session short." 

Skylar squeezed his hand again and turned to leave with Thoran and Kaleb behind. Thoran took her hand, "Let's go find you a nice hot and strong cup of caf. You are going to need it after I tell you this." 

"She is going to need a tall Jawa Juice," Kaleb quipped. Thoran gave him a stern look, and the teen did not say anything else. 

Skylar sighed, "I suppose you're going to enlighten me about the anxiety I can't seem to move beyond?" 

They found the refectory. Skylar went to sit at a private table towards the back. In a few minutes, Thoran and Kaleb returned. Thoran handed a cup to her. 

She took a sip, "thank you, now tell me what is going on." 

"Qui-Gon is compiling a mission report," he told her. "He is on a one-man mission to criticize Zac's performance." 

Skylar gave a disgusted laugh, "Let me guess, he is not going to lead with how he saved Delling's life." She shook her head and said, "I don't understand him anymore. He was never like this." 

"Skylar, he is what he is now," he told her as gently as he could 

Skylar replied, "I know. Yet, for years, he always told me to listen for the living Force. It would guide me. Well, I believe it guided Zac. I don't like what he did, but if he feels so strongly about it, I will back him up." She took another sip of caf and added, "besides, Qui-Gon is not the only one who can write a report." 

"Prince Delling is going to contact the Council too," Kaleb told her hopefully. 

Skylar was thoughtful, "I appreciate that, but you know that the Jedi Council does not use political or royal reports when they make their decisions." 

"So, what are we going to do," Kaleb asked her in a worried voice. 

Skylar patted his hand and used her affectionate nickname for him, "You, Dear One, will not do anything except be supportive of Zac. He is my Padawan. I will handle this with Qui-Gon and the Council." She tried to sound confident, but the foreboding feeling stayed.  
____ 

Prince Delling arrived later that morning, "I am indebted to you, Zac. Because of your help, I will be King. I will speak to your healers to see if you would join me on for my coronation as my Republic representative." It was customary on many worlds for a Jedi to be present and standing to the left of the throne while a new monarch took their solemn oath. 

"I didn't do that much, Your Majesty," Zac insisted humbly. 

Delling could not believe the goodness and maturity of the teenager, "You only saved my life and the democracy of this world." He gave the boy another grin, "Besides, haven't I told you we are friends, and you can call me Delling." 

"Thank you, Your,” Zac caught himself, “Delling," finally giving his first real smile since he woke up. 

He put his hand on Zac's shoulder, "You are very welcome, Young Zac." 

Skylar came in, followed by Healer My' al and Nik-Ka. Skylar smiled, "Delling, it's good to see you," she said, extending her hand to him. 

"I will hope your husband is not the jealous type," Delling said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Good Afternoon, Masters," he said to My' al and Nik-Ka. "I am hoping Zac will be well enough to attend my coronation tomorrow as my Republic representative." 

Skylar was not surprised; Zac had done well here. It would be a great honor for him. The healers looked to one another, and My' al gave a small nod, "He would need to take it easy. Maybe not be part of the procession and join you on the dais when you arrive." 

"That is most agreeable," the Prince told them happily. "I look forward to seeing you all there tomorrow as my guests." He said his goodbyes and left to return to the preparations for tomorrow's ceremony. 

My' al moved toward Zac and used a small light as she peered into his eyes, "Good, your pupils are not as dilated." She moved to the back of his head. The head wound was closed from the bacta, and the lump was not as prevalent. "You seem to be healing well. I would like you to stay here one more night." 

Zac sighed, and he laid back down on his pillow, frustrated, "great." 

"Cheer up, tomorrow afternoon; you can attend the coronation and go home to the Temple," My' al told him trying to raise his spirits. 

Nik-Ka spoke, "we will have another session tonight after your evening meal and one tomorrow morning before you are released." He turned to Skylar, "Once he is back at the Temple, I will see him every day for about six weeks." 

"Six weeks," Zac exclaimed. "But I can still do lightsaber training, right?" He looked hopefully to his master. 

My' al shook her head, "Sorry, Zac, but it will be at least six weeks before you can start training again." The healer turned to Skylar, "he can attend his normal classes, but no katas or lightsaber practice at all until I clear him." 

"This is just getting better and better," he said a little harsher than he intended. He blushed and said, "I apologize, Masters. My behavior is uncalled for." 

Skylar sat next to him on the edge of the bed, "I know you are frustrated, so I will let it pass, however, we do need to speak on some things." She waited for the healers to exit the room.

Zac looked apprehensive and asked, "what is wrong?" 

"Master Jinn is compiling a mission report," she began and knew there was no easy to tell him, "he is going to tell the Council about your behavior." 

Zac became very anxious," So, what does this mean?" 

"I don't know yet," she told him truthfully. "I will show the Council how well you did and how the rightful ruler of Kuat is now on the throne. That will count for quite a bit." 

Zac bit his lip and worriedly asked, "will they send me to the AgriCorps?" 

"No, they will not," Skylar promised him. "I don't want you to be troubled over this. I will take care of it." 

_____ 

Thoran came by after dinner, and he and Skylar took a walk while Zac met with Master Nik-Ka. Thoran spoke first, "how did Zac react when he learned about Qui-Gon's report?" 

"As well as you could expect," she replied. "That wonderful boy asked if the Council would send him to the AgriCorps." 

Thoran stopped. He knew how much Skylar hated the AgriCorps. She thought it was cruel to send children away from the only home they knew because a master did not choose them before an arbitrary date. "What did you tell him?" 

"I told him no, they would not," she said vehemently. "The stars as my witness, I swear once I am on the Council, I will treat initiates and the AgriCorps much differently."  
Thoran noticed this was the second time in a matter of days that Skylar mentioned being on the Council. He also knew when she set her mind on something; it usually got done. Thoran believed one day, she would fundamentally change the Jedi Order and how the galaxy viewed them. He also knew any changes she made would be for the best. For now, he simply took her in his arms and held her. 

_______ 

Back in Zac's room, Master Nik-Ka was starting the session, "let's talk about Prince Delapar and Lady Rarr, shall we?" 

Zac tensed up, he could not help it, "I did not want to kill them." 

"Of course not," the older man said. "We all know that." 

Zac's fingers went up to the place his braid should be. He always twirled his braid when he was nervous or in deep thought. His hand dropped back to his lap when he remembered it was gone. Cut off by Delapar and Rarr when they knocked him out. "I did not want revenge," he said earnestly. "I just wanted to protect Prince Delling." 

"And you succeeded, young one," Nik-Ka assured him. 

Zac looked at his hands and said in a defeated voice, “Not that it will do any good. Master Qui-Gon is rebuking me in his mission report." 

"Oh, tell me about that," Nik-Ka gently requested. 

Zac thought a moment on where to start and told Nik-Ka everything from the trip here to investigating the palace with Xanatos and finding the datapad. Master Nik-Ka held up his hand to interrupt, “Xanatos knew you took the datapad?” 

“No,” Zac said, “I didn’t take it. I downloaded it onto mine.” Nik-Ka made a mental note of this information and motioned for him to continue. 

Zac was telling him about the dinner and said, “I did not mean to be disrespectful, but so many people on Kuat were suffering, and I felt like I had to speak out.” 

“Yes, Zac,” Nik-Ka agreed, “It is difficult to see any living creature oppressed and mistreated. That is where diplomacy comes in.” 

Zac listened intently to his words, “I struggle with my diplomacy class at the Temple.” he admitted. 

“Yes, many young students do,” Nik-Ka said. “But with study and observing your own Master on missions, it will come to you. What happened after dinner?” 

Zac frowned, “I deciphered the codes. I should have known they were too easy. Xanatos returned, and I told him everything.” 

“Did you try to contact your Master?” Nik-Ka asked him. 

Zac started to get angry, “I was going to, but Xanatos used the Force to take away my comlink. When he went to the shower, I decided to go off on my own. They tricked me into believing he was in the ancient dungeon on the sublevels.” 

“So, you understand leaving alone was wrong,” The mind healer pushed. 

Zac thought before he answered, “I understand the danger, yes. But I would do it again if I had to.” 

“Explain please,” Nik-Ka asked, intrigued. 

“I felt as though the Living Force was guiding me as if it wanted me to get caught,” Zac stopped abruptly. “I’m sure that sounds stupid.” 

Nik-Ka shook his head, “No, not at all. If you truly felt the Force, you felt the Force.” 

“I had visions that I was the only one able to save Prince Delling, and I don’t care if I did get a bump on the head,” the boy said fervently. “If I had to do it over, I would still listen to the Force and do it again.”


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Zac had another session with Master Nik-Ka and was feeling much stronger when it was time to leave for the coronation. He was dressed in his best tunic with his lightsaber hanging from his belt. Delling had sent his transport to bring them to the palace. Zac would not be part of the procession. He would be seated in the front row and would join Delling on the dais. 

Zac sat in the front row, humble and respectful. He heard the whispers behind him and realized they were talking about him. How he was the Jedi child who had helped Delling escape and freed the political prisoners, many who were in attendance that day. He hoped he was not blushing. He glanced to his right and saw Skylar, Thoran, and Kaleb sitting in the audience. They all looked at him with pride. A moment later, Qui-Gon and Xanatos arrived. Qui-Gon gave him a small nod while Xanatos looked at him with contempt. 

Zac turned away as the music began to play. The audience stood, and Zac stayed in his place until Delling arrived at the front and stopped. He smiled at Zac and used his head to gesture for Zac to take his place behind him. Zac held his head high and moved with ease behind the soon to be king. As he took his place with Delling on the Dais, those in attendance began to cheer. 

Delling stood in front of the throne as the Kuati priest removed the Coronation Crown from a velvet box. The priest motioned for Delling to sit down. Zac watched as he stared straight ahead. The priest held the crown high over his head and said, “Do you so solemnly swear to uphold the sacred laws of this realm?” 

Delling replied, “I do.” 

“Do you solemnly swear to rule your citizens with honor, equality, and integrity?” the priest continued. 

“I do.” 

The priest lowered the crown on Delling’s head, “By the power vested in me by the Government of Kuat and the Republic, I present to you, King Delling, The Righteous.” 

Delling stood and faced his citizens. He glanced over at Zac and smiled at him as he moved toward the podium for his speech. 

He smiled at the audience, “I would like to welcome you all and thank you for coming. It has been a long road to arrive at this day. Unfortunately, the road was not an easy one and filled with treachery. Had it not been for the Jedi, I may not be here today.” He stopped and gestured to the Jedi in the Audience, “I would like my Jedi friends to stand and offer my thanks.” The five Jedi in the crowd stood and bowed their heads in respect. Once they sat in their seats again, Delling continued, “While I thank the Jedi Order and the Republic, I would like to give recognition to Padawan Zac Rinda.” 

Zac’s mouth dropped open before he brought his features back to neutral. Skylar could not help being proud of how he was carrying himself. King Delling motioned to the priest who had just performed the ceremony. The priest had another velvet box in his hands. Delling held out his hand and motioned for Zac to join him at his side, “May I present to you, Padawan Zac Rinda.” 

Zac bowed to the king. Delling opened the velvet box and lifted a medal with the royal crest engraved by an artisan. King Delling said, “Padawan Rinda, you have my gratitude and the gratitude of my people.” He placed the medal around the teenager’s neck. “You will always be welcome on Kuat. If you ever require assistance, you only need to ask.” 

King Delling placed his hand on Zac’s shoulder as the boy stood tall next to him on the dais. The entire assemblage rose to their feet for Zac and gave him a standing ovation. As Zac faced the crowd, he noticed in the front row the young councilwoman he had freed and guided to safety was there. He stared for a moment, realizing how beautiful she was. She met his eyes and gave him a radiant smile. He blushed a bit as he grinned back. 

After the coronation was over, there was a reception. King Delling introduced Zac to Valeray Horn, the councilwoman he had rescued, “Zac, may I introduce to you to the youngest councilwoman in the galaxy, “Valeray Horn. She was only seventeen years old when she won her election last year.” 

She put out her hand, and Zac shook it. Delling moved forward to the next group and left Valeray and Zac along. She smiled at the young Jedi again, “I do want you to know how I will always be grateful to you. Your fearlessness very well may have saved this Democracy and our way of life.” 

Zac shyly told her, “It is what we do.” 

“And you are humble too,” Valeray said. “Handsome and modest.” 

Skylar arrived just in time to hear Valeray’s compliment, “he is both.” She gave him a quick hug and introduced herself, “I’m Skylar Malin, Zac’s Jedi Master.” 

“It is an honor to meet you,” Valeray said, shaking the other woman’s hand. “You can be proud of his accomplishments here.” 

At that time, the other Jedi came to join Skylar. Xanatos looked at Valeray with interest. Xanatos was only a year younger than her and tried to charm her. “Senior Padawan De’Crion, Milady,” he smoothly said with a slight bow. “I am at your service.” 

Kaleb rolled his eyes. While they were older than Zac, they were not yet Senior Padawans. 

Valeray was not impressed; she raised an eyebrow and said, “thank you.” She turned to Zac and kissed him on his cheek, “Please make sure to keep in touch.” He smiled as she walked away, He turned back towards his master, hoping his face was not red. 

“It is almost time to go, Zac,” Skylar said to him. “Why don’t you go and say your good-byes. I would like to speak to Master Jinn before he leaves.” Zac nodded and felt anxiety raise in him, knowing when he returned to Coruscant, he would likely face punishment from the Council. At least he would be traveling home with Thoran and Kaleb instead. 

Once Skylar walked away, Xanatos turned to Zac and said, “Have a nice life in the AgriCorps.” He sauntered off to find Qui-Gon. 

“Don’t mind him,” Kaleb said. “He is just jealous.” 

Zac shrugged and went to say goodbye to King Delling and Major Dayrider. 

_________________ 

“Master Qui-Gon,” Skylar said, “a word before you go, please.” 

Qui-Gon stopped and faced her, his arms tucked into the sleeves of his cloak, “Yes, Skylar.” 

“I was hoping we could speak about your report regarding Zac,” she said. 

Qui-Gon said, “your padawan was contemptuous and brash.” 

“Yet because of his actions, the rightful king is now on the throne,” she replied sharply. 

Qui-Gon told her, “The success your padawan had should not excuse his recklessness. I will see you back on Coruscant.” 

___________ 

Three days after they returned to Coruscant, Skylar was summoned to the Council room. She stood in front of Yoda as he spoke, "Padawan Rinda, reckless was he. Put himself in danger he did." 

Skylar glanced at Qui-Gon, who had come without Xanatos. She then spoke respectfully," Masters; Zac did as he felt was right. I also have reason to believe that Padawan De'Crion knows more than what he has shared.” 

Qui-Gon's eyes turned fiery as he defended his padawan, "This again, Skylar? Please, stop it. I've told you more than once that resentment is not a Jedi trait." 

"And I have told you, my former Master, that I am neither resentful nor jealous of your padawan," Skylar's voice was calm and steady as she released her anger into the Force. 

"Masters," Qui-Gon said, turning away from Skylar, "Padawan Rinda is young and headstrong. While I agree he was detrimental to our mission, a little punishment is all that is needed." 

"Wait a moment," Skylar demanded, her calmness slipping away. "My padawan did what he thought was right; surely you can't punish him for this. Because of him, the rightful ruler of Kuat is on the throne. He does not deserve retribution." 

"Calm yourself, you will," Yoda told her. "Infractions Padawan Rinda made." 

Skylar once again schooled her features, "Masters, we all know that the Force speaks to each of us in different ways. It is not always black and white; there are many shades of gray." 

Jocasta Nu spoke in a kind voice, "My dear Skylar, we are not sending Zac away to prison or even the service corps. You feel rather strongly about this. Why, may I ask?" 

Skylar swallowed hard, "I feel that Master Jinn's report may be biased." 

She did not look at Qui-Gon since she thought she had just shown disloyalty towards him. Feeling Qui-Gon over their bond, she knew he felt the same way. 

Yoda looked from knight to master; his heart was heavy. "Punishment will not be. Learning experience it is." 

"Of course," Jocasta said. "I propose that Zac spend some time with me in the archives. Some studies on other cultures may help him with his negotiation and diplomacy skills." 

It was quickly agreed, and Skylar and Qui-Gon left the Council hall. Qui-Gon turned to Skylar, "how dare you tell the Council my report was biased." 

"I only told the truth, Master," Skylar said sadly. "You raised me always to be honest, even if the truth hurt?" 

"Skylar, I don't understand you," Qui-Gon harshly said. "You are jealous of Xani; do not bother to deny it." 

"You don't understand me?" Skylar said, incredulously. "Master, Xani has changed you. You are not the man who loved and raised me." 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Qui-Gon told her angrily. 

Well, let me enlighten you, my dear old Master,” Skylar said just as harshly. "Where is Tahl?" 

Qui-Gon had the decency to look away, "Tahl and I agreed that I needed to focus on Xanatos and his training." 

Skylar gave a half-laugh, "Oh really, Funny how she was always around during my training. As part of our family. I would have thought you would be married by now, perhaps with a little Jinn running through the Temple halls." 

"Things change, Skylar," Qui-Gon told her sharply. "I decided to concentrate fully on Xanatos." 

"And to Sith Hells with everything and everyone else?" Skylar asked him. 

"Skylar, our time is passed," Qui-Gon told her gently but firmly. "You have a padawan and a husband. My loyalty needs to remain with Xanatos. Since you still cannot accept that, we need to part and not see one another again." 

Skylar felt as if her heart broke in two. This was not the man she knew and loved. "You have changed; my father would never say that to me." 

Qui-Gon felt a sadness sweep over him and quickly banished it, "that's just it, Skylar. I was never your father. I was the man responsible for raising you to be a Jedi Knight. I have fulfilled my duty. May the Force be with you." He turned and walked away from her, 

"Master!" Skylar called out. Qui-Gon did not turn around, but he did stop. "Please know when you need me; I will be there for you. I am and will always be your loving daughter." 

She saw Qui-Gon's head dip a little, but he still did not turn around or speak. As he walked down the hall, she was mortified to feel their bond slowly closing off with every step he took. By the time he reached the end of the hallway, it was closed entirely. She saw him turn at the end of the hall, his cloak billowing behind him. Tears came to her eyes as she began to accept the cold void left in her mind where once love, and warmth lived. 

Skylar closed herself off to every living being in the Temple, except for one. Making her way to the gardens, she climbed the Wroshyr tree given to the Jedi as a gift from the Wookies. This tree had its growth stunted so it would not grow as tall as the ones on Kashyyyk. Still, it was tall and private. She climbed it and waited for the one person she allowed to feel her grief. 

Thoran knew where to find her. He climbed the tree and found Skylar on the branch she would always sit on when she was troubled or needed to think. He felt a flash of anger for Qui-Gon for hurting her like this but said nothing, as he held her in his arms and allowed her to cry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before Qui-Gon's crash and burn.

That evening Skylar did the best to hide her emotions from Zac and Kaleb. They, however, both saw her red eyes and knew she had been crying. As she excused herself to the refresher to take a shower, Zac blamed himself. "It's all my fault," he said sadly, sitting on the couch.

Thoran and Kaleb each sat on either side of him, and Thoran tried to assure him, "it isn't your fault, Young One."

"Had I not wandered off, maybe Qui-Gon would not have said those things to my Master," he argued softly. "He hurt her because of me."

Kaleb was not having any of this, "it is not your fault," he said to the younger boy. "Don't you dare give Qui-Gon the satisfaction of you blaming yourself."

"Kaleb's right," Thoran said. "Now get ready, we are going to CoCo town. Maybe some bantha burgers and deep-fried tubers at Dex's will cheer you up."

Zac stood up, "what about Master Skylar?"

At that moment, the door chimed, and Thoran went to answer it, "Skylar will have company, and they should be left alone so they can speak in private." He opened the door and welcomed Tahl into the apartment. She was holding a small pot. Thoran took it from her.

"Thank you for calling me Thoran," Tahl said. "How is she?"

Thoran waited for the boys to go to their bedroom to get their cloaks. "She is understandably hurt, but she is also worried about Qui-Gon."

"We will talk," Tahl told him. "I know she does not like to eat when she is upset, but I made her favorite soup from her childhood."

Thoran kissed her on her cheek, "We are lucky to have you, Tahl." He placed the pot on the table.

The boys came out of their room, and Thoran said, "Good, let's go, boys." They said good-bye to Tahl and left the apartment.

A few minutes, Skylar came out of the refresher, already in her pajamas and robe. She figured she would go directly to bed. The younger woman gave a small smile when she saw Tahl in the small dining area of the apartment and smelled her favorite soup. Tahl was pouring them both a cup of tea. "There you are," Tahl said kindly. "Come and sit."

Skylar felt like she was twelve again as she went and sat at the table. Tahl remembered Skylar could not eat when she was troubled, so she had made her favorite soup. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her years with Qui-Gon and his quiet counsel over a bowl of soup and a cup of tea.

Tahl placed her hand on Skylar's shoulder, "It will all be alright, Skylar." She sat down at the spot across from the younger woman. They sat quietly for a few minutes and ate.

"Thank you, Tahl," Skylar said, finally feeling a little better. "This is delicious as always. I can't count how many times you or Qui-Gon made me this soup growing up."

Tahl nodded, "I can't either. We both knew when you were troubled; this was the only thing you would eat."

Skylar felt tears come to her eyes again, "I will never understand why he did what he did. Or why I was so disposable to him."

"You were never disposable to him," Tahl promised her. "It's just that Qui-Gon is behaving like a stubborn bantha's ass who wouldn't know a krayt dragon if it sat on him."

This comment made Skylar giggle, "Tahl!" She exclaimed.

"What?" The Norrian woman replied with a broad smile. "As if your padawan, husband, and husband's padawan did not think the same thing. I only said it aloud."

Skylar laughed and said, "your point is well taken." She was quiet for a moment and added, "I still do not trust Xanatos. He is going to wound Qui-Gon's soul one day."

“I wish I could say I feel differently,” Tahl told her. “However, my senses tell me you are right. As much as I care for that man, I cannot make him see what is right in front of him."

Skylar could not help replying, “maybe it’s because the krayt dragon is sitting on him.”

“There’s the girl I know,” Tahl said, laughing. “I’m glad our visit made you feel better.”

Skylar smiled back at her before she mused again, “what happens when Qui-Gon can no longer ignore Xanatos and his actions.”

“We will love and support him,” Tahl replied, patting her hand. “As hard as it is to wait, we must.”

Skylar understood. She could not make Qui-Gon see the truth about Xanatos. She could, however, promise herself she would be there to pick up the pieces for Qui-Gon when the time came.

_ **One Year Later** _

Thoran, Kaleb, and Zac took great care not to speak of Qui-Gon to Skylar, and she never mentioned his name. They all knew how much he hurt her, and all three men were resentful over his cruelty. Thoran offered her quiet comfort and a strong presence. She loved him even more because of it. She immersed herself fully into Zac's training and grew even more proud of him every day. Zac was exceptionally talented and certainly not the reckless padawan Qui-Gon had portrayed to the Council.

Zac was disheartened from Qui-Gon's harsh review of him in his official account. Kaleb took it upon himself to bring out the younger boy's good spirits again. Zac enjoyed his time in the archives with Jocasta Nu, and he learned a great deal about many of the cultures in the galaxy. His diplomacy and negotiation skills had greatly improved, as he proved during the back to back missions he completed with his Skylar, Thoran, and Kaleb.  
Finally, almost a year later, they returned to the Temple on Coruscant for some much-needed rest and meditation. Their first night back, they went to the busy dining room for dinner. Zac and Kaleb sat catching up with friends they had not seen for the past year and left Thoran and Skylar to do the same.

Alina Anwar took a seat next to her. Alina was Skylar's best friend since her days as a ten-year-old padawan. She leaned over and spoke as if conspiring, "My padawan and I had a mission with your old master and his padawan."

Skylar's heart jumped, and she glanced at Thoran, "really?"

Alina saw her friend's eyes, "I'm sorry; I did not wish to upset you."

Skylar gave a small smile, "It's alright. I guess I will hear news regarding him from time to time. Part of me still misses him."

"He asked about you," Alina told her.

That surprised Skylar, "what did you tell him?"

Alina took a sip of her caf, "What I felt like saying was; why don't you ask her yourself. Alas, the ever-polite Jedi in me told him you were well and had just finished a successful string of missions."

"I hope one day we can reconcile," Skylar told them sadly. "But as long as Xanatos is in the picture, that will not happen."

Alina gave her hand a comforting squeeze and continued, "It was my first time working with his padawan. Does that kid think he is the master of the galaxy or what?"

"Yes, he does," Thoran said. "You didn't let your padawan work with him alone, did you?"

"Force no," Alina said, shuddering. "She is only fourteen and was looking at him as if he was the male model for Jedi tunics. He was basking in it, of course. I wouldn't trust him not to take advantage of the situation with an impressionable girl."

"Smart move," another friend Dain Albry said, "I hear Qui-Gon is asking the Council to consider him for his trials already."

Thoran looked at his friend, "you can't be serious. Xanatos is only eighteen."

"You mean, Xani," Dain said with a smirk. "Yes, I know, rather young to be taking his trials if you ask me, considering you, Alina, and I were almost twenty-five."

"And I was twenty-two," Skylar added.

"Only because you were chosen at ten," Dain told her. "Fact is we all had at least twelve years of training. Xani has only had five." They all smiled at the way Dain said, Xani.

"I can't imagine sending Kaleb for his trials now," Thoran said as he shook his head in disbelief. "He will be a great Knight one day, but he is just not ready."

"Xanatos could be good," Dain said, putting his fork down. "That is if he finds a way to rid himself of his arrogance. I have worked with them several times. I guess because I do not have an apprentice to be protective of." It was an unspoken fact that masters with younger padawans did not wish to work with Qui-Gon and Xanatos.

Skylar looked at Dain and asked him, "When you work with them, does Xanatos have Qui-Gon's back?" Even after a year, she still worried about her old master. She could not help but love him.

"To be honest, Sky." Dain replied, "I don't think that kid has anyone's back but his own. But we will find out sooner rather than later where Xanatos's loyalties are."

Thoran and Skylar exchanged glances, and Thoran asked, "What do you mean?"

"I am leaving with them next week. The Council is sending us to Telos IV," Dain answered. "Apparently, Xanatos's father, Crion, is the planet's governor and is in the midst of a crisis and civil war."

Skylar was shocked, "the council are sending him to his home planet?"

Dain nodded, "I have a bad feeling about the whole mess. Intel shows Crion is behind the crisis."

"Who else is going?" Skylar asked.

Dain sipped his caf, "other than me, Tahl.

Hearing Tahl would be with them made Skylar feel a little better. She trusted Tahl to look out for Qui-Gon even when he would not look out for himself. She grabbed Dain's hand, "please promise me you will look out for Qui-Gon and contact me if anything happens."

"You are one of my best friends, Sky," Dain told her. "Of course, I will."

After dinner, Thoran and Skylar gathered their padawans and went home. After the boys went to their room, Thoran asked," Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what," Skylar asked a little more emotional than she liked. "That my worst fear for my old master may come true."

Thoran tried to ease her concerns, "you don't know that for sure, Sky." He opened his arms to her

"I have a bad feeling about this," Skylar said as she went to him and allowed him to hold her.

A week after Qui-Gon, Xanatos, Dain, and Tahl arrived on Telos IV, Skylar heard from Dain. She answered her comlink, and the hologram of her friend came into view. "Skylar, it's not good."

"What's happening there?" Skylar asked, dreading the answer.

Dain shook his head, "Xanatos got a glimpse of his father's wealth and power and is not remaining neutral at all."

"What is Qui-Gon doing about it?" Skylar already knew the answers.

Dain gave a sarcastic laugh, "You know, Qui-Gon. He is making excuses for him and coddling him."

Skylar thought for a moment, "Is there a chance Qui-Gon can keep control of the situation?"

"Doubtful," Dain said. "Jedi Shadow intel shows that Xanatos may have sabotaged the first meeting to rally the Telosians, but the evidence is not strong enough, so Qui-Gon has dismissed it."

Skylar sighed in frustration, "That man and his stubbornness will be the death of me."

  
"I will watch out for him as best as I can," Dain told her, "but be prepared, this may not end well."


	22. Chapter 22

That evening Skylar did the best to hide her emotions from Zac and Kaleb. They, however, both saw her red eyes and knew she had been crying. As she excused herself to the refresher to take a shower, Zac blamed himself. "It's all my fault," he said sadly, sitting on the couch.

Thoran and Kaleb each sat on either side of him, and Thoran tried to assure him, "it isn't your fault, Young One."

"Had I not wandered off, maybe Qui-Gon would not have said those things to my Master," he argued softly. "He hurt her because of me."

Kaleb was not having any of this, "it is not your fault," he said to the younger boy. "Don't you dare give Qui-Gon the satisfaction of you blaming yourself."

"Kaleb's right," Thoran said. "Now get ready, we are going to CoCo town. Maybe some bantha burgers and deep-fried tubers at Dex's will cheer you up."

Zac stood up, "what about Master Skylar?"

At that moment, the door chimed, and Thoran went to answer it, "Skylar will have company, and they should be left alone so they can speak in private." He opened the door and welcomed Tahl into the apartment. She was holding a small pot. Thoran took it from her.

"Thank you for calling me Thoran," Tahl said. "How is she?"

Thoran waited for the boys to go to their bedroom to get their cloaks. "She is understandably hurt, but she is also worried about Qui-Gon."

"We will talk," Tahl told him. "I know she does not like to eat when she is upset, but I made her favorite soup from her childhood."

Thoran kissed her on her cheek, "We are lucky to have you, Tahl." He placed the pot on the table.

The boys came out of their room, and Thoran said, "Good, let's go, boys." They said good-bye to Tahl and left the apartment.

A few minutes, Skylar came out of the refresher, already in her pajamas and robe. She figured she would go directly to bed. The younger woman gave a small smile when she saw Tahl in the small dining area of the apartment and smelled her favorite soup. Tahl was pouring them both a cup of tea. "There you are," Tahl said kindly. "Come and sit."

Skylar felt like she was twelve again as she went and sat at the table. Tahl remembered Skylar could not eat when she was troubled, so she had made her favorite soup. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her years with Qui-Gon and his quiet counsel over a bowl of soup and a cup of tea.

Tahl placed her hand on Skylar's shoulder, "It will all be alright, Skylar." She sat down at the spot across from the younger woman. They sat quietly for a few minutes and ate.

"Thank you, Tahl," Skylar said, finally feeling a little better. "This is delicious as always. I can't count how many times you or Qui-Gon made me this soup growing up."

Tahl nodded, "I can't either. We both knew when you were troubled; this was the only thing you would eat."

Skylar felt tears come to her eyes again, "I will never understand why he did what he did. Or why I was so disposable to him."

"You were never disposable to him," Tahl promised her. "It's just that Qui-Gon is behaving like a stubborn bantha's ass who wouldn't know a krayt dragon if it sat on him."

This comment made Skylar giggle, "Tahl!" She exclaimed.

"What?" The Norrian woman replied with a broad smile. "As if your padawan, husband, and husband's padawan did not think the same thing. I only said it aloud."

Skylar laughed and said, "your point is well taken." She was quiet for a moment and added, "I still do not trust Xanatos. He is going to wound Qui-Gon's soul one day."

“I wish I could say I feel differently,” Tahl told her. “However, my senses tell me you are right. As much as I care for that man, I cannot make him see what is right in front of him."

Skylar could not help replying, “maybe it’s because the krayt dragon is sitting on him.”

“There’s the girl I know,” Tahl said, laughing. “I’m glad our visit made you feel better.”

Skylar smiled back at her before she mused again, “what happens when Qui-Gon can no longer ignore Xanatos and his actions.”

“We will love and support him,” Tahl replied, patting her hand. “As hard as it is to wait, we must.”

Skylar understood. She could not make Qui-Gon see the truth about Xanatos. She could, however, promise herself she would be there to pick up the pieces for Qui-Gon when the time came.

One Year Later

Thoran, Kaleb, and Zac took great care not to speak of Qui-Gon to Skylar, and she never mentioned his name. They all knew how much he hurt her, and all three men were resentful over his cruelty. Thoran offered her quiet comfort and a strong presence. She loved him even more because of it. She immersed herself fully into Zac's training and grew even more proud of him every day. Zac was exceptionally talented and certainly not the reckless padawan Qui-Gon had portrayed to the Council.

Zac was disheartened from Qui-Gon's harsh review of him in his official account. Kaleb took it upon himself to bring out the younger boy's good spirits again. Zac enjoyed his time in the archives with Jocasta Nu, and he learned a great deal about many of the cultures in the galaxy. His diplomacy and negotiation skills had greatly improved, as he proved during the back to back missions he completed with his Skylar, Thoran, and Kaleb.  
Finally, almost a year later, they returned to the Temple on Coruscant for some much-needed rest and meditation. Their first night back, they went to the busy dining room for dinner. Zac and Kaleb sat catching up with friends they had not seen for the past year and left Thoran and Skylar to do the same.

Alina Anwar took a seat next to her. Alina was Skylar's best friend since her days as a ten-year-old padawan. She leaned over and spoke as if conspiring, "My padawan and I had a mission with your old master and his padawan."

Skylar's heart jumped, and she glanced at Thoran, "really?"

Alina saw her friend's eyes, "I'm sorry; I did not wish to upset you."

Skylar gave a small smile, "It's alright. I guess I will hear news regarding him from time to time. Part of me still misses him."

"He asked about you," Alina told her.

That surprised Skylar, "what did you tell him?"

Alina took a sip of her caf, "What I felt like saying was; why don't you ask her yourself. Alas, the ever-polite Jedi in me told him you were well and had just finished a successful string of missions."

"I hope one day we can reconcile," Skylar told them sadly. "But as long as Xanatos is in the picture, that will not happen."

Alina gave her hand a comforting squeeze and continued, "It was my first time working with his padawan. Does that kid think he is the master of the galaxy or what?"

"Yes, he does," Thoran said. "You didn't let your padawan work with him alone, did you?"

"Force no," Alina said, shuddering. "She is only fourteen and was looking at him as if he was the male model for Jedi tunics. He was basking in it, of course. I wouldn't trust him not to take advantage of the situation with an impressionable girl."

"Smart move," another friend Dain Albry said, "I hear Qui-Gon is asking the Council to consider him for his trials already."

Thoran looked at his friend, "you can't be serious. Xanatos is only eighteen."

"You mean, Xani," Dain said with a smirk. "Yes, I know, rather young to be taking his trials if you ask me, considering you, Alina, and I were almost twenty-five."

"And I was twenty-two," Skylar added.

"Only because you were chosen at ten," Dain told her. "Fact is we all had at least twelve years of training. Xani has only had five." They all smiled at the way Dain said, Xani.

"I can't imagine sending Kaleb for his trials now," Thoran said as he shook his head in disbelief. "He will be a great Knight one day, but he is just not ready."

"Xanatos could be good," Dain said, putting his fork down. "That is if he finds a way to rid himself of his arrogance. I have worked with them several times. I guess because I do not have an apprentice to be protective of." It was an unspoken fact that masters with younger padawans did not wish to work with Qui-Gon and Xanatos.

Skylar looked at Dain and asked him, "When you work with them, does Xanatos have Qui-Gon's back?" Even after a year, she still worried about her old master. She could not help but love him.

"To be honest, Sky." Dain replied, "I don't think that kid has anyone's back but his own. But we will find out sooner rather than later where Xanatos's loyalties are."

Thoran and Skylar exchanged glances, and Thoran asked, "What do you mean?"

"I am leaving with them next week. The Council is sending us to Telos IV," Dain answered. "Apparently, Xanatos's father, Crion, is the planet's governor and is in the midst of a crisis and civil war."

Skylar was shocked, "the council are sending him to his home planet?"

Dain nodded, "I have a bad feeling about the whole mess. Intel shows Crion is behind the crisis."

"Who else is going?" Skylar asked.

Dain sipped his caf, "other than me, Tahl.

Hearing Tahl would be with them made Skylar feel a little better. She trusted Tahl to look out for Qui-Gon even when he would not look out for himself. She grabbed Dain's hand, "please promise me you will look out for Qui-Gon and contact me if anything happens."

"You are one of my best friends, Sky," Dain told her. "Of course, I will."

After dinner, Thoran and Skylar gathered their padawans and went home. After the boys went to their room, Thoran asked," Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what," Skylar asked a little more emotional than she liked. "That my worst fear for my old master may come true."

Thoran tried to ease her concerns, "you don't know that for sure, Sky." He opened his arms to her

"I have a bad feeling about this," Skylar said as she went to him and allowed him to hold her.

A week after Qui-Gon, Xanatos, Dain, and Tahl arrived on Telos IV, Skylar heard from Dain. She answered her comlink, and the hologram of her friend came into view. "Skylar, it's not good."

"What's happening there?" Skylar asked, dreading the answer.

Dain shook his head, "Xanatos got a glimpse of his father's wealth and power and is not remaining neutral at all."

"What is Qui-Gon doing about it?" Skylar already knew the answers.

Dain gave a sarcastic laugh, "You know, Qui-Gon. He is making excuses for him and coddling him."

Skylar thought for a moment, "Is there a chance Qui-Gon can keep control of the situation?"

"Doubtful," Dain said. "Jedi Shadow intel shows that Xanatos may have sabotaged the first meeting to rally the Telosians, but the evidence is not strong enough, so Qui-Gon has dismissed it."

Skylar sighed in frustration, "That man and his stubbornness will be the death of me."

"I will watch out for him as best as I can," Dain told her, "but be prepared, this may not end well."


	23. Chapter 23

Another week passed, and Skylar had not heard from Dain again. While she was still concerned, she knew and understood Dain could not stop in the middle of a mission to contact her. From the chatter she was picking up, the situation on Telos IV was still dire.

During this time, the Council sent Skylar and Zac on a short mission to Alderaan. The task was simple enough. They were assigned to deliver a new tax and trade treaty. It only took a day to go over the treaty and gather the necessary signatures. Within three days, they were on their way back to Coruscant and would arrive by nightfall.

Finally, the call she had been dreading came through. She was surprised to see both Dain and Thoran in the hologram. "Dain, are you already back on Coruscant?"

"Yes," he said grimly. "Skylar, there is no easy way to tell you any of this."

Skylar's chest tightened, "is Qui-Gon safe?"

Both Thoran and Dain exchanged glances, "physically yes." Dain told her.

"What has happened," she asked.

Dain took a deep breath, "Civil War broke out, and Crion appointed Xanatos as the head of the Telosian Army."

"But the Jedi were there for diplomatic purposes," Skylar interrupted. "The Jedi were not there to fight a war."

Thoran gently told her, "that did not matter to Xanatos."

"Go on," Skylar told Dain suddenly she felt sick to her stomach.

Dain continued, "Qui-Gon decided to go after Crion himself. He was desperate to save Xanatos from the insanity his father had caused."

"Except Xanatos did not want to be saved," Skylar deduced. "So Xanatos stayed on Telos IV with his father?"

Dain glanced at Thoran again and turned back to Skylar, "Crion is dead, Skylar."

"Dead? How?" She asked, truly confused.

"Tahl and I went to help Qui-Gon, but by the time we got there, Crion had challenged Qui-Gon," Dain told her. He paused a moment and continued. "It all happened so fast. Qui-Gon destroyed the sword Crion was wielding, and Crion was pushed into one of the many large decorative fires around the palace. He died instantly."

Skylar could not speak at first. Her mind was spinning from the news her Master had killed Crion. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"Qui-Gon tried to apologize and bring Xanatos back to the light," Dain sadly told her. "But, Xanatos was not having any of it. He cursed Qui-Gon and the Jedi 0rder." The Jedi stopped to take another deep breath, "As Xanatos was cursing Qui-Gon, he picked up his father's burning hand and removed the ring. He then pressed the scorching hot ring into his cheek."

Skylar thought for a moment, "he branded his father's death on his body."

Dain nodded, "and since Qui-Gon's lightsaber had cut the ring, it left a broken circle on Xanatos's cheek."

"And the Council?" Skylar questioned.

Dain replied, "the Council had cleared Qui-Gon of any wrongdoing. Crion's death was in self-defense."

"How is Qui-Gon now?" Skylar asked, dreading the answer.

Thoran was the one to answer this question, "No one knows. After meeting with the Council, he went to his apartment, and no one has seen for the past three days."

"This happened days ago, and you are just telling me now?" Skylar said sharply.

Dain told her, "Skylar, so much was happening. I went directly to your apartment when I returned, but you were already dispatched to Alderaan. I could not disrupt your mission with this. Plus, we had to meet with the Council and give our mission reports."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I know you're right. I will go see Qui-Gon as soon as I arrive back on Coruscant," Skylar said. "I should land in a few hours."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Thoran told her.

Skylar looked at the hologram of her husband, "this is not up to you, my love."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again," he responded. "I want to protect you."

Skylar understood, but stood her ground, "I know, but I don't need you to protect me."

Thoran knew she was right. He was to support and love her. He promised he would never possess or control her. He sighed, "promise me, you will call me if you need me."

"You know that I always do and always will," she said, smiling at his hologram image. "I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you more."

They ended the transmission. Zac came up behind her, "Xanatos turned to the dark side?" He asked her.

"It appears so," she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Now, let's meditate. My Master needs me."  
______________  
A few hours later, they landed on Coruscant. Skylar immediately went to Qui-Gon's apartment and punched in her old code. She smiled when the door opened. It made her feel better Qui-Gon had never changed her code. She stepped inside the apartment and gasped.

Sprawled on the couch was a disheveled Qui-Gon who had passed out. The floor and the table in front of the couch were covered in empty bottles. For the past three days, Qui-Gon seemed to have lived on Corellian Rum, Jawa Juice, and even Port in a Storm. There appeared to be dried vomit on Qui-Gon's filthy tunic.

Zac followed, and his nose wrinkled at the sour smell in the living area of the apartment. She turned to her padawan and said, "Zac, go home. Do not speak of what you saw here except to Thoran and Kaleb. Tell Thoran I will be there when I can." He nodded and left.

Skylar began to pick up the bottles and cleaning up the apartment. She expected to find Qui-Gon distraught but not in a drunken stupor wallowing in his own filth. It was somewhat difficult to see her stoic Master in this condition. A couple of hours had passed when Qui-Gon began to wake. Skylar had just finished cleaning the refresher and walked back to the living area when she heard her former Master moving around. He looked up at her, confused with bloodshot eyes.

"Skylar," he rasped. "What are you doing here?" He sat up and was immediately embarrassed by his appearance.

She replied in a loving voice, "you needed me."

Qui-Gon sat up and could not meet her eyes, "I don't deserve your kindness."

"Of course, you do, Master," Skylar said softly. "You have a fresh change of clothes on your bed. Now go shower and dress."

Qui-Gon did as he was told as if he was a thirteen-year-old padawan. Skylar went into the kitchen and did not find much in the way of food. She wondered when the last time Qui-Gon ate was. Contacting the Temple kitchen, she requested a light meal be brought to the apartment.

The meal had just arrived when Qui-Gon exited the refresher feeling a little better. His damp hair was now clean and combed. It hung loosely around his shoulders. He felt ashamed of how he had treated Skylar. Looking around, he saw that she had cleaned up after him and even ordered him something to eat.

She was plating his meal for him and smiled, "Come sit, Master." She had the decorum not to comment on the condition she had found him in as she poured him a cup of his favorite tea. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and went to sit in her old spot at the table.

Qui-Gon realized he was hungry. When Skylar sent him to the refresher, his body rid itself of the final remnants of his binge. He took a sip of tea first and then a spoonful of soup. Not knowing how his body would react, Qui-Gon ate slowly. Once he knew his body was accepting the nourishment, he continued to eat.

They sat quietly while Qui-Gon slowly ate. Finally, he spoke, "I owe you an apology, Skylar. In fact, I owe many an apology. But you especially."

Tears came to Skylar's eyes. Her old Master was sincere in his words, and she was quick to place her hand on his, "I forgive you, Master."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness either," Qui-Gon choked. "You saw what Xanatos was and tried to warn me. As did Tahl. I refused to listen."

Skylar stood up and went to Qui-Gon. He turned to her and allowed himself to be embraced by her. He remembered her words to him the last time he saw her.

Master, please know when you need me; I will be there for you. I am and will always be your loving daughter.

He also remembered what he did after. He walked away from the woman he considered to be his daughter and closed off their bond. Even after this, she never stopped caring or loving him. It overwhelmed him with emotion as he clung to her. After a few minutes, they separated, and Qui-Gon stood and placed his hand on Skylar's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming and setting me straight," Qui-Gon told her. "You can go home now; I'm sure your family would like to see you."

Skylar took his hand, "I can stay, Master. I don't want you to be alone." She glanced at the door to her old room, knowing Xanatos still had his belongings in there.

"We will clean out the room later," Qui-Gon told her, knowing she would not allow him to face that task alone.

Skylar nodded, "Yes, Master. But I can still stay."

"I know," he told her. "But I am doing much better now. While it will be difficult, I will need to move on. Your compassion and forgiveness have shown me that I can."

She hugged him again, "Will you come tomorrow morning for breakfast at my apartment."

"I think I will," Qui-Gon answered. "Your family will be the first of a long list of apologies for me."

As Skylar walked out toward the door, she felt a warm surge of the Force. Tears of joy came to her eyes as Qui-Gon's familiar presence took its place in her mind. Their bond was no longer dormant and flowed with love and respect. She turned around, "thank you, Master."

"No, my dear padawan," Qui-Gon said, his own tears shining in his eyes, "thank you."  
_______  
Skylar returned home and found Thoran seated on the couch, his head tilted back where he had dozed off waiting for her. He woke as he heard the door slide shut, "How are you?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Skylar told him, sitting next to him on the couch and leaning her head on his chest. "Qui-Gon is too. He restored our bond."

Thoran wrapped his arms around her, "Zac told me about how you found him. I have to say I was a little shocked."

"As was I," she told him, snuggling with him. "He seems to be sorted out now and wants to move on. He is coming to breakfast tomorrow."

Thoran glanced down at her, "well, that may be a little awkward."

"It doesn't have to be," she said, looking up at him. "We need to be there for him. He is part of our family. Besides, he would like to apologize."

This surprised her husband, "the almighty Master Jinn is going to apologize?" His disbelief held a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, he is," she told Thoran playfully, hitting his chest. "And you will accept his apology like the gentleman you are."

He laughed with her, "I thought we were not going to tell each other what to do."

She did not need to tell him or ask him. He would accept Qui-Gon's apology. He was just not sure if he would ever be able to have a close relationship with the older man. He would, however, be civil for his wife's sake. He only nodded, and their lips met in a kiss.  
______________  
The next morning, Skylar woke early to prepare breakfast and set the table for five. Thoran went to help her and started a pot of caf. They were setting out fresh fruit, nerf-milk, and freshly baked breakfast tarts when Kaleb and Zac came to the dining area. They saw an extra plate, and Zac looked at the adults, "is Qui-Gon coming for breakfast?"

"He is," Skylar told him. "He is already embarrassed by his behavior and wishes to make amends."

Kaleb sighed; "do we need to stay?

"Yes," Thoran told him in a no-nonsense tone, "and you will both be respectful and polite."

The boys both nodded and took their seats. The chime to their apartment rang, and Thoran went to answer it. He gave Qui-Gon a slight bow as he welcomed him inside.

"Master Jinn, it is good to see you."

Qui-Gon bowed back and offered his hand to the younger man, "thank you for your hospitality, Thoran. It is good to see you as well and too long." They stayed in the foyer, and Qui-Gon considered the man in front of him. Qui-Gon mused Thoran would be his 'padawan-in-law', and continued to speak, "I owe you an apology Thoran. I am also grateful to you for taking care of Skylar as you have."

"I accept your apology, Qui-Gon," Thoran replied. "But don't let Skylar hear you saying anything about needing to be taken care of." He grinned at the older man.

Qui-Gon smiled back, "thank you, and you are probably right." He followed Thoran over to the dining area and saw both Kaleb and Zac watching him, each with suspicious eyes. He supposed they were both his grand-padawans.

Zac spoke first, "Master Jinn, welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Padawan Rinda," Qui-Gon told him. "I suppose I owe you an apology." He turned to Kaleb, "and you as well, Padawan Faln."

Kaleb and Zac stood. Both had decided they would forgive Qui-Gon and would not hold any bad feelings. They also decided they would not trust him.

Kaleb said, "Thank you, Master Jinn, please sit." Both Skylar and Thoran nodded to their padawans approvingly.

The five made conversation regarding current politics, and Qui-Gon decided to break the ice with the boys. "I've seen both of you sparring. You both do very well with Soresu."

"I started with Shii-Cho," Zac told Qui-Gon. "Once I started training with Kaleb, I switched."

Kaleb smiled at the younger boy and looked to Qui-Gon and said, "thank you. Master Drallig wants to start me on Ataru." He glanced at his chrono, "speaking of which, we need to get going, or we will be late for our first class today, which is lightsaber instruction."

The boys stood and bowed to the masters, still seated at the table. They grabbed their backpacks and left. Qui-Gon stood up to leave as well. Turning to face Skylar and Thoran, he told them, "Thank you for breakfast. I must go see the Council now and ask to be placed back on active duty. I expect a lecture."

"You would not be my old Master if you were not getting a lecture," Skylar told him with a grin.

He gave a soft laugh and nodded, "After, I will need to clean out the padawan bedroom of my apartment."

"And I will be there to help," she promised him.  
___________  
Later that afternoon, Skylar arrived at Qui-Gon's apartment before him. She let herself in and walked into the bedroom that once belonged to her. Deciding to make this easier on Qui-Gon, Skylar opened the closet to empty it. She was surprised to find it almost empty.

"It's almost as if he knew he wasn't going to come back," Qui-Gon said from the doorway.

Skylar removed what was left and placed it in a box, "It seems like he took almost everything he owned." She moved to the desk, only to find datapads and discs for the various classes Xanatos took in the Temple. It did not take long to empty the bedroom. They moved the boxes to the living room.

Qui-Gon made them tea. He handed her a cup and said, "I've requested a smaller apartment. The Council will take it into consideration."

"But why, Qui-Gon?" Skylar asked. "Eventually, you will take a new padawan."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No, I will not. I failed Xanatos, and even though you were already a Knight, I failed you."

"You did not fail me," Skylar told him, "and Xanatos made his own choices, you did not make them for him."

Qui-Gon took a sip of tea, "and while he was making those decisions, I was blind."

"You still have so much to offer a youngling," Skylar told him. "Because of your training, I have been selected for special leadership training. I plan to sit on the Council one day."

Qui-Gon smiled at that, "I'm sure you will sit on the Council one day."

"You simply must train another, "Skylar tried to convince him. "My senses tell me that in this Temple right now, there is an initiate who can only be trained by you."

Qui-Gon was resolute, "I will not train another, Skylar."

Skylar did not say anything else; however, she was sure she felt the Force weeping.


	24. Chapter 24

There was never a more stubborn Jedi then Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Much to Skylar's chagrin, Qui-Gon spent much of his time away from the Temple. In almost three years he had rarely returned to the Temple, preferring a life of back to back missions.

Skylar and Thoran continued training 'their boys' as they affectionately called Kaleb and Zac. Thoran felt Kaleb would be able to take his trials sooner than later. At twenty, he already had a solid reputation for his abilities. Zac at seventeen was doing quite well too. He and Kaleb worked very well together. There was mutual respect between the two young men, brothers in arms as well as brothers in their hearts.

One afternoon Skylar and Thoran were watching a sparring match between Kaleb and Zac. The two moved fluidly and easily across the floor.

"You know, I've been thinking," Thoran said, not taking his eyes off the two boys.

"About what?" Skylar questioned. She then called out a brief direction to Zac, "watch your left, Zac. If your opponent changes form, you will need to compensate."

He took Skylar's hand, "Well, the boys are older and may even start solo missions soon. I think it's time for us to consider the child we have talked about and have put off having."

Skylar looked at him, her mouth open, "are you serious?" Joy was bursting inside of her.

"Of course, I'm serious," Thoran stated. "I have wanted to have a child with you since we married, but duty took precedence. I feel now is the right time." He gave his wife a little half-smile. "That is unless you object."

Replying with a playful smack, Skylar said, "of course I don't object, Silly. I'm thrilled." A baby would complete everything. The idyllic life she had been living would finally come full circle. Both Masters then noticed Master Yoda enter the training room. He briefly stopped to watch Kaleb and Zac and then moved on to their masters, who stood to greet him.

"Returning tomorrow, Qui-Gon is," Yoda told them.

"I did not know this," Skylar said, feeling elated. She had missed Qui-Gon. She also had a strong feeling that Yoda had ulterior motives.

Yoda picked up on her feelings, "Correct your instincts are, Skylar," Yoda told her, his eyes warm and friendly. "initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. Heard of him you have?"

Thoran spoke up, "I instructed him in Galactic History for the brief time I filled in while Master Alad was ill. He is a very bright boy. I have also observed him in the Temple. There is just something so promising about him."

Yoda agreed, "plans for him I have. Qui-Gon will watch him spar when he returns."

"You want Qui-Gon to take him?" Thoran was appalled. "Master Yoda, with all due respect, there are other Masters who would jump at the opportunity to train him. I'm surprised he hasn't been chosen already."

Yoda remained silent, and Skylar spoke up, "am I correct when I say there are other masters who are interested in Obi-Wan as a student?"

"Correct you are. Ordered them to stay away I have," Yoda told them. "Take him Qui-Gon must. Right with the Force it will be. Help him to see this, you will. Tell him of my involvement, you will not."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Skylar conceded. "However, you know that my old Master is very stubborn in his ways. This will not be an easy task."

"Love and trusts you, he does," Yoda said as he walked away.

The two watched as Yoda hobbled away and turned to one another. Thoran was shaking his head, "I can't believe the Council has made Obi-Wan off-limits to other masters."

"Nor can I," Skylar agreed, not knowing what to make of it. "We may not understand, however, if Master Yoda feels this strongly, it must be right."

"I would never be one to cross Master Yoda," Thoran agreed. "Yet, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this. Obi-Wan is bright, gifted, and inquisitive. Not to mention very kind. Qui-Gon has been cold for so long; I feel there is more of a danger of Obi-Wan warmness fading away than him melting Qui-Gon's icy exterior."

Skylar considered Thoran's words, "sometimes I feel the Council is out of touch. They still lecture on attachments, feelings, and fear while they sit in their ivory tower."

"Something else you will change when you are on the Council," Thoran said with a grin.

Skylar replied, "yes. Obi-Wan turns thirteen soon. He is feeling the pressure of not being chosen yet." The frustration was evident in her voice.

"Especially when there are masters who would accept him in a Coruscant second," Thoran concluded.

Skylar sighed, "I guess I better think about how I am going to get Qui-Gon to a sparring competition between two initiates."

"Without him knowing it," Thoran added. The happiness of discussing a baby of their own was forgotten.

The next day, Skylar went to meet Qui-Gon's shuttle. He was pleased to see her. "Skylar, it is good to see you."

"It has been too long, my dear Master," Skylar told him with a hug. She began to walk with him into the Temple, walking him toward the training dojo where the match would take place.

Qui-Gon paused, "Why are we going this way, Padwan?" Skylar did not respond as she linked her arm in his and continued to walk. Soon they found themselves at the dojo. Qui-Gon hesitated and turned to his former student with his arms folded, "Why are we here, Skylar? I told Master Yoda I was not interested in another padawan."

"I know, Master," Skylar told him softly. "I simply ask that you indulge me. The initiate I want you to see is gifted."

Qui-Gon exhaled with mild annoyance, "I will indulge you, Skylar, however, it will not make a difference."

Skylar noted as they entered the dojo that the spectators were either other initiates or Master/Padawan teams. True to Yoda's word, the only Master in the room available to take a new padawan was Qui-Gon. They found seats near the front. She pointed to one boy, "The boy there, with the ginger-colored hair, that is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"He is attacking viciously," Qui-Gon observed. "An initiate that age should fight to defend and conserve strength. His style is very dangerous.

Skylar tried to play towards Qui-Gon's compassion, "Obi-Wan turns thirteen next month. He is likely desperate to impress you."

"He should not be focused on impressing me," Qui-Gon said critically. "He needs to be focused on the here and now."

Skylar nudged Qui-Gon and grinned, "well, you are here now, and he is a boy in need of a teacher. Give him a chance, Master. Don't you feel the Force singing around him?"

Qui-Gon gave her a peculiar look and said cautiously, "he does have quite a bit of potential. With the correct Master, he could one day be a powerful Jedi."

"Qui-Gon, you are the correct Master," Skylar implored to him. "I believe you could very well be this boy's last hope."

A few minutes passed, and Obi-Wan several decisive blows, knocking Bruck's weapon from his hand, and cleanly caught the other boy between his eyes with his practice blade. Obi-Wan had won the match. He turned to look at the spectators who were cheering for him, and he met Qui-Gon's eyes. Qui-Gon gave him a brief nod.

Obi-Wan grinned. He bowed to Yoda and the rest of the masters. He then went to the dressing chamber to shower and change.

"So, what do you think?" Skylar asked him, praying to the Force to soften Qui-Gon's resolve.

Qui-Gon rubbed his beard, "I think he is dangerous and angry, but I will go speak with him." Skylar decided to wait and see what happened.

Not long after, Qui-Gon left the dressing chamber, and Obi-Wan was close behind him. Skylar saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon begin conversing. She could not hear the conversation, but she saw the distressed expression on Obi-Wan's face. Qui-Gon met the young boy's desperate eyes with the cold demeanor that had invaded and taken over the compassion Skylar knew so well.

Skylar's heart almost broke when she saw Obi-Wan drop to one knee, which was both a sign of humility and respect. She saw Obi-Wan's lips move and, even without hearing, knew what he had asked. Then to her absolute dismay, she watched her former Master shake his head no. Qui-Gon turned and walked away, leaving in his wake a dejected youth alone with his shattered dreams. Skylar let out a sigh as she went in search of her former Master. This was going to be much harder than she thought. She finally found Qui-Gon in the star map room, staring at the star systems as though they held the answers to all that plagued him.

He sensed Skylar's presence, and without even turning around, he said, "I have already heard it from Master Yoda. I do not need to be lectured by you as well, my grown but still very young Padawan."

"I would not dream of lecturing you, my beloved Master," Skylar told him serenely. "I did see you speaking with Obi-Wan after the match."

"I told him it was better not to train a boy with such anger," Qui-Gon answered, glad his back was still turned towards her. He was not proud of his words. "There is a danger that a boy with such anger can turn to the dark side."

Skylar's hand went to her mouth, "Master, you didn't?"

Finally, Qui-Gon turned to face her, "I did Skylar. I have told Yoda, and now I'm telling you, I will not take him or any other as a Padawan." His words had a very sharp edge.

"So, what happens to him now?" Skylar asked, concerned about the gifted boy.

"He will be sent to the Agri-Corps," Qui-Gon said, expecting Skylar's wrath in full fury.

"A farmer?" Skylar said, not even attempting to hide the incredulous tone in her voice. "a boy with such potential sent away. Master, you have finally lost your mind! I am so disappointed in you!"

Qui-Gon did not try to stop her. He knew Skylar was not so much angry with his actions but saddened. His heart was heavy as well. However, he was determined the boy was not his responsibility, and it was the will of the Force. The tiny voice in the back of his head whispered;

//You are wrong.//

Skylar meditated for a bit in the gardens and decided to see the Master behind all of this. A short while later, Skylar entered Master Yoda's private living quarters and sat cross-legged on one of the seats. "I disagree with you, Master," Skylar told him truthfully. "You have a young and impressionable boy feeling unwanted and inadequate."

"Trust in the Force you must, Skylar," Yoda replied in his usual enigmatic way. "Find the way, Qui-Gon will."

"At the expense of a young boy," Skylar said firmly but respectfully. "Can't you keep him at the Temple, Master? Perhaps open him up to be selected by another teacher?"

"Obi-Wan's teacher, Qui-Gon, is meant to be," Yoda told her. "Foreseen this, I have."

Feeling frustrated with both Qui-Gon and Yoda, Skylar returned home. Thoran found her in the kitchen slamming cabinets.

"Is it safe to come in?" Thoran playfully asked her.

"Well, considering you are not Qui-Gon, yes," Skylar said, dropping an empty pot on the stove. She moved to the cooling unit and opened it, "I'm not even hungry," she snapped.

Thoran shut the door, "I'm not either. The boys are doing night maneuvers training and will not be back for hours. You do not need to cook.” He pulled her into his arms and, with a teasing nudge, asked, "Now tell me why you wish to cause Qui-Gon bodily harm?"

"He watched Obi-Wan spar with Bruck Chun today," Skylar pulled back so she could face her husband. "Obi-Wan practically begged Qui to take him as a student, and Qui-Gon turned him down flat. It was heartbreaking."

"I'm not surprised," Thoran told her with a sigh.

Skylar huffed, "he was not always cold like this. His compassion was his most wonderful quality."

"Xanatos tainted that," Thoran told her kindly. "What of Obi-Wan? Is Yoda going to open him back up for selection?”

"No, Yoda Is sending him to the Agri-Corps." The disdain in Skylar's voice was the same she always had when the Agri-Corps were discussed.

"The Agri-Corps?" Thoran blurted, "But why? Yoda knows how much potential Kenobi has."

Skylar shook her head, "I simply do not know. Yoda insists Qui-Gon will learn the way."

"Poor kid," Thoran said sadly. "Let's hope Qui-Gon figures it out quickly, or Obi-Wan's self-esteem is going to suffer."


	25. Chapter 25

Much to the dismay of both Skylar and Thoran, Qui-Gon did not figure it out quickly. Skylar went to see him in hopes she could change his mind about Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon handed her a cup of tea and told her, “I have been given a mission to Bandomeer. I board the Monument tomorrow. “

“Bandomeer?” Skylar asked. She knew Yoda was behind this but would not share that with Qui-Gon. “Isn’t that where Obi-Wan Kenobi will be serving in the Agri-Corps?”

Qui-Gon sipped his tea, “a coincidence and nothing more.”

“You know better than that, my dear Master,” Skylar told him. “you know the Force does everything for a reason.”

Qui-Gon did not respond. He knew he would be lying if he said he had not thought of Obi-Wan's despairing face. It was all he could think about. Instead, he told his former Padawan, “as I told Master Yoda, the boy is not my responsibility.”

“Master, you are better than this,” Skylar said earnestly. “Where is the compassion I knew so well during my childhood? My heart tells me he would flourish under your training.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “You are speaking with emotion. Remember your training, there is no emotion, there is peace.” His correction was lukewarm.

“Or there is emotion, yet peace,” she told him. “We are sentient beings, Master. We are not droids. Obi-Wan has so much potential.”

Qui-Gon sharply said, “he is dangerous and reckless.” He did not tell her that Yoda had told him he was much like Qui-Gon at that age.

“I had hoped you would change your mind,” Skylar sadly said kissing him on the forehead. “I can see I was wrong.” She walked to the door, “I will see you when you return from Bandomeer. May the Force be with you.” She left behind a brooding Qui-Gon who was still thinking about Obi-Wan.

Skylar made her way home when she heard a commotion in the hallway near the lift that would take her to the floor her apartment was on. She stayed back and out of sight so she could observe and listen. She heard the voice of Bruck Chun and his friend Aalto.

“Oafy-Wan, we have a bet going,” Bruck told him in a mocking tone.

Aalto finished, “We give the Agri-Corps one planetary rotation before they kick you out too.”

“Yeah, Oaf-Wan,” Bruck cruelly said, “you are such a failure that no one would even care if you disappeared forever.”

Both Bruck and Aalto laughed at the other boy’s embarrassment and pain. Obi-Wan did not respond, he stood with his head down. Skylar was about to step forward and stop the verbal attack on Obi-Wan, but she did not have too. From the other side of the hallway she heard the voice of her own Padawan.

“Hey, why don’t you both leave him alone. “You are to respect your fellow initiates and behave like Jedi,” Zac told them both. Skylar felt a rush of pride of how mature he sounded.

Bruck responded, “Oh come on now. This is Oafy-Wan Kenobi. He will never be a Jedi.”

“Yeah,” Aalto said. “He didn’t get chosen and is now going to a backwater planet to be a farmer. He is a loser.”

Zac was running out of patience, “I didn’t see anyone choose you either. Now get back to your dormitory.” Both boys decided the fun of tormenting Obi-Wan was over for the evening and stepped on the lift. Bruck gave Obi-Wan one last hateful glare before the door slid shut.

Zac looked at Obi-Wan and asked, “are you okay?”

Obi-Wan tried to stop tears from coming to his eyes and said, “No. But I will be. Thank you.” He gave Zac a slight bow and continued his way. Zac watched him walk down the hall with his shoulders slumped. Zac felt sorry for the boy.

“You handled that well, Padawan,” Skylar told him making her presence known.

Zac blushed, “thank you, Master. So that is Obi-Wan Kenobi? I feel sorry for him.”

“As do I,” Skylar said putting her arm around his shoulders. “He leaves for Bandomeer tomorrow morning.”

Zac nodded before he grinned and said, “He will be back.”

“What do you mean?” Skylar asked him.

Zac shrugged, “I had another vision today. I foresee he will be a great Jedi and may one day save us all.”

Skylar knew Zac had been having visions, but to hear he had one about Obi-Wan gave her hope that not all was lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skylar was working with Yoda as part of her rotation in the leadership program when Qui-Gon contacted them. She and Yoda were the only ones in the council room when the transmission came through. She watched the wavering hologram of Qui-Gon in front of them.

“We were attacked by pirates,” Qui-Gon told them. “Obi-Wan did very well, he obeyed my directions and flew us to safety.” Qui-Gon hesitated a moment before he continued, “the Monument’s nav system was damaged in the battle and he had to fly the ship manually.”

Skylar and Yoda exchanged glances, “manually?” Skylar said impressed. “That shows quite a bit of skill for someone so young.”

“Powerful, Young Obi-Wan is,” Yoda agreed. “More to tell us you have?”

Qui-Gon went on to tell them about Jemba the Hutt stealing the dactyl and how the Arconans almost died because of it. “Obi-Wan and I were connected,” Qui-Gon admitted. “Somehow; we seem to have a bond.”

Yoda’s ears stood up as he inquired, “A Master and Padawan bond?”

Qui-Gon did not respond. He could not say no, because Yoda knew him too well. As did Skylar for that matter. He simply continued briefing them on the mission. Including Obi-Wan protecting the cave from the draigons and how the Hutts had tried to assassinate the boy. “I administered the Dactyl to the Arconans and hurried back to Obi-Wan's side in time to see him deflect a blaster bolt meant for him. It went back to Jemba the Hutt killing him.”

“How is Obi-Wan dealing with that,” Skylar asked. She knew how troubled Zac was when he killed Prince Delapar and Lady Rarr.”

Qui-Gon seemed perplexed, “I don’t know, I have not spoken to him about that. We were defending the cave against draigons.”

“Fought well did Obi-Wan?” Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, “Yes, we were completely in sync. When I moved to the right, Obi-Wan covered my left. When I moved forward, he protected me from behind.” He stopped and considered his next words, “the last time I was so Intune with another was when I fought beside you, Skylar.”

“So, you are going to take Obi-Wan as your Padawan?” Skylar asked.

To her surprise, Qui-Gon shook his head, “I underestimated Obi-Wan, however, I will not take him.”

“Qui-Gon, you can’t be serious,” Skylar told him. “The Force has shown you how powerful he is and admit you share a bond.”

Even in the hologram, Skylar could see Qui-Gon avert his eyes, “I am not sure what to do as of yet.”

“When unsure of the path,” Yoda told them, “wait you must.”

This frustrated Skylar, but she knew Yoda was correct.


	26. Chapter 26

Skylar and Thoran met in a secluded spot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Kaleb and Zac were practicing night maneuvers again. Both teenagers were becoming more self-sufficient. Kaleb would start independent missions soon. Zac would not be far behind him.

“So, tell me about your day with Yoda,” Thoran said taking her hand in his.

She sighed, “Qui-Gon contacted us. Obi-Wan is more gifted than anyone imagined. He flew the Monument manually after the nav system was damaged in a pirate attack. “

“That is rather impressive,” Thoran replied. “Something tells me Qui-Gon was not as impressed.”

Skylar shook her head, “No, he was impressed”. She went on to tell her husband about how Obi-Wan was almost assassinated and how he defended the cave from draigons by himself until Qui-Gon returned.

“If Qui-Gon was impressed, is he taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan Learner?” Thoran asked her.

Skylar sighed again, “no, he is not. Even though they already share a bond.”

“A bond?” Thoran asked in a surprised voice.

“They were connected as they fought together,” Skylar told him. “He said the last time he was this connected with another was when he was with me.”

“And he still won’t take him,” Thoran said shaking his head. “What is wrong with that man?”

Skylar leaned on him, “I truly wished I knew. I also have a very bad feeling about this whole mission. Offworld Corporation is very secretive. No one knows who runs it.”

“Don’t think about that now,” Thoran said kissing the top of her head. “A few weeks ago, we had a conversation about having a baby that we were not able to finish.”

Skylar stood up with a smile, “Well, we will never have a baby if we are only talking about it.”

Thoran laughed as he stood up, “I suppose not.” He took her hand and they practically ran back to their apartment.

*******************

It was another week before Qui-Gon contacted the Yoda again. After Yoda spoke with Qui-Gon, he summoned Skylar. “Involved Xanatos is.”

Skylar absorbed Yoda’s words, “Xanatos is on Bandomeer? He is behind Offworld?”

Yoda nodded, “Information of Offworld, Obi-Wan found. Dismissed it, Qui-Gon did.”

Shaking her head, Skylar said, “Of course he did. Qui-Gon's reasoning tends to become clouded when Xanatos is involved.”

Yoda replied, “Thinks he can read Xanatos.”

Skylar exhaled, “I hope he is right this time, Master Yoda. What do you need from me?”

“To the archives go,” Yoda instructed. “Research Offworld you will.”

Skylar stood up, “Yes, Master. Before I go, do you know how Obi-Wan is faring with this?”

“Tell him of Xanatos, Qui-Gon did not,” Yoda told her.

Shaking her head again, she said, “The boy needs to be warned.” She could not understand why Qui-Gon would not tell Obi-Wan of how dangerous Xantos was and to be cautious.

“Qui-Gon felt safer for the boy not to know,” Yoda told her. “ Admonished him I did. The apprentice accepts the danger when the master chooses the apprentice.”

Skylar’s head jolted slightly, “did Qui-Gon finally accept him?”

“Not yet. Soon he will,” Yoda responded in his usual vague way. “Go now. Expecting you, Master Nu is.”

Skylar contacted Thoran on her way to the archives and told him she would not be home for dinner as she explained the current events. She had just ended the transmission when she arrived at the archives. Master Nu was standing there with her arm full of holo disks. She quickly led Skylar to a terminal, “This is to get you started, my dear,” Jocasta told her.

“Thank you, Master Nu,” Skylar told her. “I will begin immediately.”

Jocasta Nu told her, “Offworld is rather secretive. But I have curated a thoughtful collection of information that you will be able to build off.” As she turned to leave she told the younger woman, “call if you need assistance.”

Hours later, Skylar had gathered some, but not nearly enough information. It seemed Offworld Mining Corporation had many fronts as well as shell corporations. It was difficult to trace it back to Xanatos, but when she was able to connect Offworld to the Telos company, UniFy, she knew he was behind it. She keyed UniFy into the terminal she was working on and waited for the results. As she was waiting her comlink went off. She glanced around the archives and saw she was the only one there at that late hour. Even Jocasta Nu seemed to have retired for the night. She answered her comlink.

A small hologram of Qui-Gon appeared, “Skylar, Master Yoda tells me you are researching Offworld. Do you have any information?” Even though the holographic transmission she could tell Qui-Gon was troubled.

“Some, Master,” Skylar told him. “It appears Offworld has many shell companies. Probably to mask illegal activity. UniFy is the most prominent and its home base is on Telos.”

Qui-Gon nodded, “Can you link Xanatos to any of it?”

“Not yet,” Skylar told him. “I will continue to work on it. You seem distressed, are you alright?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “No. Obi-Wan is missing and Xanatos is behind it.”

Skylar felt her heart leap, “Are you sure?”

Qui-Gon lamented, “Xanatos goaded me into a lightsaber duel. When I was about to get the upper hand, he presented this. To throw me off balance.” Qui-Gon held up another lightsaber.

“Is that, is that Obi-Wan's weapon?” Skylar asked.

“It is. As I turned from the duel, I grabbed it from Xanatos’ grip,” Qui-Gon explained. “I then did something I never did before. I ran from a battle.”

Skylar tried to reassure him, “You were right to leave, Master. Obi-Wan's safety is what is important now. Do you have any idea where he has taken the boy?” She hesitate and took a deep breath, “or if he is even alive?”

“He is alive,” Qui-Gon said sharply. “I feel his presence, however, our bond is new and I can’t sense where he is. I have no idea where he took him.”

Skylar noticed Qui-Gon spoke of his bond with Obi-Wan and it made her feel better about the circumstances. “I will continue my work,” she told her former master. “Contact me if you need anything regarding information on Bandomeer.”

“Yoda was right,” Qui-Gon sadly said. “I am running from my past instead of looking to my future. I have shut out and wounded an innocent boy. Now he is missing. I know Xanatos will not hesitate to hurt him if he thinks it will get to me.”

Skylar’s heart broke for her master, “Master, you will find him. Find him and bring him home.”

“I have been a fool. I will bring him home, to the Temple where he belongs. Thank you, Padawan,” Qui-Gon told her.

She smiled at him as she replied, “May the Force be with you, Master.”

Skylar was beside herself with worry for both her master and for Obi-Wan. Skylar knew she would not be going to sleep anytime soon. She needed to gather all she could on Offworld, UniFy, and the other shell companies. Somewhere there had to be something to connect them to Xanatos. She said a prayer to the Force that when Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan it would not be too late. Qui-Gon was ready to take him as his Padawan. She did not know how her former master would react if something happened to Obi-Wan.


	27. Chapter 27

Skylar worked until the early morning. She finally stood to stretch and felt dizzy. Skylar placed a hand of her chair and took a couple of deep breaths. She heard footsteps and sensed her husband's presence behind her.

"Are you alright?" Thoran asked her concerned. He placed his hand on her back.

She nodded slightly and waited for the dizziness to pass, "I think I sat at that terminal too long."

"Fourteen hours, I would say so," he reproved her gently. "Did you have anything to eat?"

Skylar replied, "No, but I can't think about that. Obi-Wan is missing."

"Missing?" Thoran sounded concerned as he helped her gather her datapads. "Let's go home and get you something to eat, and you can tell me everything you know."

By the time they returned to their apartment, the boys had already left for their classes for the day. She sat at the dining room table and put her head in her hands. Thoran handed her a cup of her favorite herbal tea instead of caf, "I figured you might want to sleep after this."

"I can't sleep," Skylar said. "I think I found the link between Xanatos, Offworld, and UniFy. He is the one who took Obi-Wan."

Thoran saw her exhaustion and knew he would not be able to tell her to stop. He wouldn't even ask her. Instead, he put his hand on hers and said, "tell me."

Over breakfast, Skylar explained how Xanatos was involved in the situation at Bandomeer, "Offworld, and dozens of shell companies all go back to UniFy, which is headquartered on Telos. That has to be the common denominator. With more research, we maybe we can figure out where he has taken Obi-Wan."

"What have you discovered so far?" Thoran asked her. If he could help her, he could watch her over her without her knowing it.

Skylar powered up one of the many datapads they came home with and handed it to him.

"You made a lot of progress," Thoran told her. "But I'm not surprised. Research is one of your many talents and gifts."

Skylar was sipping her tea, relieved her dizziness had subsided. She took a bite of her breakfast, even though she was not very hungry. She did that more for her husband's sake than hers. "Thank you, it appears that Xanatos infiltrated Bandomeer's leadership after Jemba the Hutt's death."

"Xanatos always did move fast," Thoran replied, looking at the datapad with her. "So Offworld controls most of the ore and mineral extraction on most of the outer rim worlds. Do you think he took Obi-Wan off-planet?

She gave a slight shrug, "I really don't know. Qui-Gon insists he is still alive." She took another datapad and continued, "If he can't find him, I don't know if Qui-Gon will recover."

It's his own fault, Thoran thought to himself. To his wife, he said, "It's a shame Obi-Wan has to suffer while the Council and Qui-Gon manipulated his future so they can figure this out."

"I agree," Skylar sighed, "however, this is not the time for finger-pointing." She opened up the datapad again. "Xanatos appears to be using the guise of being a philanthropist, but I know him better than that."

Thoran nodded, reading another datapad, "It will be challenging to prove that to the Telosians. They seem to believe he is their savior."

"It's infuriating!" Skylar snapped "He still wants revenge on Qui-Gon. That is why he took Obi-Wan. To cause Qui-Gon pain."

Thoran considered his wife's words, "so even Xanatos could sense their bond through the Force. That is almost unheard of."

Before Skylar could respond, her comlink sounded. She immediately answered. A distraught Qui-Gon appeared in the hologram. "Padawan, I learned that Xanatos sent Obi-Wan to a deep-sea mining platform."

Thoran and Skylar exchanged glances. Skylar started typing on her datapad again and said, "He will need all of his senses to stay alive."

"I know," Qui-Gon replied in a worried tone. "I need coordinates."

Skylar was already transmitting, "I'm way ahead of you, Master. Coordinates should already be on your comlink. What else can I do?"

"Please inform the Council and ask them to notify the Supreme Chancellor. We may need Republic intervention." The transmission ended.

Thoran sighed when Skylar stood up and asked her, "will you be alright?"

"I will," Skylar said as she kissed him. "I will let you know what happens."

Skylar arrived at the Council chambers and was welcomed in by Yoda, "Skylar, come in. News you have for us?"

"Yes, Masters," Skylar began. "I sent Qui-Gon coordinates for the deep-sea mining platform on the Great Sea of Bandomeer. That is where Xanatos sent Obi-Wan."

Mace Windu leaned forward in his seat, "We have heard rumors about the mining platforms. They throw you off at the slightest infraction."

"Are we even sure Obi-Wan Kenobi is still alive?" the question came from Master Ki-Adi Mundi.

Skylar's response was sharp, "Master Qui-Gon believes so." She stood tall and waited to be admonished. But none came.

"More to say, Skylar?" Yoda asked her. "Speak your mind you may."

Skylar calmed herself and bowed to Yoda, "Thank you, Master. May I ask why we send young and impressionable initiates to dangerous worlds, to begin with?"

"Bandomeer is only dangerous due to Xanatos," Oppo Rancisis told her. "When one is not chosen, we send them to serve the Force in other ways."

Skylar glanced at Yoda, whose ears perked up. He nodded to her as if giving her permission to continue. Which she did, "With all due respect, Masters, we send vulnerable and naive initiates away from the only home they have. It's cruel. We do not even send them home to their families."

"Attachments are not encouraged," Ki-Adi Mundi told her in a somewhat condescending tone. "We would not send them to a family they do not know. You, Knight Malin, are the exception for attachments." He glanced at his fellow Council members, "Did we make a mistake by allowing you to marry?"

Skylar remained silent at first. She knew she and Thoran were an exception. The Council had denied other couples wishing for the same courtesy bestowed to Thoran and Skylar. "I feel our attachments make us stronger. We love without possessing one another. We honor the Force above one another."

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick, "A mistake it was not. A time to discuss this later."

"Yoda is correct," Mace Windu said. "What else did Qui-Gon tell you?"

Skylar replied, "he asked for you to inform the Supreme Chancellor. He felt Republic intervention may be needed if he is unsuccessful in rescuing Obi-Wan."

"Inform him we will," Yoda told her. "For your hard work and dedication, we thank you."

kylar bowed to the Council and left. She felt dizzy again. Not wanting to worry Thoran, Skylar decided to go meditate in the gardens. She went to a quiet and secluded spot and began her meditation.

Sometime later, the young woman heard her comlink. Reaching for it, Skylar was pleased to see Qui-Gon and behind him, Obi-Wan. "Are you both not a sight for sore eyes," she happily exclaimed.

Qui-Gon gave a slight laugh and looked back toward Obi-Wan, "Padawan, can you please go tell the pilots we are ready to leave."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said with a grin as he bowed and ran towards the cockpit.

Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan was gone and told Skylar, "thank you for all the research you did."

"It was my pleasure, Master," Skylar told him. "You called him Padawan." She was elated to see the two had finally come together.

Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. He saw Obi-Wan speaking to the pilot. The pilot was showing Obi-Wan the controls of the cruiser, who seemed engrossed with the conversation. Once he was satisfied the conversation was private, he said, "Yes. He is now my Padawan."

"I'm happy for you, Master," Skylar told him sincerely.

Qui-Gon's hand went to his beard, "they tried to kill him, you know. As I was racing toward the platform, I saw them push him overboard. As he fell, his face held no fear."

Skylar could not help but gasp, "how did he ever survive the fall?

"He somehow made a friend," Qui-Gon told her. "In that terrible place, he actually made a friend—a phindian names Guerra.

Skylar smiled at her former Master, "his goodness shines through no matter the circumstances. How was Obi-Wan saved?"

"Guerra made a sling and caught Obi-Wan before he was able to plummet to the water," Qui-Gon told her, still amazed. "It was Obi-Wan's integrity and honesty that caused Guerra to risk his life."

Skylar nodded, "Obi-Wan is very special. I'm so glad you found him, and he is safe."

"There's more, Skylar," Gui-Gon told her. "Xanatos confronted us. We engaged in a brief battle, and he escaped."

Skylar asked, "why were you unable to pursue him?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "Xanatos had planted bombs, and we would have died, had it not been for Obi-Wan. He offered to sacrifice himself. He was willing to die, so others could live."

Skylar told him, "the Force is strong in him. He has a great destiny. How did you escape?"

Qui-Gon continued, "the Force embraced Obi-Wan, I could practically see it envelop him in its embrace. He knew the ionite would neutralize the timers on the bombs. That gave me enough time to defuse them."

Skylar was in awe what Qui-Gon had told her. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were meant to be teacher and student, "Have you shared with him your history with Xanatos?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Some. There is no need to share it all."

Skylar bit back a sigh, "Master, you can not truly heal until you put Xanatos behind you. You can start by letting your new apprentice into your heart and telling him."

Qui-Gon looked at her sadly, "Skylar, Obi-Wan is my student. Maybe one day we will be friends. I told him what he needed to know about Xanatos, and that will need to be enough. I will not share more." To himself, he said, I can't.

Master, you are stubborn," Skylar told him. "After all you have seen Obi-Wan do, you still can't trust him?"

"My failing," Qui-Gon admitted, "I know."

Skylar shook her head, "Master, please do not cause that child any harm. Please open up to him."

"I will think about it," Qui-Gon said. "May the Force be with you." The transmission ended.

Skylar stood up and realized she was lightheaded and sat down again. She dismissed the lightheadedness and dizziness and believed it was from lack of sleep. After a few minutes, she went home.

Once she arrived, Thoran greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she admitted. "But Obi-Wan is safe, and Qui-Gon has accepted him as his padawan."

Her husband noticed she was not as happy as he would have expected her to be, "I would have thought you would have been thrilled, what's wrong?"

Skylar moved into his arms, "Qui-Gon is stubborn. He only wants to have a master/student relationship with Obi-Wan. He refuses to tell him the whole story about Xanatos."

"Is he expecting Obi-Wan to betray him?" Thoran asked incredulously.

Skylar shrugged, "it appears so. Even after all that Obi-Wan accomplished on this mission, Qui-Gon is still going to make him pay for Xanatos's mistakes."

"I hope I am not right about Qui-Gon's icy exterior drowning out Obi-Wan's warmness," Thoran told her. He saw how exhausted Skylar was and said, "let's get you to bed. You need to rest."

Skylar nodded, "I will, but let me shower first." Once she went into the fresher, she was overcome by nausea. She turned on the water to the shower and stood there a few minutes, waiting for her nausea to pass. Once it did, she climbed into the shower to happily wash the day away. She once again dismissed everything as overexerting herself and lack of sleep.

I will feel better in the morning. She told herself.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Skylar woke up, still feeling worn out from the past few days. Thoran had let her sleep in. When she woke, she saw that Thoran and the boys were not in the apartment. A piece of flimsy on the bedside table told her they were in one of the training dojos and to rest up. 

She went into the refresher and felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She leaned over and vomited. After a few minutes, she felt somewhat better. She decided to keep this to herself. With everything going on, she did not want to cause her husband or their padawans to worry. After dressing and making a cup of herbal tea to take with her to soothe her stomach, Skylar went to the High Council room. By the time she arrived, she was feeling herself and dismissed her earlier nausea as a fluke. 

Yoda was waiting for her, "Well you did." 

Skylar bowed to the Grandmaster and knelt in front of him, "Thank you, Master Yoda. I hope I can be of service to the Council even more." 

"Changes you wish to be made," Yoda said to her. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. 

Skylar considered the wise Master and knew she could speak freely, "I do. Starting with the AgriCorps. My senses tell me we will need all the Jedi we can get in the future. Can we really afford to send away our future?" 

"Changes to AgriCorps we will not make," Yoda told her. "Not yet." He added cryptically. 

Skylar raised her eyebrow. It intrigued her that Yoda said 'yet.' It also gave her hope. 

"More to say have you," Yoda asked her. 

"I feel that attachments would help the Jedi Order. Possibly make us more approachable to the rest of the galaxy." 

It was no secret that over the years, there was much political gossip regarding the Jedi Order, their secretive ways, and their power in the Galactic Senate. While they were meant to be peacekeepers and guardians, the Order was slowly evolving into something else. It did not sit very well with Skylar, and it gave her a feeling of foreboding. 

Yoda placed his clawed hand on her shoulder and told her, "Time for changes now is not." 

"Not yet," the younger woman said hopefully. 

Yoda ears pointed up a little, but he did not respond to her statement. "Spoke with the High Council I have and agree they do for your next step in the Order." 

"Next step?" Skylar asked. 

Yoda continued, "A seat available there is on the Council of Reconciliation. A Consular you will be." 

Skylar's mouth opened slightly, to be asked to sit on a council, especially at only thirty years old, was an honor. It would also serve as a steppingstone for the High Council. 

"I am truly honored, Master Yoda," Skylar told him. "But what of my Padawan?"  
Yoda replied, "train him you will. Teach him the ways of peaceful resolutions. Powerful he will be." 

She went home to find her husband. She must have still had a slight look of shock on her face. Thoran met her in the entryway of their apartment, "Are you alright?" 

"I think so," she said. "Yoda has asked me to sit on the Council of Reconciliation." 

Thoran looked at her with pride, "that is quite an honor. What did you tell him?" 

"That I'd think about it of course," Skylar said in a deadpan voice and a straight face. 

Thoran laughed, and she joined in. He went on to say, "I am so proud of you. You are one step closer to making the fundamental changes you want." 

"I am, but it still will not be so simple," Skylar said. "While Yoda listens to me, he is not ready to embrace the changes the Order may need to survive." 

Thoran looked somber, "do you really think it could come to that?" 

"Always in motion the future is," Skylar said in an endearing imitation of the beloved Grandmaster. She turned serious again, "But yes, I have a very bad feeling about how the Jedi are being utilized in the Senate." 

Thoran nodded, "I feel the galaxy at times is losing its confidence in us. We are meant to be their protectors, but we are being pulled in many different directions." 

"If we ever lose the confidence of the galaxy entirely, we will indeed have lost," Skylar said sadly. "We take their children, promising to care for them." 

Her husband added, "only to send them away to dangerous places for a future of servitude if they are not chosen by the very young age of thirteen." 

Skylar smiled. Her husband understood her. "Exactly," she said. "Yoda is his usual cryptic self. He asks me to speak freely, but he does not do anything with my suggestions." 

"You know Yoda does not ask anything just for amusement," Thoran told her. "He remembers everything you have ever told him." 

Skylar was thoughtful, "when I told him I wanted to see changes in the attachment rules and the AgriCorps, he told me 'not yet.' I found encouragement in that." 

Her husband took her hand and said, "then there will be a chance for those changes in the future." 

"I hope so," Skylar said. To herself, she said, I hope it will not be too late. 

******************* 

Several weeks later, an uneasy Qui-Gon and a tired Obi-Wan returned to the Temple. Skylar was there to meet them. "Obi-Wan," she said, extending her hand to the boy, "I am Skylar Malin, Master Jinn's first apprentice. I am so happy to finally offically meet you." 

Obi-Wan shook her hand and smiled. He wished she was Qui-Gon's only apprentice. Because if that was the case, maybe it would not be as hard to reach Qui-Gon's soul and have the older man warm up to him. "It's nice to meet you, Master Malin." 

"No need to be so formal when it is just us," Skylar told him warmly. "You can call me Skylar. After all, you are now my little padawan-brother." 

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. He turned to Skylar and said, "I heard about your promotion to the Council of Reconciliation. You will make a fine consular." 

"Thank you, Master," she replied with a slight bow. "I owe it all to your training. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon saw three initiates peeking around the corner. He recognized them as Obi-Wan's friends. The human male, Garen Muln, the Mon Calamari female, Bant Eerin, and the male Dressellian, Reeft. Obi-Wan noticed them too, and he looked at Qui-Gon hopefully. The Master sighed and said, "go and spend time with your friends, Obi-Wan. I expect you back in our quarters by the eighth hour for meditation." 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said happily, "Thank you, Master." He took off to join his friends. 

Skylar watched him meet his friends, who seemed happy to have him home. She also noticed the dark circles under the boy's eyes. "How did the mission to Gala go?" 

"We did not go to Gala immediately," Qui-Gon told her. "Our pilot was the brother of Obi-Wan's friend, Guerra." 

Skylar was surprised, "the one who saved Obi-Wan's life on the mining platform? This sounds like it's going to be a long story." They began walking, and Skylar linked her arm in Qui-Gon's waiting for him to begin. 

"The pilot's name was Paxxi, he detoured us to Phindar," Qui-Gon told her. "The Phindians needed help to bring down the Syndicat." 

Skylar nodded, "this must have been a trying mission. I could not help but notice the dark circles under Obi-Wan's eyes. Your's too." 

"Trying is not even the word," Qui-Gon sighed. "Phindians that objected to the Syndicat's rule were subjected to a memory wipe." 

A slight gasp escaped Skylar's lips, "like you would wipe the memory of a droid? That is terrible." 

"They tried to do it to Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said quietly. "And while they kept him captive, I was helpless. I wanted to storm the facility, but I had to wait." 

Skylar stopped walking and looked at her former Master, "but you obviously arrived in time. He is safe now." 

"Yes, he is safe," Qui-Gon replied. "but I did not arrive in time. I was too late. They attempted to wipe his mind and he was clever enough to play along." 

Skylar told him, "he is incredibly strong with the Force to be able to withstand a memory wipe. How did he manage this?" 

"He said the river stone I gave him for his birthday helped him erect impenetrable shields in his mind." Qui-Gon told her. 

Skylar shook her head, "wait, you gave him a rock for his birthday?" Her face was a cross between humor and disbelief. 

"A rock from my home planet," Qui-Gon told her in a defending tone. "A force-sensitive rock that saved his mind and his memories." 

Skylar linked her arm in Qui-Gon's again, and they continued their walk, "only a Master with years of training should have been powerful enough to erect mind shields to withstand something like that. How is he faring?" 

"I suppose well enough," Qui-Gon said. 

Skylar shook her head, "well enough? Master, haven't you spoken to the boy at all about any of this, starting with Bandomeer?" 

"I checked him over, making sure he had no physical injuries. He briefed me on his experience on Phindar," Qui-Gon said. "We went on to Gala, and he was instrumental in seeing that mission was successful." 

They went into the gardens and sat on a bench in a quiet corner. Skylar asked, "but have you spoken to him? I mean, really talk to him about the past couple of months of his life. He has had several traumatic experiences." 

"That he has," Qui-Gon agreed. "We speak during training." 

Skylar was exasperated, "have you opened up to him? Told him everything about Xanatos? Spoke with him on how to handle the traumatic experiences he has been through?" 

"He is fine," Qui-Gon said half-heartedly. 

Skylar could not help but sigh, "have you at least made arrangements for him to see Master Nik-Ka?" 

"I have not," Qui-Gon said. "He seems to be handling everything very well. I don't feel it is necessary." 

Skylar wanted to argue, but held her tongue, "I beg to differ," Skylar said as neutral as possible. "Having your first kill at such a young age leaves scars on one's soul." 

Qui-Gon knew she was right, but felt that Obi-Wan was strong enough to handle it on his own, "I will watch him and will contact the Halls of Healing if I think there are residual effects he is unable to control." 

Skylar was not satisfied, "why can't you open yourself up to him? Your bond is already strong. Imagine how powerful it would be if you let him fully in." 

"I am his master, and he is my apprentice," he told her again, half-heartedly. 

Skylar looked her former Master in the eyes, "Master, I only tell you this because I love you. You must open yourself up to him. If you don't, it can cause serious damage to your bond and your relationship." 

"Skylar, maybe one day we will be friends." He did not tell her that he was afraid of not just betrayal, but of losing the boy as well. 

***************** 

The next day, Skylar was practicing with Zac in one of the training dojos. She noticed Qui-Gon enter with Obi-Wan, who still had circles under his eyes and again looked tired. 

By all accounts, the boy was extremely gifted with a lightsaber. But today, his movements were off, and his footwork was a little sloppy. Zac sometimes had the same issue after a hard mission. Skylar would handle it with mediation and extra rest as Qui-Gon had done for her when she was a child. She was not prepared to see and hear how Qui-Gon dealt with these situations now. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said harshly, "you left yourself wide open several times. If we were on a mission, you could have been killed." 

Obi-Wan's face turned bright red as a group of padawans gathered to watch the public rebuke. He said in a low voice, "I am sorry, Master. Thank you for your guidance. May I please be excused?" 

Qui-Gon nodded his head, and Obi-Wan quickly left the training room. Only then did Qui-Gon realize that his public admonishment had created an audience and several padawans, one being Bruck Chun was snickering. He turned to his friends and said, "Once a loser, always a loser." 

Qui-Gon gave the boy a sharp glance, and the group went back to sparring with his friends. Skylar still overheard them laughing about Obi-Wan's humiliation. 

Skylar turned to Zac and told him, "Go home, I will be there soon." He bowed and watched her walk toward Qui-Gon. He heard her say, "Master, a word please." Qui-Gon nodded, and the two left the dojo speaking in low tones. 

Once Skylar was confident they were alone, she asked, "are you satisfied?" 

"I don't know what you mean," Qui-Gon told her. 

Skylar shook her head in disbelief, "did you really need to reprimand him like that? Especially in front of his peers?" 

"His footwork was off today, and his moves were sloppy," Qui-Gon told her. "I do not wish to see him harmed on a mission." 

Skylar shook her head, "Master, your soul is as frozen as the landscape of Hoth." 

"Skylar, please do not tell me how to handle my student," Qui-Gon said to her. "I will train him as I see fit." 

Skylar looked at him sadly, "You embarrassed him in front of those who bully him." 

"Bullies are all over the galaxy," Qui-Gon replied. "It will be good for him to learn how to deal with adversity." He remained steadfast, even though he knew deep down Skylar was right. 

Skylar could not comprehend why her former Master was behaving this way as she told him, "If you do not shape up, Master, you could do severe damage to that dear boy!"


	29. Chapter 29

Later on that day, Skylar was on her way to the archives when she heard a disturbance in one of the training dojos. Stepping inside, she saw Obi-Wan and Bruck standing before Master Drallig. Bruck was smirking, much like Xanatos did at that age. Obi-Wan had his head down, and when he raised it, Skylar saw a fresh black eye.  
"I will contact Master Jinn to come and fetch you," Cin told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan said quietly, "Yes, Master." Even with his strong shielding, Skylar picked up on his anxiety.

Stepping forward, she said, "Cin, would you mind if I escorted Obi-Wan back to his and Master Jinn's apartment?"

"That would be much appreciated, Skylar," the battlemaster told her. "Please say to Master Jinn I will leave Obi-Wan's punishment to his excellent judgment." As Skylar placed her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder to lead him out, she heard Cin tell Bruck, "We will see the creche master and the Council for your punishment."

Once they were alone, she asked him kindly, "what happened, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gazed at her warily and said in a low voice, "nothing."

She knew that Obi-Wan may not trust her yet. She would need to tread carefully, "anything you tell me, Obi-Wan will be kept in confidence. I will only tell Qui-Gon if I feel you are in danger."

"Bruck told me Qui-Gon wasted his time finding me on Bandomeer," Obi-Wan finally admitted. "He said it would have been better if I died."

Skylar put her arm around his shoulders, "You know that isn't true."

"I don't know what I believe," Obi-Wan admitted. "Qui-Gon barely talks to me. I think he cares. He checked me over for injuries when he found me after the Syndicat thought they wiped my memories."

Skylar's heart went out to the boy, "he cares, Obi-Wan, please believe that. What else did Bruck say."

"He blames me for Qui-Gon not picking him," Obi-Wan said in an embarrassed voice. "That I was a washout and did not deserve a chance to be a Padawan. So I pushed him."

Once again, Skylar inwardly cursed the AgriCorps. Drave Krusnic blamed her for the same reason. How many other wayward initiates would use their anger and become rogue Force Users in the future? How many of them were doing that now?

"Is that why you got the black eye?" She asked, her eyes filled with compassion.

Obi-Wan nodded. It did not take long to arrive at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's apartment.

Qui-Gon was waiting for them, "Obi-Wan, I just received a com call from Master Drallig. Were you in a fight with Initiate Chun?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Qui-Gon walked briskly over to him. He took Obi-Wan's chin in his hand and raised the boy's face so he could look closely at the black eye. Even though his touch was gentle, Obi-Wan still flinched.

Qui-Gon removed his hand and went to the refresher to get some bacta cream. When he returned, he softly rubbed some on the bruise. "I will be leaving tomorrow for three days on a short mission, Obi-Wan. I trust you will behave while I am gone and not get into any more fights."

Skylar saw the panicked look on Obi-Wan's face, "a mission? Can't I accompany you?"

"Outside of your classes, you will be confined to our quarters," Qui-Gon told him. "You must learn how to handle adversity without it coming to blows."

Obi-Wan was desperate for Qui-Gon to listen, "but master, it wasn't my fault. I did not start it."

Skylar internally grimaced, Qui-Gon had heard that from Xanatos so many times.

Qui-Gon said, "It does not matter who started it, Obi-Wan. It matters you were involved at all. Now I need to go to the archives to research my mission. I expect you to meditate and be in bed before I return home."

"Yes, Master," a crestfallen Obi-Wan replied. He did not even notice Skylar saying good-bye to him.

Skylar left with Qui-Gon, "Master, don't you feel you were harsh? Are you going to leave him behind while you go on a mission? He will be worried about you."

"There is no reason for him to worry," Qui-Gon told her in a dismissive tone. "I am merely delivering and witnessing a new trade treaty for Chandrilla."

"So why won't you take him with you?" She asked him.

Qui-Gon replied, "you have pointed out that he seems exhausted since Bandomeer. I thought it would be helpful for him to remain at the Temple, concentrate on his studies, and rest."

"You are going to let him believe he is being left behind because of his altercation with Bruck Chun," Skylar said, not bothering hiding the disdain in her voice. "He isn't the first padawan to get into a fight and he won't be the last."

Qui-Gon said calmly, "exactly. I will not allow him to fight with other students without consequences."

"Bruck Chun bullies him unmercifully," Skylar told him. "Maybe you need to talk to Obi-Wan about the things that are said to him."

Skylar was surprised Qui-Gon did not even ask what she meant. He simply said, "If Obi-Wan wants to tell me, he will."

*************  
The first evening Qui-Gon was gone, Skylar went to his and Obi-Wan's apartment. Obi-Wan answered the door, surprised, "Master Malin, what can I do for you?"

She smiled at him, "what did I tell you about when it is just us, Obi-Wan?"

"Sorry, Skylar," he said with a grin.

Skylar told him, "grab your cloak, we are taking you to CoCo Town for dinner."

"Master Jinn has ordered me to stay in our quarters," Obi-Wan said, his smile disappearing.

Skylar assured him, "I will contact him and let him know you were with me. It will be fine."

Obi-Wan did not look convinced, but he went and retrieved his cloak. They met Thoran, Kaleb, and Zac at the main entrance of the Temple.

Zac smiled, "Hey, Obi-Wan. We are glad you can join us."

"It is good to see you again, Obi-Wan," Thoran told him, shaking his hand. "Are you still at the top of the class in Galactic History?"

Obi-Wan blushed, "I think so, the grades for the quarter are not out yet. They come out later this week."

"That is good," Thoran said. "Have you met my Padawan, Kaleb Faln?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It is good to meet you, Padawan Faln." This was the proper way to greet a senior padawan.

Kaleb laughed, "you are right, Sky. He is very polite. Please just call me Kaleb. If you call me Padawan Faln I think I'm in trouble or something."

The group got onto one of the Temple transports and gave their destination to the driver. They did not notice a figure in the shadows watching them.

The figure had a hood pulled up around his head. He pulled out a comlink, "she just left with her husband, an older padawan and two kids." He transmitted a holo he had taken of the group.

The person on the other end of the hologram recognized his former rival, Kaleb, immediately. He glanced briefly at the brat, who was Skylar's padawan, and his eyes went to Obi-Wan. Xanatos said safely from his palace on Telos IV, "Oh yes, the youngest is my dear former master's new apprentice."

"I can follow them, try to get a clean shot," the hooded figure said."

Xanatos shook his head, "too risky. Thoran is one of the best fighters the Temple has. Kaleb is pretty good with a lightsaber too."

"I won't get caught," the figure insisted.

Xanatos became angry, "I took a considerable risk arranging your escape from the prison the Jedi put you in nine years ago. We will bide our time."

"You promised me she would die," the man said.

Xanatos gave a smile to the man, "relax, Drave. She will. We may even take out Qui-Gon's new padawan."

"But when?" The nine years in the prison had not softened him. He still wanted revenge on Qui-Gon and Skylar.

Xanatos told him, "Soon. But we will need to bide our time. This will require careful planning."

"What am I to do in the meantime?" Drave asked angrily.

Xanatos laughed, "there is another initiate who is angry as well. His father is my treasurer. Make contact with him and recruit him to our cause."

"What's his name?" Drave asked.

Xanatos said, "Bruck Chun. Reach me when you make contact with him. Continue to watch Skylar. Get to know her routine. If we need to assassinate her in the Temple, we will need Bruck's help."

The transmission ended, and Drave Krusnic blended into the shadows ready for his next task.

Across town, the group had no idea of the pending danger. They entered Dex's Diner, and Dex immediately grabbed Skylar in a hug that lifted her off the ground, "Skylar, so good to see you."

As he set her down on the ground, she laughed, "it's good to see you too, Dex."

Dex moved onto Thoran, Kaleb, and Zac, "It is good to see all of you too. The Besalisk opened all four of his arms and grabbed all three of them in a hug. He then noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was standing there, clearly not knowing what to think.

Skylar placed an arm around Obi-Wan and said, "Obi-Wan, this is Dexter Jettster, the owner of this diner and responsible for the best bantha burgers on Coruscant. Dex, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's new Padawan."

Dex laughed heartily and grabbed Obi-Wan into a hug as well, "It is good to meet you, Obi-Wan. Where is your Master?"

Obi-Wan was embarrassed, but Skylar said, "Qui-Gon has a brief mission to Chandrilla, so we are fortunate to have Obi-Wan join us."

They sat at a booth, Dex asked, "Thoran, Skylar, Jawa Juice?"

"Oh, yes," Thoran said, "thank you."

Since Kaleb was now twenty-two, he said, "I'll have one too."

The thought of Jawa Juice made Skylar's stomach turn, "not me tonight, Dex. Could I get a Meiloorun Juice?"

Zac said, "me too." He turned to Obi-Wan, "you will like this."

Obi-Wan nodded and gave a real smile, finally feeling comfortable. He said, "okay."

Thoran told Dex, "bantha burgers and fried tubers all around."

The dinner was lively, and the padawans were doubled over in laughter while listening to Dex's stories of their masters as padawans. He even told some stories about Qui-Gon. Obiwan listened intently. He could not imagine his serious and stoic master as a young man who was compassionate and also liked to have fun.

After dinner, they returned to the Temple, and Skylar was feeling tired. She did not tell this to Thoran. Instead, she said, "Thoran, could you please escort Obi-Wan home? I will contact Qui-Gon and let him know we took him with us." Thoran readily agreed, and the boys went with him, still laughing with Obi-Wan.

Once they had left, Skylar went to the com center in their apartment. She keyed in Qui-Gon's number, and immediately, her former master came into view, "Skylar, is everything alright? Has Obi-Wan done something?"

"No Master," Skylar said with a sigh, "he has not done anything wrong. In fact, he is a model padawan. I just wanted to tell you we lifted his confinement tonight and took him to dinner at Dex's."

Qui-Gon folded his arms, "I told him he was confined to our quarters."

Skylar looked at him, "and I said it would be fine if he was with Thoran and me. Surely you can not fault him since he had the permission of two masters, one who sits on a Council." She had decided when she accepted the appointment that she would not pull her 'Council Card' often. However, she felt in this case it was justified.

"Did he enjoy it?" Qui-Gon finally asked with a small smile on his face.

Skylar saw this and felt some relief, "he did. He did not know what to think of Dex at first but warmed up to him pretty quickly. I'm surprised you have not taken him there yet."

"There has not been time," Qui-Gon said. He knew this was a lie. There had been time, he just chose not to spend it wisely with his padawan. Skylar knew it was a lie too, but she again had far too much decorum to point it out.

Skylar nodded, "Well maybe after Chandrilla, you can take some time to do some of the small fun things you did with me when I was his age."

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon replied. "Thank you for taking him with you tonight and for letting me know. Good night."

Skylar said, "Good night, Master. He is a delight to be around."

Qui-Gon nodded, and the transmission ended. She went to the refresher to get ready for bed and felt another wave of nausea. This time she did not vomit, but she felt dizzy. She waited a few minutes, and it subsided just in time. Thoran and the boys were home. Skylar went into the living area in her pajamas and said, "that was a delightful evening. But seeing I have a very early Council meeting, I will be retiring."

The three said good night, and she was asleep as soon as her head rested on the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> The main character of this fanfiction is Qui-Gon's first apprentice. My original character, Skylar Malin who looks at the galaxy much differently than the Jedi Council she feels are out of touch. This story will cover Xanatos's betrayal, Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, and Qui-Gon's death. It will also segue into my Siri-Wan story. It is AU and Canon divergence. But please read and review.


End file.
